Warriors read: Into the wild
by imlegitdemigod
Summary: What happens if you had some of your favorite Warrior cats read the book they came from? Chaos! Take laughs along the way as you see the Warriors reactions to the book that started it all: Into the Wild. R&R And I do not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does.
1. Spottedleaf reads: The Prologue

Warriors read: Into the wild

**Authors note: Spottedleaf, Yellowfang, Whitestorm, Redtail, Silverstream, Stonefur, Brindleface, Feathertail, and Bluestar will be reading this book with the senior Thunderclan warriors and some elders, and some cats from Windclan, Shadowclan, and Riverclan. This is my first Fanfiction so be nice, will ya? And I do not own Warriors. Erin Hunter does.**

Prologue Brambleclaw's POV

I walked out of the warriors den and arched my back. The warm greenleaf sunlight shone on my brown pelt. I saw Leafpool the former Thunderclan medicine cat talking to Firestar the leader of Thunderclan.

" But we have to!" Leafpool pleaded to her father.

" I'm not sure about this." Firestar said .

" But if Starclan says we have to, we have to!" Squirrelflight my mate said while padding up to Firestar and Leafpool. Firestar let out a long sigh.

" May some warriors and elders come over here!" Firestar ordered.

I padded up next to Firestar, Lionblaze, and Cloudtail not far behind me.

" What's this all about?" Cloudtail demanded.

" Yeah! I was in a middle of a nice nap. " Mousefur stated.

Just then Crowfeather and Onestar from Windclan, Tawnypelt and Blackstar from Shadowclan, and Mistyfoot and Leapordstar from Riverclan walked into the Thunderclan camp.

" What are they doing here? " Dustpelt asked and he wrinkled his nose in distaste .

" They better not be wanting to take any territory that is rightfully ours!" Lionblaze muttered before he let out a low growl.

" You didn't get the message?" Crowfeather asked as he tilted his head to the left a little bit.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. What message?" Cloudtail asked.

Then a flash of yellow light appeared.

When it vanished I saw a group of eight cats.

A few cats I recognized.

One was Whitestorm. But he couldn't be alive. He was killed by Bone, a Bloodclan warrior!

The next one had blue gray fur. But no, it couldn't be Bluestar.

" Whitestorm!" Mousefur said as she greeted her old friend.

" Spottedleaf?" Firestar asked as he touched noses with her in greeting.

" Yellowfang? Silverstream?" Graystripe asked as he brushed his pelt against a silver she- cat.

" Feathertail!" Crowfeather yelled as he went up to greet the other silver she-cat that looked just like Silverstream.

" Brindleface? Hey Brightheart look its Brindleface." Cloudtail said before he and his mate went up to greet Brindleface.

" Redtail is that you?" Sandstorm asked and a tom with red fur and a bushy red tail nodded who I'm going to guess is Redtail.

" Bluestar?" me and all the Thunderclan cats asked. Bluestar nodded.

" Yes, everyone I'm here."

" What are you all doing here?" I asked.

" Well, young one." Silverstream said. " We are going to be reading a book series to get to know each other a little bit more." And with that, me and the other warriors and elders sat in a circle.

Once everyone got settled down, Spottedleaf pushed a book forward.

" Who would like to read first?" she asked.

" Well, not me!" Blackstar yelled.

I rolled my eyes. Shadowclan cats!

" What is the book even called?" Mistyfoot asked as she raised a eyebrow.

" Its called **Warriors: Into the wild**." Redtail said from where he was.

" Well, should Spottedleaf read?" I asked.

" Okay I'll read but should I read the Prologue?" Spottedleaf asked. Hollyleaf nodded.

" I think you should." she said.

" Okay." Spottedleaf said before letting out a sigh before she started to read.

**A half moon glowed on the smooth granite boulders.**

" This book I'm going to guess has tons of detail in it!" Tawnypelt groaned. Bluestar and Whitestorm gave her a look and she shut up.

**Turning them silver. The silence was broken by the ripple of water from the swift black river and the whisper of of the trees from the forest beyond.**

" UGH!" Tawnypelt groaned.

" When is their going to be more action?" Blackstar asked reminding me of a kitten in the nursery.

**There was a stirring in the shadows, and from all around lithe dark shapes crept stealthily over the rocks.**

" What are those creatures?" Dustpelt asked.

" By the sound of it, dark forest warriors." Joked Lionblaze.

Everyone gave him a glare before Spottedleaf started to read again.

**Unsheathed claws glinted in the moonlight.**

" Well, this book is getting interesting." Jayfeather commented which made everyone shrug in agreement.

**Wary eyes flashed like amber. And then, as if on a silent signal, the creatures leaped at each other, and suddenly the rocks were alive with wrestling, screeching cats. **

" Well, Dustpelt you got your answer." Crowfeather said.

" So they're cats!?" Cloudtail asked, not knowing what to make of it.

Bluestar nodded. " By the description of it, yes, they're cats."

**At the center of the frenzy of fur and claws, a massive dark brown tabby pinned a bracken- colored tom to the ground and drew up his head triumphantly.**

" Wait," Hollyleaf said. " Who is the massive dark brown tabby?"

" Oh, we don't know yet." Dustpelt said sarcastically while he rolled his eyes.

I could tell he found out who it was.

Firestar looked back at me, then at the book nervously.

" Oh, it better not be." Sandstorm and Graystripe said in usion.

**" Oakheart!" The tom growled. " How dare you hunt in our territory. The Sunningrocks belong to Thunderclan!"**

" Where is Sunningrocks?" Jayfeather asked.

" Sunningrocks was apart of our territory in the forest home we use to live in." Brightheart said with a pinch of sadness in her voice.

Mousefur and all of the senior warriors of Thunderclan dipped their heads with sadness.

" I really miss my old home still." I thought to myself.

" Um, Sorry to interrupt but I think the massive tabby is Tigerstar." Cloudtail said.

**" After tonight, Tigerclaw, this will just be another Riverclan hunting ground."**

" How did you know!?" Firestar said while looking at Cloudtail.

Cloudtail shrugged. " Lucky guess."

"Ohh," Blackstar said. " This book is getting interesting."

**A warning yowl came from the shore, shrill and anxious. " Look out! More Riverclan warriors are coming!" Tigerclaw turned to see sleek wet bodies sliding out of the water below the rocks. **

" Oh my!" Squirrelflight shirked.

**The drenched Riverclan warriors bounded silently up the shore and hurled themselves into battle without even stopping to shake the water from their fur.**

" Wow..." Squirrelflight said. " I know, right?" Mistyfoot said.

**The dark tabby glared at Oakheart. " You may swim like otters, but you and your Warriors do not belong in this forest!"**

" Now, that is something Tigerstar would say, hands down." Onestar said and everyone nodded in agreement.

**He drew back his lips and showed his teeth as the cat struggled beneath him. The desperate scream of a Thunderclan she-cat rose above the clamor. A Riverclan tom had pinned the brown warrior flat on her belly. Now he lunged toward her neck with jaws still dripping from his swim across the river. Tigerclaw heard the cry and let go of Oakheart. With a mighty leap, he knocked the enemy warrior away from the she-cat.**

" Who is that?" Feathertail asked.

" It's in the book." Mousefur growled. "

**Quick, Mousefur, run!" He ordered,**

" So it was Mousefur." Stonefur said, answering Feathertail's question.

**before turning on the Riverclan tom who had threatened her. Mousefur scrambled to her paws, wincing at the deep gash on her shoulder, and raced away. **

" So that's where she got that from!" The cats who didn't know this exclaimed in awe.

" I've always wondered where Mousefur got that from." I confessed which made Mousefur growled.

**Behind her, Tigerclaw spat with rage as the Riverclan tom sliced opened his nose. Blood blinded him for an instant, but he lunged forward regardless and sank his teeth into the hind leg of his enemy. " Tigerclaw!" The yowl rose came from a warrior with a tail as red as a fox. " This is useless!" There are too many Riverclan warriors!" " No Redtail. Thunderclan will never be beaten!" Tigerclaw yowled back, leaping to Redtail's side. " This is our territory!" Blood was welling up around his broad black muzzle, and he shook his head impatiently, scattering scarlets drops onto the rocks.**

" EWE!" All of the warriors and elders said in usion.

" That is way too detailed." Tawnypelt recalled. " I agree with Tawnypelt. Way too detailed." Brindleface said.

**" Thunderclan will honor your courage, Tigerclaw, but we cannot afford to lose any more warriors." Redtail urged. **

" He's right. During that time I couldn't afford to lose any more warriors." Bluestar confessed.

" If only Tigerstar would have listened." Redtail muttered to himself.

**" Bluestar would never expect her warriors to fight against impossible odds." He met Tigerclaw's amber-eyed gaze steadily, then reared away and sprang onto a boulder at the edge of the trees. " Retreat, Thunderclan! Retreat!" He yowled. At once his warriors squirmed and struggled away from their opponents. Spitting and snarling, they broke backward toward Redtail. For a heartbeat, the Riverclan cats looked confused. Was this battle easily won? **

" Yes, it was." Leapordstar and Stonefur told the book.

**Then Oakheart yowled a jubilant cry. As soon as they heard him, the Riverclan warriors raised their voice and joined their deputy in caterwauling their victory. Redtail looked down at his warriors. With a flick of his tail, he gave the signal and the Thunderclan cats dived down the far side of Sunningrocks, then disappeared into the trees. Tigerclaw followed last. He hesitated at the edge of the forest and glanced back at the bloodstained battlefield. His face was grim, his eyes furious with slits. Then he leaped after his clan into the silent forest.**

" Was that it?" Demanded Blackstar when Spottedleaf stopped reading.

" No." Answered Spottedleaf calmly.

**In a deserted clearing, an old gray she-cat sat alone,**

" Is that Bluestar?" Graystripe asked.

Spottedleaf nodded.

" I'm not old!" Bluestar whined.

Yellowfang rolled her eyes. " Oh, sure your not." Yellowfang said sarcastically which made everyone laugh, but Bluestar that is.

" I'm not old!" Bluestar yelled at everyone but no one could hear her because they were laughing.

**starring up at the clear night sky. All around her in the shadows she could hear the breathing and stirring of sleeping cats. A small tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from a dark corner, her paw steps quick and soundless. **

" Spottedleaf!" All the cats shouted but Spottedleaf, which made her blush.

" What time does this book take place?" I thought to myself.

The gray cat dipped her head in greeting.

**" How is Mousefur?" she meowed. " Her wounds are deep, Bluestar," The tortoiseshell answered, settling herself on the night-cool grass. " But she is young **

" Well, not anymore." Cloudtail meowed which made everyone burst out laughing. Even Mousefur.

Whitestorm shook his head. " True, true, " He said.

**And strong; she will heal quickly." " And the others?" " They will recover soon." Bluestar sighed. " We are lucky not to have lost any of our warriors this time. You are a gifted medicine cat, Spottedleaf."**

" I knew it!" Shouted Graystripe, pleased that he was right.

" Who is this book about, anyways?" Leafpool asked.

" You'll find out, in fact. He is here with us."

" What do you mean? I asked. " He is here with us." I then said, doing my best impression of Spottedleaf.

Everyone but Spottedleaf started giggling at this.

" Brambleclaw, that's not nice!" Silverstream said but she was giggling like crazy.

**She tilted her head again and studied the stars.**

**" I'm deeply troubled by tonight's defeat. Thunderclan has not been beaten in its own territory since I became clan leader," She murmured. " These are difficult times for my clan. The season of newleaf is late, and there have been fewer kits. Thunderclan needs more warriors if it is to survive." " But the year is only beginning," Spottedleaf pointed out. " There will be more kits when greenleaf comes." The gray cat twitched her broad shoulders. " Perhaps. But training our young to become warriors takes time.**

" You bet it does!" Dustpelt yelled at the book.

" Yeah, with Squirrelflight maybe. But everyone else, not really." I said and everyone chuckled but Squirrelflight.

**If Thunderclan is to defend its territory, it must have new warriors as soon as possible." " Are you asking Starclan for answers?" Meowed Spottedleaf gently, following Bluestar's gaze and staring up at the swath of stars glittering in the dark sky. " It is at times like this we need the words of our ancient warriors to help us. Has Starclan spoken to you?" " Not for some moons, Bluestar." Suddenly a shooting star blazed over the treetops. Spottedleaf's tail twitched and the fur along her spine bristled. Bluestar's ears pricked but she remained silent as Spottedleaf continued to gaze upward. After a few moments, Spottedleaf lowered her head and turned to Bluestar. " It was a message from Starclan." She murmured. **

" What is it?" Everyone but Bluestar, Spottedleaf, Blackstar and Firestar asked.

" Shut up and you'll find out." Hissed Blackstar.

**A distant look came into her eyes. " Fire alone can save our clan."**

" I know who this book is about!" Graystripe, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Mousefur, Brightheart, and Dustpelt said in usion.

" It's Firestar. The book is about Firestar." Cloudtail said with his head held high.

" So you're saying that this book, out of all the books we could've read is about Firestar?" Blackstar asked.

" YES!" Mousefur, all the ThunderClan warriors, and surprisingly the Starclan warriors said in usion.

**" Fire?" Bluestar echoed. " But fire is feared by all the clans! How can it save us?" " Not the kind of fire you're thinking, Bluestar." Graystripe said. Bluestar gave him a glare. " Well, I know that now!" Spottedleaf shook her head. " I don't know," She admitted. " But this is the message Starclan has chosen to share with me." The Thunderclan leader fixed her eyes on the medicine cat. " You have never been wrong before, Spottedleaf," She meowed. " If StarClan has spoken it must be true. Fire will save the Clan."**

Spottedleaf stopped reading. " Now, is that it!?" Blackstar demanded. Spottedleaf met his scornful gaze, but she didn't look angry. " Who would like to read next?" Leafpool asked.

Author's note: Ha, ha, ha! Cliffhanger! I promise that the next chapter will be a lot more funnier. Vote who you would like to read next?

Comment your opinion and I'll update soon! - imlegitdemigod.


	2. Firestar reads: Chapter 1

Authors note: . Swiftstorm of Frostclan and Who's next requested that Firestar should read the first chapter in the book and he will. Thank you Swifstorm of Frostclan and Who's next for your request. Now onward!

Chapter 1

Leafpool's POV

"Who would like to read next?" I asked.

" Firestar, Firestar, Firestar." Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Cloudtail, Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf chanted.

" Fine if it will get you to shut up!" Firestar said as he took the book from Spottedleaf.

Firestar cleared his throat before he started to read.

**It was very dark.**

" UGH! Why does this book have to have so much detail!?" Tawnypelt groaned for the hundredth time.

Firestar gave her a glare before he read on.

**Rusty could sense something was near.**

" Rusty!?" Me and a few other cats yelled.

" Your kittypet name was Rusty!?"

" Well I have a better name now!" Firestar protested before he continued.

**The young tom-cats eyes opened wide as he scanned the dense undergrowth. This place was unfamiliar, but the strange scents drew him onward,**

" Oh, so forest cats smell strange?" Blackstar asked, giving Firestar a glare.

" These Shadowclan cats!" I thought to myself.

**deeper into the shadow's. His stomach growled, reminding him of his hunger. He opened his jaws slightly to let the warm smells of the forest reach the sent glands on the roof of his mouth. Musty odors of leaf mold mingled with the tempting aroma of a smell of a furry creature. Suddenly a flash of gray raced past him. Rusty stopped still, listening. It was hiding in the leaves less than two tail lengths away. Rusty knew it was a mouse,**

" I'm hungry!" Cloudtail shouted to no one. Everyone starred at him for a few moments then stopped..

" Firestar, please read on." Crowfeather said a little while later.

**he could feel the rapid pulsing of a tiny heart deep within his ear fur. He swallowed, stifling his rumbling stomach. Soon his hunger will be satisfied.**

" Yeah, well not mine!" Cloudtail shouted at the book.

" Cloudtail, stop complaining about your stomach and let Firestar read!" Brightheart scolded.

I rolled my eyes. " Why do you two fight a lot?" I asked Brightheart and Cloudtail and they stopped bickering.

**Slowly, he lowered his body into position, crouching for the attack.**

" Do you catch the mouse?" Lepordstar asked.

" You'll find out." was all Firestar said.

**He was downwind of the mouse. He knew it was not aware of him. With one final check on his prey's position, Rusty pushed** **back hard on his haunches and sprang, kicking up leaves on the forest floor as he rose. The mouse dived for cover, heading toward a hole in the ground. But Rusty was already on top of it. He scooped it into the air, hooking the helpless creature with his thorn-sharp claws, flinging it up in a high arc onto the leaf- covered ground. The mouse landed dazed, but still alive.**

" How!" Lionblaze yelled at the book.

" Just kill it already!" Blackstar yelled a little while later.

Everyone starred at Lionblaze and Blackstar, speechless.

**It tried to run but Rusty snatched it up again. He tossed the mouse once more, this time a little farther away. The mouse managed to scramble a few paces before Rusty caught up with it. Suddenly a noise roared nearby. Rusty looked around, as he did so the mouse was able to pull away from his claws. When Rusty turned back he saw it dart into the darkness among the tangled roots of a tree. Angry Rusty gave up the hunt.**

" Why!" everyone yelled in usion but Firestar.

" You will see."

**He spun around , his green eyes glaring, intent on searching out the noise that had cost him his kill. The sound rattled on, becoming more familiar. Rusty blinked open his eyes.**

" It was a dream!?" Everyone but Firestar said. Firestar nodded.

" But it seemed _so _real." Jayfeather said.

**The forest had disappeared. He was inside a hot and airless kitchen,**

" What's a kitchen?" Me and most of the warriors asked.

" A kitchen is where twolegs get their food. Believe me I would know." Graystripe said, answering the question everyone asked.

" Yeah, on the journey to the sun-drown place we had to go through a twoleg den." Brambleclaw said.

" Yeah. I hated it in their." Squirrelflight added.

**curled up in his bed. Moonlight filtered through the window, casting shadows on the smooth, hard floor. The noise had been the rattle of hard, dried pellets of food as they were tipped into his dish.**

" EWE!" everyone shouted in usion.

" Oh my goodness, why do they have to describe rabbit droppings!?" Hollyleaf, Brindleface, and Feathertail shrieked.

**Rusty had been dreaming.**

" No DIB!" Dustpelt shouted at Firestar.

**Lifting his head rested his head on the side of his bed. His collar rubbed uncomfortably around his neck. In his dream he felt fresh air ruffling his soft fur were his collar usually pinched. Rusty rolled onto his back, savoring that he'd had the dream, and every time the mouse escaped his grasp. He licked his lips.**

" I've been licking mine for 5 minutes now." Cloudtail said. I rolled my eyes.

" Wow, Cloudtail. Just wow."

**From his bed he could smell the bland odor from his food.**

" EWE!" Squirrelflight wailed. Blackstar sighed.

" Please don't tell me Rusty is going to eat that piece of fox dung." he said looking at Firestar.

" Don't call me that!" my father whined.

" What ever you say Rusty." Blackstar said while he rolled his eyes sending a message that said:

Can you believe him?

" Do you want to lose a-" Firestar started but never finished because he was cut off by Bluestar.

" Firestar please continue to read!"

**His owners always refilled his dish before they went to bed. The dusty smell chased away the sweet scents of his dream.**

" I can see why." Leopardstar said which made everyone nod.

**But the hunger rumbled on in his stomach.**

" And mine too." Cloudtail added which made Whitestorm laugh.

" You are one funny furball, Cloudtail."

**So Rusty stretched the sleep out of his out of his limbs and padded across the kitchen floor to his dinner. The food felt dry and tasteless on his tongue.**

" Ewe!" Everyone shouted.

" I really want to forget how horrible the taste of that horrible food" Firestar confessed.

" Well , I can see why." Stonefur said.

**on his tongue. Rusty reluctantly swallowed one more mouthful. Then he turned away from the food dish and pushed his way through the cat flap, hoping that the smell of the garden would bring back the feeling of his dream. Outside, it was raining lightly. Rusty stalked down the tidy garden, following the starlit gravel path, feeling the stones cold and sharp beneath his paws. He made his dirt**

" Ewe. Again way too detailed." Brindleface said.

**beneath a large bush with glossy green leaves and heavy purple flowers. Their sickly sweet scent cloyed the damp air around him, and he curled his lips to drive the smell out of his nostrils. Afterward, Rusty settled down on top of one of the posts in the fence that marked the limits of his garden. It was his favorite spot of his,**

" Why?" Whitestorm asked. " It will have to explain." Firestar said before he read on.

**as he could see right into the neighboring gardens as well as into the dense green forest on the other side of the garden fence.**

" I could see why it would be your favorite spot." Spottedleaf replied which made everyone jump.

Everyone forgot that Spottedleaf was with them.

**The rain had stopped. Behind him, the close-cropped lawn was bathed in the moonlight, but beyond the fence the woods were of shadows. Rusty stretched his head forward to take a sniff of the damp air. His skin was warm and dry under his thick coat, but he could feel the weight of the raindrops on his ginger fur. He could hear his owners giving him one last call from the back door.**

" Why do you refer twolegs as owners?" Jayfeather wondered out loud. Everyone shrugged, even Firestar.

**If he went to them now, they would greet him with gentle words and caresses and welcome him onto the bed, where he would curl, purring, warm in the crook of a bent knee.**

" Why would you purr at that?" Sandstorm asked.

" And that's what _I _need, not you." Mousefur stated.

**But this time Rusty ignored his owners**

" Good job!" Blackstar said. I rolled my eyes.

" Blackstar is nothing but a kittypet, Twoleg hating grouch." I thought to myself.

**voices and turned his gaze towards the forest. The crisp smell of the woods had grown fresher after the rain. Suddenly the fur on his spine prickled. Was someone watching him?**

" I think so." Stonefur and Spottedleaf said in usion.

**Rusty started ahead, but it was impossible to see or smell anything in the dark, tree scented air. He lifted his chin boldly, stood up, and stretched, one paw gripping each of the fence post as he straightened his legs and arched his back. He closed his eyes and breathed in the smell of the woods once more. Tensing his muscles, he crouched a moment. Then he leaped lightly****down into the rough grass in the other side of the garden fence. As he landed, the bell on his collar rang out through the night air.**

" Of corse." Tawnypelt mumbled.

" Why is this furball complaining so much? Can I read one chapter without Tawnypelt going ' UGH! Why does this book have so much detail?" Firestar asked which made everyone but Tawnypelt burst out laughing.

**" Where do you think your off to, Rusty?" meowed a familiar voice.**

" Busted!" most of the cats stated.

" UGH!" Yellowfang groaned.

**Rusty looked up. A young black and white cat was balancing ungracefully on the fence. " Hello, Smudge." Rusty replied.**

All the cats bursted out laughing.

" Smudge? What kind of name is that?" Brambleclaw asked while laughing.

**" Your not going in the woods, are you?" Smudges amber eyes were huge. " Just for a look." Rusty promised, shifting uncomfortably**

" Oh sure, just a look." Yellowfang said while she rolled her eyes.

**" You wouldn't get me in there, its dangerous!" Smudge wrinkled his nose in distaste.**

" Oh, your wrinkling your nose at us in distaste are ya?" Blackstar challenged the book.

**" Henry said he went in their once." The cat lifted his head and gestured his head with his nose over the rows of fences toward the garden where Henry lived. " That fat old tabby never went into the woods!" Rusty scoffed. " He's hardly been beyond his own garden since his trip to the vet. All he wants to do is eat and sleep."**

" The vet!?" me and the other cats yelled at Firestar.

" Kittypet word for cutter." he translated.

" Oh." I said while I nodded my head.

**" No, really. He caught a robin in there!" Smudge insisted. " Well, if** **he did, it must have been before the vet. Now he complains about birds because they disturb his dozing." " Well, anyway," Smudge went on, ignoring the scorn in Rusty's meow. " Henry told me there are all sorts of dangerous animals out there. Huge wild cats who eat live rabbits for breakfast and sharpen their claws on old bones!"**

" What!?" Graystripe yelled.

" Did that kittypet say what I think he just said." Squirrelflight said with the sound of anger in her voice.

" That is a outrage!" Whitestorm yelled.

" That's not true!" Crowfeather shouted at the book.

" Do you wanna piece of me!?" Cloudtail challenged the book.

**" I'm only going for a look around," Rusty meowed. " It won't be long." " Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" purred Smudge. The black- and white cat turned and plunged off the fence back down to his garden. Rusty sat down in the coarse grass beyond the garden fence. He gave his shoulder a nervous lick and wondered how much of Smudges gossip was true.**

" None of it is." Crowfeather said.

" I know that now. Gosh!"

" Why are we reading this book when all we're going to be doing is fighting?" I wondered to myself.

Graystripe must've read my thoughts because he just said:

" Why are we reading this book when all we're going to be doing is fighting and complaining?"

Silverstream sighed.

" Like I said before, we're reading this book series to get to know each other better." she said and Graystripe and I nodded.

**Suddenly a movement of a tiny creature caught his eye. He watched it scuttle under some brambles. Instinct made him drop into a low crouch. With one slow paw after another he drew his body forward through the undergrowth.****Ears pricked, nostrils flared, eyes unblinking, he moved towards the animal. He could see it clearly now, sitting among the barbed branches nibbling on a large seed. It was a mouse.**

All of the cats but Firestar leaned in, their eyes filled with curiosity wanting to know what happens next. I had to smile at this.

**Rusty rocked on his haunches from side to side, preparing to leap. He held his breath in case his bell rang again. Excitement coursed through him, making his heart pound. This was even better than his dreams! Then a sudden noise of cracking twigs and crunching leaves made him jump.**

" That was a pretty noisy fox." Firestar said.

" Spoiler Alert!" Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Silverstream yelled.

**His bell jangled treacherously and the mouse darted away into the thickest tangle of the bramble bush. Rusty stood very still and looked around. He could see a white tip of a red bushy tail trailing through a clump of tall ferns up ahead.**

" Fox!" everyone said in usion. Firestar rolled his eyes.

" The fox didn't hurt me." Mistyfoot raised a eyebrow.

" That's a surprise."

**He smelled a strong, strange scent, defiantly a meat eater, but neither a cat nor dog.**

" It's a fox you mouse-brain!" Dustpelt yelled.

**Distracted, Rusty forgot about the mouse and watched the red tail curiously. He wanted a better look.**

" Oh, no!" me and all the cats yelled but Firestar and Blackstar.

" Like a said a little bit ago, the fox didn't hurt me." Everyone but Blackstar and Firestar sighed with relief at this.

**All of Rusty's senses strained ahead as he prowled forward. Then he detected another noise it came from far behind, but sounded muted and distant. He swivelled his ears backwards to hear better.**

**Paw steps? he wondered, but he kept his eyes fixed on the strange red fur up ahead, and continued to creep onward. It was only when the faint rustling behind him became loud and fast-****approaching leaf-crackle that Rusty realized he was in danger.**

" No DIB." Tawnypelt said while she rolled her eyes.

**The creature hit him like an explosion and Rusty was thrown sideways into a clump of nettles. Twisting and yowling, he tried to throw the attacker that had fastened itself to his back. It was gripping him with incredible sharp claws. Rusty could feel spiked teeth prickling at his neck. He writhed and squirmed from whisker to tail, but he couldn't free himself. For a second he felt helpless; then he froze. Thinking fast, he flipped over onto his back. He knew instinctively how dangerous it was to expose his soft belly, but it was his only chance. He was lucky that his ploy seemed to work.**

" I'm surprised." Blackstar muttered to himself.

" Hey Firestar, when these books are over can you teach us how to do that?" Brightheart asked.

" Yeah dad, could you?" I asked.

Firestar blushed.

" Okay. But when these-"

" Yes!" Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, me, and Dustpelt cheered in usion.

**He heard a 'hhuuffff' beneath him as the wind was knocked out of his attacker. Thrashing fiercely, Rusty managed to wiggle free. Without looking back he sprinted toward his home. Behind him, a rush of paw steps told Rusty that his attacker was giving chase. Even though the pain from his scratches stun beneath his fur, Rusty decided he would rather turn and fight**

" Yes! I've always wanted to know the first fight Firestar gotten into." Brambleclaw said.

Everyone bursted out laughing while Brambleclaw blushed.

**then let himself be jumped on again. He skidded to a stop, spun around, and faced his attacker. It was another kitten, with a thick coat of shaggy gray fur, strong legs, and a broad face. In a heartbeat, Rusty smelled that it was a tom, and sensed the power in the sturdy shoulders underneath the soft coat.**

" I think we all know that Graystripe has sturdy shoulders." Dustpelt said while he rolled his eyes.

**Then the kitten crashed into Rusty at full pelt. Taken by surprise by Rusty's turn-about , it fell back into a dazed heap. The impact knocked the breath out of Rusty, and he staggered. He quickly found his footing and arched his back, puffing out his orange fur, ready to spring onto the other kitten.**

" Wow. You were brave even as a kittypet." Brightheart said which made Firestar blush.

**But his attacker simply sat up and began to lick a forepaw, all signs of aggression gone.**

" That's Graystripe for ya." Sandstorm said.

" He always gets detracted easily."

Everyone laughed at this but Graystripe

" Hey!" he said.

**Rusty felt strangely disappointed. Every part of him was tense, ready for battle. Firestar started to laugh. Everyone gave him a glare. " You'll see." was all he said. " Hi there, Kittypet!" meowed the tom cheerily. " You put up quite a fight for a tame kitty!" Rusty remained on tiptoe for a second, wondering whether to attack or not.**

" If you did you would have been badly injured." Graystripe said and Firestar nodded like he got the message.

I leaned in, wanting to know what would happen next.

**Then he remembered the strength he had felt in the kitten's paws when he had pinned him to the ground.**

" Good thing you thought twice." Bluestar said before sighing with relief.

**He dropped onto his pads, loosened his muscles, and let his spine unbend. " And I'll fight you again if I have to." he growled.**

" You have a lot of bravery." Redtail noted before he licked a forepaw.

Firestar nodded before he read on.

**" I'm Graypaw, by the way." the gray kitten went on, ignoring his threat. " I'm training to be a Thunderclan warrior." Rusty remained silent. He didn't understand what this Graywhatsit was meowing about,**

Everyone bursted out laughing but Graystripe.

" I'm not Graywhatsit." he whined.

" What ever you say, Graywhatsit!" me and everyone else said in usion but Graystripe.

Then Graystripe pouted.

**but he sensed the threat had passed. He hid his confusion by leaning down to lick his ruffled chest. " What's a kittypet like you doing out in the woods? Don't you know its dangerous?" asked Graypaw. " If _you're_ the most dangerous thing the woods has to offer, then I think I can handle it." Rusty Bluffed.**

" Oh he's far from most dangerous!" Blackstar hissed.

**Graypaw looked up at him for a moment, narrowing his big yellow eyes. " Oh, I'm far from the most dangerous.**

" See." Blackstar said which made everyone roll their eyes.

**If I were even half a warrior, I'd give an intruder like you some real wounds to think about."** **Rusty felt a thrill of fear at these ominous words. What did this cat mean by " intruder" ?**

" He means-" Squirrelflight started but was cut off by Brambleclaw.

" Shut up, Squirrelflight!" he said while he rolled his amber eyes.

" **Anyway," meowed Graypaw, using his sharp teeth to tug a clump of grass from between his claws, " I didn't think it was worth hurting you. You're obviously not from one of the other Clans." " Other Clans?" Rusty echoed, confused. Graypaw let out a impatient** **hiss.**

" I would too." Blackstar meowed which made most cats roll their eyes.

**" You must have heard of the four warrior Clans that hunt around here! I belong to Thunderclan. The other clans are always trying to steal prey from our territory, especially Shadowclan. Their so fierce they would have ripped you to shreds, no questions asked."**

" You bet we would." Tawnypelt said looking at the book.

**Graypaw paused to spit angrily and continued: " They come to take prey that is rightfully ours. It's the job of the Thunderclan warriors to keep them out of our territory. When I've finished my training, I'll be so dangerous, I'll have the other clans shaking in their flea bitten skins!**

" Your not any better!" Onestar retorted while he looked at Graystripe.

" Hey! Cut me some slack I was a apprentice then."

Brambleclaw raised a eyebrow.

" How do you cut slack. The most important question is what even is slack?"

Firestar raised a eyebrow before he read on.

**They won't dare to come near us then!" Rusty narrowed his eyes. This must be one of the wildcats Smudge had warn him about!**

" Not even close!" Crowfeather shouted at the book.

" Why are you cats talking to books?" Spottedleaf and I asked.

**Living rough in the woods, hunting and fighting each other for every last scrap of food.**

" Now that part," Mistyfoot said.

" Was true." everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

**Yet Rusty didn't feel scared.**

" Why!?" Lionblaze asked. Firestar rolled his eyes but he read on.

**In fact, it was hard not to admire this confident kitten.**

" Gasp! You admire me!" Graystripe said with joy.

" Yeah," Firestar said. "

When I was young."

At that comment Graystripe pouted.

**" So your not a warrior yet?"he asked. ****" Why? Do you think I was?" Graypaw purred proudly ; then he shook his wide, furry head. " I won't be a real warrior for ages. I have to go through training first. Kits have to be six moons old before they even _begin _training. Tonight is my first night out as a apprentice."**

" Your giving him an introduction like he is joining the Clan." Silverstream noted and everyone nodded.

I cracked a smile before Firestar started reading again.

**" Why don't you find yourself an owner with a nice cozy home? "**

" That will _never_ happen in my world." Crowfeather said and he spit furiously.

**Your life would be much easier," Rusty meowed. " There are plenty of housefolk who'd take in a kitten like you. All you have to do is sit where they can see you and look hungry for a couple of days-"** **" And they'd feed me pellets that look like rabbit droppings and soft slop!"**

" Ewe. Just describing it makes me lose a appetite." Hollyleaf stated.

**Graypaw interrupted. " No way! I can't think of anything worse than being a _kittypet! _Their nothing but twoleg toys!**

" Check." Crowfeather said which made everyone glare at him.

" What the heck?" I asked.

**Eating stuff that doesn't look like food,**

" Check." Firestar said.

"What the!?" Brindleface said while raising a eyebrow.

**making dirt in a box of gravel,**

" Pretty much." Mousefur said. "

I give up!" Brindleface shouted and hunched over.

**sticking their noses outside only when the Twolegs allow them? That's no life!**

" Yes that is no life." Blackstar said crossly.

**Out here its wild, and it's free. We come and go as we please."**

" Did you now that you just rhymed. Free and please rhyme." Jayfeather pointed out which made Graystripe blush.

**He finished his speech with a proud spit,**

" Wow. Just wow." Whitestorm said while he rolled his eyes.

**then meowed mischievously, " Until you've tasted a fresh-killed mouse, you haven't lived. Have you ever tasted mouse?" " No," Rusty admitted, a little defensively. " Not yet." " I guess you'll never understand." Graypaw sighed.**

" Graystripe! Be nice!" Spottedleaf yelled at him.

Jayfeather opened his mouth but then closed it again.

**" You weren't born wild. It makes a big difference,**

" You bet-" " Blackstar started but was cut off by me and everyone else.

" SHUT UP!"

**You need to be born with warrior blood in your veins, or feel of the wind in your whiskers. Kitties born into Twoleg nests could never feel the same way." Rusty remembered the way he had felt in his dream. " That's not true!" he mewed indignantly. Graypaw did not reply**.

" What because you were speechless?" Mousefur asked which made Graystripe growl.

" Shut up, Mousefur!"

Spottedleaf gasped.

" Graystripe, respect your elders!" she snapped.

**He suddenly stiffened midlick, one paw still raised, and sniffed the air.**

" What happened?" Mistyfoot asked. Firestar sighed.

" You'll see." he said.

" Firestar, dad, I'm really getting sick in tired of you saying that, just tell us!" I yelled.

**" I smell cats from my clan," he hissed. " You should go. They won't be pleased to find you hunting in our territory!" Rusty looked around, wondering how Graypaw knew any cat was approaching. He couldn't smell anything different on the leaf- scented breeze.**

" Kittypet's don't have the best sense of smell. Just saying." Dustpelt said which made Firestar angry.

" Hey!"

**But his fur stood on end at the note of urgency in Graypaw's voice. " Quick!" he hissed Graypaw again. " Run!" Rusty prepared to spring into the bushes, not knowing which way was safe to jump. He was too late.**

" How?" Sandstorm asked. Firestar shrugged. " It will say."

**A voice meowed behind him, firm and menacing. " What's going on here?"**

" Dun!" Cloudtail yelled.

" Dun!" Brambleclaw yelled.

" DUN!" they finished together.

Yellowfang looked really annoyed.

" Somebody kill me now." she groaned.

**Rusty turned to see a large gray she-cat strolling majestically out from the undergrowth. She was magnificent.**

Everyone busted out laughing at this.

I thought of what his expression would be and I laughed harder.

**White hair streaked her muzzle,**

" Which is a fair sign that Bluestar is old." Brightheart said.

" I"M NOT FREAKING OLD!" Bluestar shouted which made everyone glare at her.

**and a ugly scar parted the fur across her shoulders, but her smooth gray coat shone like silver in the moonlight.****" Bluestar!" Beside Rusty, Graypaw crouched down and narrowed his eyes. He crouched down even lower when a second cat- a handsome, golden tabby-followed the gray cat into the clearing.**

" Lionheart?" Sandstorm asked and Graystripe nodded.

**" You shouldn't be so near Twolegplace, Graypaw!" growled the golden tabby angrily, narrowing his green eyes. " I know, Lionheart, I'm sorry." Graypaw looked down at his paws. Rusty copied Graypaw and crouched low to the forest floor,**

" Wow, Firestar, you showed your respect." Redtail said giving Firestar a firm nod.

**his ears twitched nervously. These cats had an air of strength he had never seen in any of his garden friends.**

" Uh, no DIB." Dustpelt said.

" Is that your favorite word, Dustpelt? DIB?" Spottedleaf asked and Dustpelt nodded.

**Maybe what Smudge had warned him about was true.****" Who is this?" asked the she-cat. Rusty flinched as she turned her gaze on him. Her piercing blue eyes made him feel even more vulnerable.**

" I know right." I heard Graystripe whisper to Firestar.

" I heard That!" Bluestar yelled at the shaggy furred tom.

**" He's no threat," meowed Graypaw quickly. " He's not another Clan warrior, just a Twoleg pet from beyond our territories." Just a twoleg kittypet! The words inflamed Rusty, but he held his tongue.**

" Wise thing to do." Yellowfang said.

" Yes," Stonefur added. " Very wise indeed."

**The warning look in Bluestar's stare told him that she had observed the anger in his eyes, and he looked away.****" This is Bluestar; she's _leader_ of my clan!" Graypaw hissed to Rusty under his breath. " And Lionheart. He's my mentor, which means he's training me to be a warrior." " Thank you for the introduction, Graypaw," meowed Lionheart cooly. Bluestar was still staring at Rusty. " You fight well for a twoleg pet," she meowed.**

" How did she- oh."said Mistyfoot while nodding.

" What are you cats hiding from us?" Squirrelflight asked before she frowned.

**Rusty and Graypaw exchanged confused glances.**

" How could she know?" Jayfeather asked which made Firestar laugh.

" What."

**How could she know?**

" Jayfeather, don't repeat Firestar's thoughts." Sandstorm joked.

**" We have been watching you both," Bluestar went on, as if she had read their thoughts.**

" I pretty much did." Bluestar said looking at Firestar and Graystripe.

**" We wondered how you would deal with an intruder, Graypaw. You attacked him bravely." Graypaw looked pleased at Bluestar's praise. " Sit up, both of you!" Bluestar looked at Rusty. " You too, kittypet." He sat up immediately and held Bluestar's gaze evenly as she addressed him. " You reacted well to the attack, kittypet. Graypaw is stronger than you,**

" Not anymore. Firestar could kick some serious bootie!" Cloudtail said which made everyone laugh.

**but you used your wits to defend yourself. And you turned to face him when he chased you. I've not seen a kittypet do that before." Rusty managed to nod his thanks, taken aback by such unexpected praise. Her next words surprised him even more.**

" What were they?" everyone asked but Bluestar, Graystripe, Firestar and Blackstar.

" Shut up and you'll find out, for Starclan's sake!" Blackstar growled.

**" I have been wondering how you would perform out here, beyond the Twolegplace. We patrol this border frequently, so I have often seen you sitting on your boundary, staring out into the forest. And now, at last, you have dared to place your paws here." Bluestar stared at Rusty thoughtfully. " You do seem to have a natural hunting ability. Sharp eyes. You would have caught that mouse if you had not hesitated so long." " R-really?" Rusty stammered.**

" Yeah. R-really?" Cloudtail said doing his best impression of Firestar which made everyone crack up even Firestar.

**Lionheart spoke now.****His deep meow was respectful but insistent. " Bluestar, this is a kittypet. He should not be hunting on Thunderclan territory . Send him home to his Twolegs!" Rusty prickled at Lionheart's dismissive words. " Send me home?" he mewed impatiently.**

" Why is Lionheart being like this?" Mousefur asked her voice rasping.

" I thought Lionheart was kind." Bluestar looked at the old brown she- cat.

" Um, he didn't want a kittypet on Thunderclan territory." Bluestar answered.

**Bluestar's words had made him glow with pride. Sh had noticed him; she had been impressed by him. " But I've only come here to hunt for a mouse or two. I'm sure there's enough to go around."**

" Don't say that!" me and all the cats yelled at Firestar.

**Bluestar had turned her head to acknowledge Lionheart's words. Now her head snapped back at Rusty. Her blue eyes blazing with anger.**

" Uh oh! Bluestar's mad!" Dustpelt said, sounding like a little kit who had made his clan leader mad. Me and everybody bursted out laughing, despite the situation it was.

**" There's never enough to go around," she spat. " If you didn't live such a soft, overfed life, you would know that!" Rusty was confused b Bluestar's sudden rage, but one glance at the horrified look on Graypaw's face was enough to tell him he had spoke too freely.**

" Yeah, I think we could tell." Crowfeather said.

**Lionheart stepped to his leader's side. Both warriors loomed over him now. Rusty looked into Bluestar's threatening stare and his pride dissolved. These were not cozy fireside cats he was dealing with- they were mean, hungry cats who were probably going to finish what Graypaw had started.**

" Done." Firestar said pushing the book forward.

" Who would like to read now?" Onestar asked everyone. " I think I would like to." Crowfeather said.

Author's note: Thank you for the reviews :D. I would have updated sooner but I had to find out how to post the second chapter. ( Because I'm new to the site and all.) But anyway I have one question to ask you: Which 2 warriors from Starclan or outside the clans would you like to read the books with Firestar and the gang? I will update on Friday.- imlegitdemigod


	3. Crowfeather reads: Chapter 2

Author's note: One of the guest requested that Crowfeather should read and Crowfeather will. You have until November 29 to vote on which two cats from Starclan or a cat outside the clan. You could also vote for Midnight to read with them.

Graystripe's POV

" Who would like to read now?" Onestar asked. " I think I would like to." Crowfeather said. Firestar grabbed the book that he pushed into the center of the circle. Then a devilish grin went across Firestar's face. " This is going to be good." I thought to myself. " Hey Crowfeather, think fast!" Firestar said, throwing the book to Crowfeather, which accidently hit Crowfeather in the face with the book. Leafpool, me, Squirrelflight, Stonefur, and a lot of other cats were laughing at this. Crowfeather growled before he started reading. **" Well?" hissed Bluestar, her face only a mouse-length from his now.** " Well, you must've made Bluestar pretty mad." Dustpelt said and I nodded. " Super mad." " The maddest of the mad." Brambleclaw said. **Lionheart remained silent as he towered over Rusty. He flattened his ears and crouched under the golden warrior's cold stare. His fur prickled uncomfortably. " I am no threat to your clan," he mewed, looking down at his trembling paws.** " You threaten a Clan when you take food from a clan." Lionblaze said which made me laugh. " What?" " You'll see." **" You threaten our Clan when you take our food," yowled Bluestar.** " What is up with my grandchildren repeating thoughts from everyone?" Joked Sandstorm and she gave Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf a warm smile. **" You have plenty of food in your Twoleg nest already. You come here only to hunt for sport. But we have to hunt to survive."** " All of that is pretty much true." Leafpool said. Crowfeather nodded in agreement before he started to read again. **The truth of the warrior queen's words pierced Rusty like a blackthorn, and suddenly he understood her anger.** " What!?" Blackstar said. His eyes were so wide I swore they would pop out of his head. Yellowfang was the first one to speak after the long period of silence. " Blackstar, are you speechless that Firestar understood Bluestar's anger?" she asked which made Blackstar nod. **He stopped trembling, sat up, and straightened his ears. He raised his eyes to meet hers. " I had not thought of it that way before. I'm sorry," he meowed solemnly,** " That's very wise of you. To treat Bluestar with respect even if you were not in her clan yet." Redtail said which made Firestar smile. " Good grief." I mumbled to myself. " **I will not hunt here again." Bluestar let her hackles fall and signaled to Lionheart to step back. " You are an unusual kittypet, Rusty." she meowed.** " Uh, Bluestar, I think we might-" I started but was cut of by a angry meow. " Shut up, Graystripe!" Bluestar yelled at me.

**Graypaw's sigh of relief made Rusty's ears twitch. He heard the approval in Bluestar's voice and noticed as she swapped a meaningful glance with Lionheart. The look made him curious.** " And the rest of us also." Mistyfoot said while she looked at Bluestar. " I cannot believe that Bluestar is Mistyfoot and Stonefur's mother." I thought to myself. **What flashed between the two warriors? Quietly he asked, " Is survival here really so hard?"** " Yes." Sandstorm told the book. " Pretty much." Jayfeather added. " Mm hm." Cloudtail finished. **" Our territory covers only part of the forest," answered Bluestar. " We compete with other Clans for what we have. And this year, late newleaf means prey is scarce.**

**" Is your clan really big?" Rusty meowed, his eyes wide.** " Oh, sure its not." Dustpelt said sarcastically. **" Big enough," replied Bluestar. " Our territory can support us, but there is no prey left over." " Are you all warriors, then?" Rusty asked.** " No!" everyone yelled at Firestar. " Well, gee, do you think I would know during that time?" **Bluestar's guarded answers were just making him more and more curious. Lionheart answered. " Some are warriors. **" Like me." Cloudtail said.** Some are too young** " Like Bumblekit." Brambleclaw added. **or too old** " Like Mousefur and Bluestar." Cloudtail said. " HEY!" Mousefur and Bluestar yelled at Cloudtail, anger in their voices. or too busy caring for kits to hunt." " Like Daisy!" Brambleclaw and Cloudtail chorused. **" And you all live and share prey together?"** " Yup." Whitestorm said simply. " Pretty much." Feathertail added with a grin. **Rusty murmured in awe, thinking a little guiltily about his own easy, selfish life. Bluestar looked again at Lionheart. The golden tabby stared back at her steadily. At last she returned her gaze to Rusty and meowed, " Perhaps you should find out these things fore yourself. Would you like to join Thunderclan?"** " So, you just ask him? You don't think things over first?" Blackstar meowed which made all the Thunderclan warriors glare at him with anger. " You know that I would say-" Blackstar went on but he was interrupted me and all the cats in the clearing. " We know what you would say so shut up!" Blackstar pouted at this. **Rusty was so surprised, he couldn't speak.** " I still can't." Blackstar said. Everyone gave him a glare and he shut up. " Read on, Crowfeather." Spottedleaf said.** Bluestar went on: " If you did, you would train with Graypaw to become a Clan warrior." " But kittypets can't be warriors!"** **Graypaw blurted out.** " YES THEY CAN!" almost everyone shouted at me. " Hey! I blurted it out, besides, too much was spilled lately in that time." **" They don't have warrior blood!" A sad look clouded Bluestar's eyes. " Warrior blood," she echoed with a sigh. " Too much has been spilled lately."** " Graystripe, now your starting to repeat everyone's thoughts?" Sandstorm asked. **Bluestar fell silent and Lionheart meowed, " Bluestar is only offering you training, young kit. There is no guarantee you would become a full warrior. It might prove too difficult for you.** " Nope. It was too easy." Squirrelflight told the book which made Brambleclaw roll his eyes. **After all, you are used to a comfortable life." Rusty was stung by Lionheart's words. He swung his head around to face the golden tabby. " Why offer me the chance, then?"** " Yeah why-" " Shut up Blackstar!" Firestar yowled at him. Redtail glared at Blackstar. **But it was Bluestar who answered. " You are right to question our motives, young one. The fact is Thunderclan needs more warriors." " Oh, I see." Lepordstar said. " You see what?" Leafpool said while she raised a eyebrow.**

**" Understand that Bluestar does not make this offer lightly," warned Lionheart. " If you wish to train with us, we will have to take you into our Clan. You must either live with us and respect our ways, or return to your Twolegs and never come back. You cannot live a paw in each world."** " Join Thunderclan. Join Thunderclan. Join Thunderclan." Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, Cloudtail and Hollyleaf chanted.

" Someone please put me out of my misery and kill me!" Yellowfang groaned. **A cool breeze stirred the undergrowth, ruffling Rusty's fur. He shivered, not with the cold, but with excitement at the incredible possibilities of opening up in front of him. " Are you wondering if it's worth giving up your comfortable kittypet life?" asked Bluestar gently. " But do you realize the price you will pay for your warmth and food?" Rusty looked at her, puzzled. Surely his encounter with these cats had proved to him just how easy and luxurious his life was.** " I personally think that my life is better now, though." Firestar said. **" I can tell your still a tom," Bluestar added, " despite the Twoleg stench that clings to your fur." " What do you mean- _still_ a tom?"** " She means-" " Squirrelflight listen to the book and stop telling the book what things mean!" Brambleclaw stated. **" You haven't been taken by the Twolegs to see the Cutter," meowed Bluestar gravely. " Not so quite so keen to fight a Clan cat, I suspect!" Rusty was confused. He suddenly thought of Henry, who had became fat and lazy since his visit to the vet. Was that what Bluestar meant by Cutter?** " Pretty much." Silverstream said before she looked at Feathertail and smiled. **" The Clan may not be able to offer you such easy food or warmth," continued Bluestar.**

**" In the season of leaf-bare, nights in the forest can be cruel. The Clan will demand great loyalty and hard work. You will be expected to protect the Clan with your life if necessary. And there are many mouths to feed. But the rewards are great. You will remain a tom. You will be trained in the ways of the wild. You will even learn what it is to be a real cat. The strength and the fellowship of the Clan will always be with you, even when you hunt alone."** " Those are the best things about being in a Clan." I said and everyone nodded in agreement. **Rusty's head reeled. Bluestar seemed to be offering him the life he had lived so many times, and so tantalizingly, in his dreams, but he could he live like this for real? Lionheart interrupted his thoughts. " Come, Bluestar, let's not waste any more time here. Tigerclaw will wonder what has become of us." He stood up and flicked his tail expectantly. " Wait," Rusty meowed. " Can I think about your offer?" Bluestar looked at him for a long moment and nodded. " Lionheart will be here tomorrow at sunhigh," she told him. " Give him your answer then.**" " Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!" Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze shouted. " Kill me! Kill me! Kill me!" Yellowfang begged. **Bluestar murmured a low signal, and in a single movement the three cats turned and disappeared into the undergrowth. Rusty blinked. He stared-excited, uncertain- up past the ferns that encircled him, through the canopy of leaves, to the stars that glittered in the clear sky. The scent of the Clan cats still hung heavy in the evening air. And as Rusty turned and headed for home, he felt a strange sensation inside him, tugging him back into the depths of the forest. His fur prickled deliciously in the light wind, and the rustling leaves seemed to whisper his name into the shadows.**

" Done." Crowfeather said as he pushed the book into the center of the circle. Then a loud noise that sounded like a monster on a Thunderpath rumbled where Cloudtail was sitting. " Was that?" Dustpelt asked and Cloudtail nodded. " Yes. That was my stomach. I am still hungry ever since Firestar read about that mouse in the first chapter!." " Now that I'm thinking about it, I'm starting to feel pretty hungry." I said. " Yeah, Firestar, could we eat?" Sandstorm asked which made Firestar let out a long sigh. " Oka-" " Outta my way!" Cloudtail shouted as he made his way towards the fresh- kill pile, not stopping for anybody who crossed his path. He already went about 8 paces away from where we were reading and ran over Sorreltail, Brackenfur, Ferncloud, Millie, and Spiderleg. " Speaking on who wants to read, I think I would like to." Squirrelflight said.

Authors note: Thank you for all of the reviews and views this book has gotten.:). Can Cloudtail ever tame his hunger? Vote for which 2 warriors from Starclan, cats outside the clan, or other animals ( like Midnight the badger.) who you would like to read the warrior books with Firestar and the gang.

Like, Comment, tell me your opinion, and tell me what you think should happen in the future! I would love to hear what you think! :D - imlegitdemigod


	4. Squirrelflight reads: Chapter 3

Author's note: Thank you for all of the reviews and views this book has gotten. In The Forest requested that one of Firestar's daughters should read this chapter and of coarse I thought that was a awesome idea. Now, on with the story

Hollyleaf's POV

After Cloudtail and everyone else eaten Squirrelflight started to read. **That morning, as Rusty slept off his night's wanderings, the mouse dream came again, even more vivid then before. **" If that means more detail, I would die!" Tawnypelt complained. I raised an eyebrow. " What is up with you and complaining?" Brambleclaw shrugged " I know right! But I _know_ she didn't get it from me." **Free from his collar, beneath the moon, he stalked the timid creature. But this time he was aware of being watched.** " And the detail comes poring down!" Tawnypelt groaned again. " Will you stop complaining!?" Squirrelflight said before she read on. **Shining from the shadows of the forest he saw dozens of yellow eyes. The Clan cats had entered his dream world. **" Now, what's wrong with us?" Graystripe whined while he looked at Firestar. " I might have just might have thought that you were strange-". " HEY!" Bluestar and Graystripe whined. " But, I know you are not strange now." Firestar said quickly which made both cats relax. **Rusty woke, blinking in the bright sunshine that was streaming across the kitchen floor. His fur felt heavy and thick with warmth. His food bowl had been topped up, and his water bowl had been rinsed bout and filled with bitter-tasting Twoleg water. **" So that's when you started to refer your owners to Twolegs." Jayfeather breathed. " Sometimes I wonder how I'm related to him." I thought to myself. " So you do admit that Twoleg water is disgusting?" Blackstar asked as he raised a eyebrow. " Yes!" Firestar shouted at him which made Squirrelflight flinch. " You wanna make me deaf, Firestar, don't ya?" Squirrelflight asked. **Rusty preferred drinking from puddles outside, but when it was hot, or he was very thirsty, he had to admit it was easier to lap up the water indoors. **" I would do that also." Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and I said in usion. **Could he really abandon this comfortable life? **" YES!" me and all the cats said in usion. **He ate, then pushed his way out of the cat flap into the garden. The day promised to be warm, and the garden was heavy with the smell of the early blossoms. " Hello, Rusty!" mewed a voice from the fence.** " I guess it was Smudge." Brambleclaw said while laughing.** It was Smudge.** Me and everyone burst out laughing

at the name Smudge. " Again, who would name their cat Smudge?" I asked everyone and Cloudtail shrugged his shoulders. **" You should have been awake a hour ago. The baby sparrows were pit stretching their wings." **" Come on! Now I'm hungry. Again!" Cloudtail shouted at the book. **" Did you catch any?" **" Nope!" Blackstar guessed. **Smudge yawned and licked his nose. " Couldn't be bothered. I'd already eaten enough at home. Anyway, why weren't **_**you**_** out earlier? Yesterday you were complaining about Henry sleeping his time away, and today you're not much better yourself." **" He has a-" Cloudtail started but was cut off by a angry growl. " Shut up, Cloudtail!" **Rusty sat down on the cool earth beside the fence and curled his tail neatly over his front paws. " I was in the woods last night," he reminded his friend. At once he felt the blood stir in his veins and his fur stiffen. Smudge looked down at him, his eyes wide. " Oh, yes, I forgot! How was it? **" Amazing." Firestar told the book and everyone else. **Did you catch anything? **" Nothing, really." Tawnypelt added. I raised a eyebrow and she gave me a glare. **Or did anything catch you?" **" Correct ta mondo." Graystripe said. **Rusty paused, not sure how to tell his old friend what had happened. " I met some wild cats," he began. " What!" Smudge was clearly shocked. " Did you get into a fight?" **" Sort of." Jayfeather said and Firestar laughed and Sandstorm shook her head. " If he repeats you, Firestar, I think I will be going crazy."

" **Sort of."** Cloudtail and Brambleclaw started to crack up. " You're crazy, Sandstorm." they both managed to get out. **Rusty could feel the energy surging through his body again as he recalled the strength and power of the Clan cats. " Were you hurt? What happened?" Smudge prompted him eagerly. **" Smudge sounds like he is trying to get your whole life story." Leafpool noted and Crowfeather nodded in agreement. Leafpool gave him a glare. " What's wrong with agreeing with you?" he asked and with that Leafpool moved as far away from Crowfeather as she possibly could. **" There were three of them. Bigger and stronger than any of us." " And you fought all three of them!" Smudge interrupted, his tail twitching with excitement. **" Wow, that cat is dumb." Feathertail noted and Silverstream gave her a glare. " It's the truth!" **" No!" Rusty mewed hastily. " Just the youngest one; the other two came later." " How come they didn't shred you to pieces?"** " For StarClan's sake they wanted him to join their Clan!" Squirrelflight yelled at the book. Everyone starred at Squirrelflight, too speechless to speak. **" They just wanted me to leave their territory. But then..." Rusty hesitated. " What!" mewed Smudge impatiently. **" Just tell us!" Lionblaze shouted at the book. **" They asked me to join their Clan." Smudge's whiskers quivered disbelievingly. **" Mine would have been if I didn't know what will happen. " Blackstar said. **" They did!" Rusty insisted. " Why would they do that?" " I don't know," Rusty admitted. " I think they need extra paws in their Clan." " Sounds a bit odd to me," Smudge said mewed doubtfully. " I wouldn't trust them if I were you." Rusty looked at Smudge. His black-and-white friends had never shown any interest in venturing into the woods. He was perfectly content living with his housefolk. He would never understand the restless longing that Rusty's dreams stirred in him night after night. " But I do trust them," Rusty purred softly. " And I've made up my mind. **" Join ThunderClan, Join ThunderClan!" all the cats yelled but Firestar and Yellowfang. " Again, could someone like drown me in a river or cut my throat?" Yellowfang asked. **I'm going to join them." **" YES!" me and all the cats yelled in usion, even Blackstar was one of them. " Everyone seems so happy." Whitestorm noted and everyone nodded in agreement. **Smudge scrambled down from the fence and stood in front of Rusty. **" You fat old tabby, move out of Rusty's way so he can go into the freaking forest!" Blackstar yelled at the book which made me and everyone else crack up, Cloudtail and Brambleclaw the most. " Wow Blackstar, wow." Dustpelt managed to get out.** " Please don't go, Rusty," he mewed in alarm. " I might never see you again." **" But it is for the best." Mousefur pointed out. " Since when is Mousefur so wise?" Cloudtail asked which made Mousefur growl. **Rusty nudged him affectionately with his head. " Don't worry. My housefolk will get another cat. You'll get on with him fine. You get along with everyone!" " But it won't be the same!" Smudge wailed. **" Like Mousefur said, it's for the best." Bluestar said. **Rusty twitched his tail impatiently. " That's just the point. If I stay around here till they take me to the Cutter, I won't be the same either." Smudge looked puzzled. " The Cutter?" he echoed. " The vet," Rusty explained. " To be altered, like Henry was." Smudge shrugged and stared down at his paws. " I mean, I know he's a bit lazier now, but he's not unhappy. We could still have fun." **" Yeah," Spottedleaf said. " How?" Redtail nodded in agreement. " Seriously, how can being lazy be fun?" Squirrelflight asked and everyone shrugged. **Rusty felt his heart fill with sadness at the thought of leaving his friend. " I'm sorry Smudge. I'll miss you but I have to go." Smudge didn't reply, but stepped forward and gently touched Rusty's nose with his own. " Fair enough. I can see I can't stop you, but at least let's spend one more morning together." **" What about meeting Lionheart at Sunhigh?" Lepordstar asked. Firestar sighed. " You'll see how things will work out." was all he said before Squirrelflight started to read again. **Rusty found himself enjoying the morning even more than usual, visiting his old haunts with Smudge, sharing words with the cats he had grown up with. Every one of his senses felt supercharged, as if he were poised before a huge jump. As sunhigh approached, Rusty grew more and more impatient to see if Lionheart would really be waiting for him. The idle buzz of meows from his old friends seemed to fade into the background as al his senses strained toward the woods. Rusty jumped down from his garden fence for the last time and crept into the woods. He had said his good-byes to Smudge. Now all his thoughts were focused on the forest and the cats who lived in it. **" So that's how you where feeling when you were going into the woods to your new home." Brambleclaw said and Firestar nodded. " Firestar, what was your warrior name?" I asked. " It will be at the end of the book." Firestar said. " Come on!" Lionblaze complained. " Can't you at least tell us the first letter in it like Fire what? Firebird? Firehurt-" " Firehurt!? Out of all the names you could have come up with you thought Firehurt was Firestar's warrior name?" Everyone shouted at Lionblaze. **As he approached the spot where he had met with the Clan cats the night before, he sat down and tasted the air. Tall trees shield the ground from the middy sunshine, making it comfortably cool. Here and there a patch of sunlight shone through a gap in the leaves and lit up the forest floor. Rusty could smell the same cat- scent as last night, but he had no idea whether it was old or new. He lifted his head and sniffed uncertainly. " You have a lot to learn," meowed a deep voice. **" Lionheart!" me and everyone chorused. **" Even the tiniest Clan kit knows when another cat is nearby." Rusty saw a pair of glowing green eyes glinting from beneath a bramble bush. Now he recognized the scent: it was Lionheart. **" I knew it!" Stonefur said, celebrating his victory. **" Can you tell if I'm alone?" asked the golden tabby, stepping into the light. Hastily, Rusty sniffed again. The scents of Bluestar and Graypaw were still there, but not as strong as the previous night. Hesitantly, he mewed, " Bluestar and Graypaw aren't with you this time." " That's right." meowed Lionheart. " But someone else is." Rusty stiffened as a second Clan cat strode into the clearing. **" Is it Whitestorm?" Onestar asked which made everyone jump. Like a little while with Spottedleaf, everyone forgot that Onestar was with them. **" This is Whitestorm,"** " How do you cats know this stuff?" Firestar asked and I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't know." I replied. **purred Lionheart. " One of ThunderClan's senior warriors." Rusty looked at the tom and felt his spine tingle with cold fear. **

" Why are you scared of me?" Whitestorm asked. It was Dustpelt who answered. " It must be in the book." **Was this a trap? Long-bodied and muscular, Whitestorm stood in from of Rusty and gazed down at him. His white coat was thick and unmarked and his eyes were the yellow of sunbaked sand. **" No, his eyes are not the yellow of sunbaked sand!" Graystripe wailed not sadly but with confusion. **Rusty flattened his ears warily, and tensed his muscles in preparation for a fight. " Relax, before your fear-scent brings unwanted attention." growled Lionheart. " We are here only to take to our camp." Rusty sat very still, hardly daring to breathe, as Whitestorm stretched his nose forward and gave him a curious sniff. " Hello, young one," murmured the white cat. " I've heard a lot about you." **" If I heard that from a cat I didn't know, I would literally wet myself." Cloudtail said which made everyone laugh softly. **Rusty dipped his head in greeting. " Come, we can speak more once we are in the camp," ordered Lionheart, and, without pausing, he and Whitestorm leaped away into the undergrowth. Rusty jumped to his paws and followed as quickly as he could. The two warriors made no allowances for Rusty as they sped through the forest, and before long he was struggling to keep up. **" I'm sorry about that." Whitestorm said and Firestar nodded. " Don't feel bad." **Their pace barely slowed as they led him over fallen trees that they cleared in a single leap, but which Rusty had to scramble over paw by paw. They passed through sharply fragrant pine trees, where they had to jump across deep gullies churned up by a Twoleg tree-eater. **" I love how you reefer tree eating monster to tree eater." Graystripe said which made Lionblaze laugh softly. **From the safety of his garden fence, Rusty had often heard it roaring and snarling in the distance. One gully was too wide to jump, half-filled with slimy, foul smelling water. **" Ewe." me and all the cats said in usion. " That would be nasty!" Cloudtail exclaimed. Squirrelflight nodded in agreement before she read on. **The Clan cats waded through without hesitating. Rusty had never put a paw in water before. But he was determined no to show any signs of weakness, so he narrowed his eyes and followed trying to ignore the uncomfortable wetness that soaked his belly fur. At last Lionheart and Whitestorm paused. Rusty skidded to a halt behind them and stood panting while the two warriors stepped onto a rock that rested on the edge of a small ravine. **I chuckled picturing Firestar as a young kit panting from just going that little distance, but still I would pant too. **" We are very close to our camp now," meowed Lionheart. Rusty strained to see any signs of life-moving leaves, a glimpse of fur among the bushes below, but his eyes saw nothing except the same undergrowth that covered the rest of the forest floor. " Use your nose. You must be able to scent it," hissed Whitestorm impatiently. Rusty closed his eyes and sniffed. WHitestorm was right. The scents here were very different from the cat-scent he was used to. The air smelled stronger, speaking of many, many different cats. He nodded thoughtfully and announced. " I smell cats." **" Uh, no DIB!" Tawnypelt and Dustpelt said in usion. They stared at each other, then quickly looked away. **Lionheart and Whitestorm exchanged amused looks. **Blackstar opened his mouth but was interrupted by Jayfeather. " I know what you'll say." Jayfeather said. " ' I would exchange a amused look too." Jayfeather then said, doing the best impression of Blackstar I have ever heard. Everyone busted out laughing, while Tawnypelt was laughing the hardest. **" There will come a time, if you are accepted into the Clan, **" He was." Sandstorm said then looked down. " What's wrong?" I asked but she just shook her head. **when you will know each cat-scent by name," Lionheart meowed. " Follow me!" He led the way nimbly down the boulders to the bottom of the ravine, and pushed his way through a thick patch of gorse. Rusty followed, and Whitestorm took up the rear. As his sides scraped against the prickly gorse, Rusty looked down and noticed that the grass beneath his paws was flattened into a broad, strong smelling track. This must be the main entrance into the camp, he thought. **" I always wondered what the ThunderClan camp in the forest home looked like." I wondered out loud and Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Crowfeather nodded in agreement. **Beyond the gorse, a clearing opened up. The ground at the center was bare, hard earth, shaped by many generations of pawsteps. This camp had been here a long time. **" That camp must've been amazing!" Lionblaze breathed. " And think of where you could stash your medicine cat supplies. Amazing!" Jayfeather added.** The clearing was dappled by sunshine, and the air felt warm and still. Rusty looked around, his eyes wide. There were cats everywhere, sitting alone or in groups, sharing food or purring quietly as they groomed one another. " Just after sunhigh, when the day is hottest, is a time for sharing tongues," Lionheart explained ." Sharing tongues?" Rusty echoed. **" Sharing tongues." Bluestar confirmed while she nodded her head once briefly. **" Clan cats always spend time grooming each other and sharing the news of the day," Whitestorm told him. " We call it sharing tongues. It is a custom that binds the members of the Clan together." The cats had obviously smelled Rusty's foreign scent, for heads began to turn and stare curiously in his direction. **" I would feel pretty shy if most cats in a clearing were staring at me." Brindleface noted and Brightheart nodded. " I felt like this after the other part of my face got badly injured."** Suddenly shy of meeting any cat's gaze directly, Rusty looked around the clearing. It was edged with thick grass, dotted with tree stumps and a fallen tree. A thick curtain of ferns and gorse shielded the camp from the rest of the woods. " Over there," meowed Lionheart, flicking his tail toward an impenetrable-looking tangle of brambles, **" Nursery?" Redtail asked and Firestar nodded. " Wow, your good at guessing, Redtail." I noted. Redtail shrugged his shoulders. " I remembered it from when I was alive." I was shocked for a second. I forgot that some of these cats were dead and where from StarClan. **" is the nursery, where the kits are cared for." Rusty swiveled his ears toward the bushes. He couldn't see through the knot of prickly branches, but he could heart the mewling of several kittens from somewhere inside. As he watched, a ginger she-cat squirmed out through a small gap in the front. **_**That must be one of the queens.**_ " Gosh!" Dustpelt gasped while he rolled his eyes. " You think we wouldn't know that."** Rusty thought. A tabby queen with distinctive black markings appeared around the bramble bush. The two she-cats exchanged a friendly lick between the ears before the tabby slipped inside the nursery, murmuring to the squealing kits. " The care of our kits is shared by all the queens," meowed Lionheart. " All cats serve the Clan. Loyalty to the Clan is the first law in our warrior code, a lesson you must learn quickly if you wish to stay with us." " Here comes Bluestar," meowed Whitestorm, sniffing the air. Rusty sniffed the air too, and was pleased that he was able to recognize the scent of the gray she-cat a moment before she appeared from the shadow of a large boulder that lay beside them at the head of the clearing. **" Well, your sense of smell is starting to get stronger." Spottedleaf said and everyone nodded in agreement**. " He came." Bluestar purred, addressing the warriors. Whitestorm replied. " Lionheart was convinced that he would not." Rusty noticed the tip of Bluestar's tail twitch impatiently. " Well, what do you think of him?" she asked. **" Amazing!" Leafpool chorused. " Natural leader." Whitestorm noted and Brambleclaw nodded. " The greatest leader in Thunderclan besides Bluestar and Thunderstar." Jayfeather said. " My mate is pretty amazing, I know." Sandstorm said.** " He kept up well on the return journey, despite his puny size," Whitestorm admitted. " He certainly seems strong for a kittypet." " So it is agreed?" BLuestar looked at Lionheart and Whitestorm. Both cats nodded. **" I could tell that you wanted Firestar in your Clan as bad as Starclan did." Mistyfoot guessed and Bluestar nodded. " Firestar _is_ the son I've never had, or the one I've always wanted to have" Yellowfang admitted.** " Then I shall announce his arrival to the Clan." Bluestar leaped onto the boulder and yowled, " Let all of those cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting." Her clear call brought all the cats trotting toward her, emerging like liquid shadows from the edge of the clearing. Rusty stayed where he was, flanked by Lionheart and Whitestorm. The other cats settled themselves below the Highrock and looked expectantly up at their leader. Rusty felt a rush of relief as he recognized Graypaw's thick gray fur among the cats. Beside him sat a young tortoiseshell queen, her black tipped tail tucked neatly over her small white paws. **" Spottedleaf!" everyone chorused. Firestar paled. " What?" Leafpool asked as she raised a eyebrow. " Nothing, it was a sertain cats reaction when he found out I joined ThunderClan, that's all." Graystripe said for Firestar. **A large dark tabby crouched behind them, the black stripes on his fur looking like shadows on a moonlit forest floor. **" Darkstripe." all the senor warriors said before spitting with anger. **When the cats were still, Bluestar spoke. " ThunderClan needs more warriors," she began. " Never before have we had so few apprentices in training. It has been decided that ThunderClan will take in an outsider to train as a warrior. . . ." Rusty heard indignant muttering erupt among the Clan cats, but Bluestar silenced them with a firm yowl. " I have found a cat who is willing to become an apprentice of ThunderClan." " **_**Lucky**_** to become an apprentice," caterwauled a loud voice above the ripple of shock that spread through the cats.** " UGH! Is that Longtail?" Graystripe groaned/ asked Firestar and he nodded**. Rusty craned his neck and saw a pale tabby cat standing up and glaring defiantly at the leader. **

" I have a really good feeling that I do not want to know what happens."Sandstorm said and Bluestar nodded. " What happened that day I will never forget." **Bluestar ignored the tabby and addressed all of her Clan. " Lionheart and WHitestorm have met this young cat, and they agree with me that we should train him with the other apprentices." Rusty looked up at Lionheart, then back at the Clan, to find all eyes were on him now. **" Was this what it was like when I was brought into the Clan as a kit?" Cloudtail asked and Firestar nodded. " Yes, but when I came into the Clan it was way worse than what the cats reaction was." **His fur prickled and he swallowed nervously. There was silence for a moment. Rusty was sure they must all be able to hear his heart pulsing and the smell of his fear-scent. Now a deafening crescendo of caterwauling rose from the crowd. " Where does he come from?" **" The Twoleg place." Tawnypelt told the book sternly. **" Which Clan does he belong to?" **" No Clan, you mouse brains!" Blackstar added on to Tawnypelt's sentence.** " What a strange scent he carries! That's not the scent of any Clan **_**I**_** know!" Then one yowl in particular sounded above the rest. " Look at his collar! He's a kittypet!" It was the pale tabby again. " Once a kittypet, always a kittypet. This Clan needs wildborn warriors to defend it, not another soft mouth to feed." Lionheart bent down and hissed into Rusty's ear, " That tabby is Longtail. **" I knew it!" Graystripe sang. **He smells your fear. They all do. You must prove to him and the other cats that your fear won't hold you back." **" Wise words from Lionheart!" Squirrelflight said, purring with pleasure.** But Rusty couldn't move. How could he ever prove to these fierce cats that he wasn't just a kittypet? The tabby continued to jeer at him. " Your collar is a mark of the Twolegs, and that noisy jingling will make you a poor hunter at beast.** " What a rude thing to say!" Brindleface cried. Silverstream nodded in agreement. " Even I would not say such a horrible thing." Graystripe raised a eyebrow. " You don't say any horrible thing, Silverstream." **At worst, it will bring the Twolegs into our territory, looking for the poor lost kittypet who fills the woods with his pitiful tinkling." **

" How rude!" Redtail said and Bluestar looked down. " It gets worse."

**All cats howled in agreement. Longtail went on, well aware that he had the support of his audience. " The noise of your treacherous bell will alert our enemies, even if your Twoleg stench doesn't!" Lionheart hissed into Rusty's ear once more: " Do you back down from a challenge." Rusty still didn't move. But this time he was trying to pinpoint Longtail's position. There he was, just behind a dusky brown queen. Rusty flattened his ears, narrowed his eyes and, hissing, leaped through the startled cats to fling himself onto his tormentor. **" Ya baby! Firestar is going to kick Longtail's little furry tuskus!" Cloudtail said which made everyone bust out laughing, despite the situation. **Longtail was completely unprepared for Rusty's attack. He staggered sideway's, losing his footing on the hard-baked earth. Filled with rage and desperate to prove himself, Rusty dug his claws deep into the tabby cat's fur and sank in his teeth. **" Very clever. And that's a lot coming from _me_." Blackstar said. **No subtle rituals of swiping and boxing preceded this fight. The two cats were locked in a screaming, writhing tussle that flipped and somersaulted around the clearing at the heart of the camp.** " When will you two stop fighting?" Redtail asked and Dustpelt shook his head. " I don't know. " But I do!" Graystripe sung. " What is up with you and singing all of a sudden?" I asked him. Graystripe shrugged. " I don't know." **The other cats had to spring out of the way to avoid the screeching whirlwind of fur. As Rusty scratched and struggled, he was suddenly aware that he felt no fear, only exhilaration. Though the roaring of the blood in his ears, he could hear the cats around them wailing with excitement. **" Nice support." Firestar said sarcastically while he rolled his eyes. **Then Rusty felt his collar tighten around his neck. Longtail had gripped it between his teeth and was tugging, and tugging hard. Rusty felt a terrible pressure at his throat.** **Unable to breathe, he started to panic. He writhed and twisted, but each movement only made the pressure worse. Retching and gulping for air, he summoned up all of his strength and tried to pull away from Longtail's grip. And suddenly, with a loud snap, he was free. **" His collar snapped! Gasp!" Squirrelflight said which made everyone stare at her. " Sorry, I will continue to read." **Longtail tumbled away from him. Rusty scrambled to his paws and looked around. Longtail was crouching three tail-lengths away. And, dangling from Longtail's mouth, Rusty saw his collar, mangled and broken. At once, Bluestar leaped down from the Highrock and silenced the noisy crowd with a thunderous caterwaul. Rusty and Longtail remained fixed on the spot, gasping for breath. **" That battle must've took a ton of your energy." Lionblaze said. Firestar looked at him. " No DIB!" " Oh, looks who's been hanging around Dustpelt and Tawnypelt for too long." Crowfeather said. **Clumps of fur hung from their ruffled coats. Rusty could feet a cut stinging above his eye. Longtail's left ear was badly torn, and blood dripped down his lean shoulders onto the dusty ground. They stared at each other, their hostility not yet spent. Bluestar stepped forward and took the collar from Longtail. She placed in on the ground in front of her and meowed, " The newcomer has lost his Twoleg collar in a battle for his honor. StarClan has spoken and its approval- this cat has been released from the hold of his Twoleg owners, and is free to join ThunderClan as a apprentice. **" YES!" All the cats reading this book shouted but Blackstar. Brackenfur looked at us all weirdly and kept on walking toward the fresh-kill pile. **Rusty looked at Bluestar solemnly nodded his acceptance. He stood up and stepped forward into a shaft of sunshine, welcoming the warmth on his sore muscles. The pool of light blazed bright on his orange pelt, making his fur glow. Rusty lifted his head proudly and looked at the cats that surrounded him. This time no cat argued or jeered. He had shown himself to be a worthy opponent in battle. Bluestar approached Rusty and placed the shredded collar on the ground in front of him. She touched his ear gently with her nose. " You look like a brand of fire in this sunlight," she murmured. Her eyes flashed briefly, as if her words had more meaning for her than Rusty knew. **" That's because I knew you were the fire that saved our Clan." Bluestar said and looked at Firestar. He nodded firmly. " Everybody stop nodding your heads firmly and let me finish the freaking chapter!" Squirrelflight wailed and everyone shut up. **" You have fought well." Then she turned to the Clan and announced, " From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Firepaw, in honor of his flame-colored coat." **" Like you think we don't know that kno-" " Shut up, Squirrelflight!" Bluestar yelled before Squirrelflight started to read again. **She stepped back and, with the other cats, waited silently for the next move. Without hesitating, Rusty turned and kicked dust and grass over his collar as though burying his dirt. **" Gee, like we need to know that." Dustpelt said which made me smile. " I liked how everyone from all four Clans are getting along." I thought to myself. **Longtail growled and limped out of the clearing toward a fern- shaded corner. **" The medicine cat den was better than I imagined!" Jayfeather breathed. Leafpool nodded. " Yup. That medicine cat den was pretty amazing." **The cats split into groups, murmuring to each other excitedly. " Hey, Firepaw!" Rusty heard Graypaw's friendly voice behind him. **_**Firepaw!**_** A thrill of pride surged through him at the sound of his new name. He turned to greet the gray apprentice wit ha welcoming sniff. **" Wow." Yellowfang said while she rolled her eyes.

" **Great fight, Firepaw!" mewed Graypaw. " Especially for a kittypet! Longtail is a warrior, although he only finished his training two moons ago**. **That scare you left on his ear won't let him forget you in a hurry. You've spoiled his good looks, that's for sure." " Thanks, Graypaw," Firepaw replied. " He put up quite a fight, though!" **" I would not want to meet him in battle.' I exclaimed. **He licked his front paw and began to wipe clean the deep scratch that stung above his eye. As he washed he heard his new name again, echoing among the meows of the cats. " Firepaw!" **

" **Hey, Firepaw!" " Welcome, young Firepaw." Firepaw closed his eyes for a moment and let the voices wash over him. " Good name, too!" Graypaw mewed approving, jolting him awake. **" I would love to have that name when I was a aprentice. Firepaw. Pretty cool, I will admit." Mousefur said. **Firepaw looked around. " Where did Longtail creep off to?" " I think he was heading for Spottedleaf's den." Graypaw tipped his head toward the fern-enclosed corner Longtail had disappeared into. " She's our medicine cat. Not bad- looking either. Younger and prettier than most-" **" Graystripe!" Leafpool yelled at the gray tom. " You know that medicine cats cannot have mates!" " Yeah? And yet you had three kits: Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf." **A loud yowl next to the two cats stopped Graypaw midspeech. They both turned, and Firepaw recognized the powerful gray tabby cat who had sat behind Graypaw earlier. " Darkstripe," mewed Graypaw, dipping his head respectfully. The sleek tom looked at Firepaw for a moment. " Lucky your collar snapped when it did. Longtail is a young warrior, but I can't imagine him being beaten by a kittypet!" He spat the word kittypet scornfully, then turned and stalked off. **

" **Now Darkstripe," Graypaw hissed to Firepaw under his breath. " is neither young, nor pretty. . . ." **" Everyone busted out laughing. " Graystripe, it's mean to say, but it is the truth." Brightheart managed to get out. Brambleclaw and Cloudtail had been rolling on the ground laughing, but the look Blackstar gave them made themsit straight up and stop laughing. **Firepaw was about to agree **" Who couldn't?" Feathertail said and Silverstream gave her a glare. **with his new friend when he was interrupted by a warning yowl from an old gray cat sitting at the edge of the clearing. **" Smallear? Does he smell trouble?" Sandstorm asked and Graystripe cracked a smile. " What?" But Graystripe didn't answer the question Sandstorm had asked him. **" Smallear smells trouble!" Graypaw meowed, immediately alert. **" Look who's repeating everyone's thoughts now, Sandstorm, huh?" Lionblaze joked and Firestar cracked a smile.

" Lionblaze does have a point, though." " Why aren't you backing me up!? You're my mate!" Sandstorm yelled at Firestar. **Firepaw barely had time to look around before a young cat crashed through the bushes and into the camp. He was skinny and-apart from the white tip of his long, thin tail- jet black from head to toe. **" Ravenpaw!" Mos**t** cats chorused in usion. **Graypaw gasped. " That's Ravenpaw! Why is he alone? Where's Tigerclaw?" Firepaw looked at Ravenpaw staggering across the forest floor of the clearing. He was panting heavily. His coat was ruffled and dusty, and his eyes where wide with fear. **" I don't remember this happening so soon." Bluestar said as she tipped her head to one side, like she was thinking about something that I didn't know.

" **Who are Ravenpaw and Tigerclaw?" Firepaw whispered to Graypaw, as several other cats raced pasted him to greet the new arrival. " Ravenpaw's an apprentice. Tigerclaw's his mentor ," Graypaw explained quickly. " Ravenpaw went out with Tigerclaw and Redtail at sunrise on a mission against RiverClan, the lucky furball!" **" Why are you calling that lucky?" Redtail whined at Graystripe. Graystripe rolled his eyes. " Well, Redtail, do you think I knew what happened then?" **" Redtail?" Firepaw echoed, thoroughly confused by all these names. " Bluestar's deputy," hissed Graypaw. " But why on earth has Ravenpaw come back alone?" he added to himself. He lifted his head to listen as Bluestar stepped forward. " Ravenpaw?" The she-cat spoke calmly, but a look of worry clouded her blue eyes. **" Mine are too. Because I don't know what happened!" Blackstar yelled at the book. **The other cats drew back, curling their lips with anxiety. " What has happened?" Bluestar jumped onto the Highrock and looked down at the trembling cat. " Speak Ravenpaw!" **

" I really wish he doesn't." Dustpelt said looking down at the ground. " What has happened? Why is everyone acting like this?" I thought to myself.

**Ravenpaw was still struggling for breath, and his sides heaved fitfully while the dust around him turned red with blood, but still he managed to scramble up onto the Highrock and stand beside Bluestar. He turned to the crowd of eager faces that surrounded him, and summoned enough breath to declare, **Then a sound of something ripping came from where Squirrelflight was with the book. " For Starclan sake, Squirrelflight what have you done?"Crowfeather asked. " Um, I might have, maybe, I don't know, accidently ripped the page." Squirrelflight got out before everyone yelled at her : " Squirrelflight!" But Squirrelflight looked at the bottom of the ripped page and read, **" Redtail is dead!"** Everyone looked at the StarClan warrior with shock. " The only good thing about dying is going to StarClan." he said and everyone shrugged. " Well, that is Chapter three so who wants to read next?" Squirrelflight said.

Author's note: Thanks for all of your requests, opinions, views, and reviews. :D I really like that you all like my first Fanfiction ( I might go farther on with this series. Warriors read: Fire and Ice, Forest of secrets, etc.) Vote for which 2 StarClan warriors, cats outside the clans, or other animals ( Like Midnight the badger.) who you want to read the books with Firestar and the gang. You officially have until December 15th to cast your vote. Comment, like, and tell me what you think.- imlegitdemigod.


	5. Blackstar reads: Chapter 4

Author's note: I will be going on with the warriors series! :D ( So many people want me to and I don't want to disappoint them.) Here are the books in my warriors read series:

**Warriors Read: Fire and Ice**

**Warriors Read: Forest of secrets**

**Warriors Read: Rising storm**

**Warriors Read: A dangerous path**

**Warriors Read: The darkest hour**

**Warriors Read: Firestar's quest**

**Warriors Read: Bluestar's prophecy**

And I might, Just might go on with the series like the New Prophecy, Power of three, Omen of the stars, and Dawn of the Clans ( When the first book in the ark comes out.) So now on with this Chapter

Cloudtail's POV

" I think Blackstar should read." Tawnypelt said looking at the sleeping shape that was Blackstar. " Whatever you do _don't_ , I repeat, _don't _poke the bear!" I shouted which made everyone crack up. Blackstar's eyes then shot open. " Oh, now the bears awake." Brindleface joked which made everyone but Blackstar lose it. " What do you want?" Blackstar growled. " We want you to read next!" Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw sang. " Oh, fine." the ShadowClan leader said as he took the book from Squirrelflight. **Shocked yowls rose from the Clan cats and echoed through the forest. **" So that's what that was!" Mistyfoot said while looking down, " We were too busy grieving about Oakheart to know what that was." Lepordstar added.** Ravenpaw staggered slightly. His right foreleg glistened, wet with blood that flowed from the deep gash on his shoulder. " We m-met five RiverClan warriors beside the stream, not far from Sunningrocks," he went on shakily. " Oakheart was among them." **

" Of course." Onestar muttered under his breath. Lionblaze raised a eye brow. " What is so important about Oakheart?" Bluestar, Lepordstar, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Firestar, Graystripe, Dustpelt, Mousefur, and Sandstorm gave him a glare. " It will have to say." Hollyleaf said and Brambleclaw shrugged. **" Oakheart!" Graypaw gasped beside Firepaw. " He is the deputy of RiverClan. He's one of the greatest warriors in the forest. **" Nu uh!" I shouted at Graystripe. " Firestar is!" Graystripe looked at me. " Gee, you think I would know that Firestar would be one of the greatest warriors in all the forest!" " But anyways, now I know who Oakheart is. He is the deputy of RiverClan." Lionblaze said. Mousefur raised a eyebrow. " NO DIB!" Dustpelt started to laugh and so did me, Tawnypelt, and a lot of other cats.

**Lucky Ravenpaw! Wish it could have been me. **

" Did you want to see me die?" Redtail whined. **I'd have really-" Graypaw was silenced by a fierce glance from the old gray tom who had first sensed Ravenpaw's return. **" Thank-you Smallear!" Mousefur meowed which made Leafpool crack a smile. " What are you smiling about?" I asked. " Nothing," Leafpool said. " nothing at all." **Firepaw turned his attention back to Ravenpaw. " Redtail warned Oakheart to keep his hunting parties out of ThunderClan territory would be killed, but Oak . . . Oakheart would not back down.** " Of course." Crowfeather muttered under his breath. Me and all the ThunderClan and RiverClan cats looked at Crowfeather. " What did I do?" Mousefur opened her mouth but Blackstar cut her off because he started to read again. **He said his Cl-Clan had to be fed, whatever we threatened." Ravenpaw paused to wheeze for breath. His wound was still bleeding heavily, and he stood awkwardly to keep the weight off his shoulder. **" Your right, Firestar, he did stood awkwardly." Graystripe said looking at my uncle. " I know right!" Firestar agreed.

" **That's when the RiverClan cats attacked. It was hard to see what was happening. The fighting was vicious. I saw Oakheart had Redtail pinned to the ground, but then Redtail . . ." **" Redtail was killed by-" Dustpelt started but Yellowfang cut him off. " SHUT UP!" **Suddenly Ravenpaw's eyes rolled in his head and he lurched sideways. Half scrambling, half falling, he slithered off the Highrock and collapsed on the ground bellow. **" That's gotta leave a mark!" me and everyone shouted in usion. **A ginger queen bounded toward him and crouched at his side. **" That's Goldenflower, isn't it." Brambleclaw guessed and Firestar nodded. **She licked his cheek briefly and called out. " Spottedleaf!" Out of the fern-shaded corner trotted the pretty** " Now you admit that Spottedleaf is pretty?" Graystripe asked which made Firestar growl. " Shut up, Graystripe!" **tortoiseshell Firepaw had noticed sitting next to Graypaw earlier. She hurried over to Ravenpaw and mewed for the queen to stand back. Then she used her small pink nose to roll the apprentice over so that she could take a good look at the wound. **" Is being a medicine cat really fun?" Lionblaze asked. Jayfeather nodded his head. " Other than taking care of sick cats it is fun." he said. Leafpool shrugged her shoulders. " In the forest you could go to Highstones, and by the lake we get to go to Moonpool. Those are the best things about being a medicine cat." **She glanced up and meowed, " It's all right, Goldenflower, his wounds aren't fatal. But I'll need to fetch some cobwebs to stop the bleeding." As Spottedleaf sprinted back to her den, the hushed silence in the clearing was broken by a mournful howl. All eyes turned in the direction it had came from. A massive brown tabby staggered through the gorse tunnel. **" Tigerstar!" me and all the senior Thunderclan cats said in usion with pure hatred. **Between his sharp teeth the warrior held not prey, but the lifeless body of another cat. **" So after Tigerstar mur-" Redtail started to whin but was cut off by Bluestar. " The cats who don't know what happens should find out later, Redtail!" **He dragged the tattered creature into the center of the clearing. Firepaw craned his neck and glimpsed a flash of bright ginger tail hanging limply in the dust. Shock rippled through the Clan like a chill breeze. Beside Firepaw, Graypaw dropped into a crouch as grief swept over him. " Redtail!" **

" Nice to know that cats missed me when I passed." Redtail said. Yellowfang raised a eyebrow. " What is up with you cats always commenting on ever word that is read from the darn book!" **" How did this happen, Tigerclaw?" demanded Bluestar from her position on the Highrock. Tigerclaw** **let the scruff of Redtail's neck fall from his mouth. He looked steadily back at Bluestar. " He died with honor, struck down by Oakheart. **" Uh, NO!" me and all the ThunderClan cats said in usion but Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze. " Oh my goodness," Blackstar exclaimed before he read on.

**I couldn't save him, but I managed to take Oakheart's life while he was still gloating over his victory." **" He lie!" I shouted at the book which made all the cats laugh softly. **Tigerclaw's voice was strong and deep. " Redtail's death was not in vain, **" Yes, it was!" Redtail yelled/ whined at the book. **for I doubt we'll see RiverClan hunters in our territory again." **" Until one fateful day." Graystripe said which made everyone laugh a little bit. **Firepaw glanced at Graypaw. The apprentice's eyes were dark with sadness. After a moment's pause, several of the cats moved forward to lick Redtail's bedraggled fur. As they groomed they purred hushed phrases to the dead warrior. Firepaw whispered into Graypaw's ear, " What are they doing?" Graypaw didn't take his eyes off the dead cat as he replied. " His spirit may have left to join StarClan, **" What did you mean ' may'? I _did_ go to StarClan!" Redtail whined at Graystripe. " Yeah, Redtail is very nice, I can tell that he will not go to the dark forest." Lionblaze said. **but the will share tongues with Redtail one last time." " StarClan?" Firepaw echoed. **" Gasp! Firestar doesn't know what StarClan is!" Squirrelflight, Leafpool and Brambleclaw said in usion.

" **It's the tribe of heavenly warriors that watches over all the Clan cats. You can see them in Silverpelt." ****Firepaw looked confused, so Graypaw explained. " Silverpelt is that thick band of stars you see each night stretching across the sky. Each star is a StarClan warrior. Redtail will be among them tonight." **" You did a good job describing StarCLan." Brindleface told the gray tom. **Firepaw nodded, and Graypaw stepped forward to share tongues with his dead deputy. Bluestar had remained silent while the first cats came to pay their respects to Redtail. Now she leaped down from the Highrock and walked slowly toward Redtail's body. The other cats retreated and watched as their leader crouched down to share tongues with her old comrade one last time. **" That's a good way to put me. Bluestar's comrade." Redtail said with fascination. **When she finished she raised her head and spoke. Her voice was low and thick with grief, and the Clan listened in silence. " Redtail was a brave warrior. His loyalty to ThunderClan could never be doubted. I always relied on his judgment, for it bore witness to the needs of the Clan, and was never swayed by self-interest or pride. He would have made a fine leader." **" He would have." Sandstorm said before she let out a long sigh. **Then she lowered herself onto her belly, her head bowed, her paws stretched neatly before her, and silently she grieved for her lost friend. **" Their just has to be more and more and more detail!" Tawnypelt groaned.

" Will you stop complaining?" Yellowfang asked her.

**Several other cats came and lay down beside her, their bowed heads and hunched backs echoing her mournful pose. Firepaw watched. He had not known Redtail, but he couldn't help feeling moved as he witnessed the Clan mourn. Graypaw came and stood beside him again. " Dustpaw will be sad." he remarked. **" Dustpaw is still sad!" Dustpelt told the gray tom. Graystripe rolled his eyes with annoyance. **" Dustpaw?"**

" **Redtail's apprentice. That brown-striped tabby over there. I wonder who his new**

**mentor will be?" Firepaw glanced over at the small tom who squatted near Redtail's body, staring unseeing at the ground. Firepaw looked past him to his Clan leader. " How long will Bluestar sit with him?" he asked. **" Probably the whole night." Bluestar said. **" Probably the whole night,"** I then cracked a small smile, wondering what Sandstorm was say. " Why is everyone repeating thoughts from the freaking book!" Sandstorm said, starting to be annoyed. **replied Graypaw. " Redtail was her deputy for many, many moons. She won't want to let him go too quickly. He was one of the best warriors. Not as big and powerful as Tigerclaw or Lionheart, but quick and clever" Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw, admiring** " For StarClan's sake, how can you admired him!?" I yelled/ asked Firestar. " Well, don't just look at me, Dustpelt admired him way more than I did!" Firestar said, flicking his tail in the direction that Dustpelt was in. **the strength that swelled in his powerful muscles and broad head. His massive body showed signs of his warrior life. One of his ears was split into a deep vee shape, and a thick scar sliced the bridge of his nose. **" Which a RiverClan warrior gave him." Stonefur and Lepordstar told the book in usion. **Suddenly TigerClaw stood up and stalked over to Ravenpaw. Spottedleaf was crouching beside Tigerclaw's wounded apprentice, using her teeth and front paws to press wads of cobweb onto his shoulder wound. Firepaw leaned in toward Graypaw and asked, " What's Spottedleaf doing?" " Stopping the bleeding. It looked like a nasty cut. And Ravenpaw seemed really shaken up. He's always been a bit jumpy, but I've never seen him this bad before. **" Does he act like that a lot?" Lionblaze asked, his eyes wide. " Not when I last saw him, anyway." Squirrelflight said. **Let's go and see if he's woken up yet." They made their way through the grieving cats toward the spot where Ravenpaw lay and settled themselves a respectful distance away to wait until Tigerclaw had finished speaking. " So, Spottedleaf," Tigerclaw addressed the tortoiseshell with a confident meow. " How is he? Do you think you can save him? **

" Don't pretend to sound all innocent after you committed a mur-" Firestar started but was cut off by Spottedleaf. " I know you know what happens next but let the cats who don't know what happens next find out when the time comes."

**I've spent a lot of time training him up, and I don't want my first efforts to be wasted at the first battle." **" Shut up, Tigerstar! You should know that training a apprentice takes time!" " Yeah, training Dovepaw is taking long."

Lionblaze said. **Spottedleaf didn't look up from her patient as she replied. " Yes, a pity if, after all your valuable training, he dies in his first fight, eh?" **Me and everyone else where laughing at this, which made Spottedleaf blush a deep dark red.

**Firepaw could hear a teasing purr in her soft mew. " Will he live?" Tigerclaw demanded**. **" Of course. He just needs rest." Tigerclaw snorted and looked down at the motionless black shape. He jabbed Ravenpaw with one of his front claws. **

" **Come on, then! Get up!" **" Oh my StarClan, I forgot how impatient Tigerstar was." I said which made FIrestar nod his head in agreement. " I wonder what possessed Bluestar to make her chose Tigerstar as the new deputy-" " Spoiler alert!" Feathertail yelled at Graystripe. " You sure spilled the beans there." Silverstream joked which made Brambleclaw crack a smile. **Ravenpaw didn't move. " Look at the length of that claw!" Firepaw hissed. " Too right!" replied Graypaw with feeling. " I know **_**I**_** wouldn't want to get into a fight with him!" **" Well, Firestar did and he won!" Graystripe and Sandstorm told the book. " Stop spoiling the book!" Feathertail shouted at the two senor warriors. **" Not so fast, Tigerclaw!" Spottedleaf placed her paw over Tigerclaw's sharp talon and gently moved it away. " This apprentice needs to keep as still as possible until the cut has healed. We don't want him opening his wound by jumping about trying to please you. Leave him alone." **" Wise words from Spottedleaf!" Leafpool shouted which made me and Brambleclaw start to crack up.

" Why is it when I'm not trying to be funny, I make cats laugh?" Leafpool wondered aloud. **Firepaw found himself holding his breath as he waited for Tigerclaw's reaction. He guessed that few cats dared to give orders to the warrior like that. The big tabby stiffened, and seemed about to speak when Spottedleaf mewed teasingly,**

" **Even you know better than to argue with a medicine cat, Tigerclaw." **" Ohhhh, you just got burned!" Jayfeather said. **Tigerclaw's eyes flashed at the little tortoiseshell's words. " I wouldn't dare argue with you, dear Spottedleaf," he purred. **" Don't pretend to act all Mr. Cool dude, Tigerstar!" Brambleclaw yelled at the book.

" Sometimes I wonder why Goldenflower fell for that evil cat." Dustpelt said. **He turned to leave and caught sight of Graypaw and Firepaw. " Who is this?" he asked Graypaw, towering above them. " He's the new apprentice," Graypaw mewed. **

" **He smells of kittypet!" snorted the warrior. " I was a house cat," Firepaw meowed boldly, " but I am going to train to be a warrior." Tigerclaw looked at him with sudden interest. " Ah, yes. Now I remember. Bluestar mentioned that she had stum-bled across some stray kittypet. So she' actually going to try you out, is she?" **" That is an insult!" me and all the ThunderClan cats yelled in usion. Blackstar rolled his eyes before he read on. **Firepaw sat up very straight, anxious to impress this distinguished Clan warrior. **" Again, how do you want to impress and admire Tigerstar, the most evil Clan leader of all time?" I asked. " Gee you think I would have found out right when I met Tigerstar that he is a traitor." Firestar said. " Yeah, Firestar wasn't the only one who admired the evil Clan leader. Other cats did too." Graystripe pointed out. **" That's right," he mewed respectfully. Tigerclaw eyed him thoughtfully. " Then I shall watch your progress in interest." Firepaw puffed his chest out proudly as Tigerclaw stalked away. " Do you think he likes me?" " I don't think Tigerclaw likes any apprentices!" whispered Graypaw. **Everyone started to laugh, me and Brambleclaw the hardest.

" Good one, Graystripe," Lionblaze managed to get out. " good one."

**Just then Ravenpaw stirred and twitched his ears. " Has he gone?" he mumbled. **

" **Who, Tigerclaw?" replied Graypaw trotting toward him. " Yep, he's gone." **

" **Hi there," Firepaw began, about to introduce himself. " Go away, both of you!" Spottedleaf protested. " How am I meant to help this cat with all these interruptions!" **" True, true." Spottedleaf said. " Spottedleaf, don't agree with yourself." Crowfeather joked which made a lot of the cats laugh softly. **She impatiently flicked her tail at Graypaw and Firepaw and pushed her way between them and her patient. Firepaw realized she was serious, "** Like she didn't sound serious. Of course she is serious!" Dustpelt yelled at the flame colored tom. **despite the lively glimmer in her warm amber eyes. **

" **Come on then, Firepaw," mewed Graypaw " I'll show you around. See you later, Ravenpaw." The two cats left Spottedleaf with Ravenpaw and walked across the clearing. Graypaw looked thoughtfully. He was clearly taking his duties as a guide very seriously. **" You know I sure did." Graystripe said happily. I raised an eyebrow but I did not say nothing at all. **" You know the Highrock already," he began, flicking his tail toward the big smooth rock.** **"Bluestar always addresses the Clan from there. Her den is down there." He lifted his nose toward a hollow in the side of the Highrock.** " Which became Firestar's-" " Shut up!" Feathertail and Stonefur yelled at Squirrelflight. " Gosh."** " Her den was carved out many moons ago by an ancient stream." Hanging lichen draped the entrance, sheltering the leader's nest from wind and rain. " The warriors sleep over here," Graypaw went on. Firepaw followed him to a large bush a few paces away from the Highrock. There was a clear view from here right down to the gorse entrance into the camp.** " How amazing our old camp was." Redtail said as he let out a sigh. " I do admit, it would be cool to live in a camp like that." Onestar said which made Blackstar shrugged. " It would be a maybe for me."

**The branches of the bush hung low, but Firepaw could see a sheltered space inside where the warriors made their nests. " The senior warriors sleep nearest the center, where it's warmest," Graypaw explained. " They usually share their fresh-kill together over by a clump of nettles. The younger warriors eat nearby. Sometimes they are invited to join the senior warriors for eating, which is a big honor.**"

" It really is." Brambleclaw breathed. " What are you talking about?" Squirrelflight asked the massive dark tabby. " You are a senior warrior!" " First of all stop complaining! And second of all Blackstar, keep reading!" Yellowfang shouted. **" What about the other Clan cats?" Firepaw asked, fascinated but feeling rather overwhelmed by all the traditions and rituals of Clan life.**

" **Well, the queens share warrior quarters when they work as warriors, but when they are expecting kits, or nursing them, they stay in the nest near the nursery.**

**The elders have their own place on the other side of the clearing. Come on, I'll show you." **" Big mistake!" Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf said in usion. " Hey!" I shouted " Not all elders are not so bad, other than Mousefur, anyways." Brambleclaw started to bust out laughing when Mousefur's face turned red with anger. I then scooted away as far away from Mousefur as possible, which in that case she followed me. Brightheart was busting out laughing and so was Sandstorm, Graystripe, Dustpelt and Firestar. **Firepaw trotted after Graypaw, across the clearing, and past the shadowy corner where Spottedleaf had her den. They stopped beside a fallen tree that sheltered a patch of lush grass. Crouched among the soft greenery where four elderly cats tucking into a plump young rabbit. " Dustpaw and Sandpaw would have brought them that," whispered Graypaw. " One of the apprentices' duties is catching fresh-kill for the elders. **" Which Mousefur complains about what I bring her!" Lionblaze shouted. " Does she really complain?" Crowfeather asked the golden tom.

" Yes, yes she does!" **" Hello, youngster," one of the elders greeted Graypaw.**

" **Hello, Smallear," mewed Graypaw, nodding respectfully. " This must be our new apprentice. Firepaw, isn't it?" meowed a second tom. His patchy fur was dark brown, and there was only a stump where his tail should have been. **" Halftail!" me and everyone chorused. **" That's right," Firepaw replied, copying Graypaw's polite nod. " I'm Halftail," purred the brown tom. **" We knew it!" everyone said in usion.

" **Welcome to the Clan." " Have you two eaten" meowed Smallear. Firepaw and Graypaw both shook their heads. " Well, there's enough here. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are turning into fine hunters. Would you mind if these youngsters shared a mouse, One-eye?" **" Why is that cat called One-eye?" Lepordstar wondered aloud. **The pale gray queen who lay beside him shook her head. Firepaw noticed on of her eyes was clouded and sightless. **" Well, Lepordstar, you got your answer." Stonefur said.

" **What about you, Dappletail?" The other elder, a tortoiseshell she-cat with a gray muzzle, meowed in a voice cracked with age, " Of course not." " Thank you," mewed Graypaw eagerly. He stepped forward and took a large mouse from the pile of prey, then dropped it at Firepaw's feet. **" Mousefur would not give away her food like that to me when I was an apprentice." Hollyleaf said. " Why are you cats making fun of me?" Mousefur whined. **" You still not tasted mouse?" he asked. " No," Firepaw admitted. He suddenly felt excited by the warm smells that were rising from this piece of fresh-kill. His whole body quivered at the thought of sharing his first real food as a Clan member.**

" **In that case, you can have first bite. Just save me some!" **" Wow Graystripe, just wow." Leafpool said. **Graypaw dipped his head and stood back to give Firepaw room. Firepaw crouched down and took a large bite from the mouse. It was juicy and tender, and sang with flavors of the forest. **" Why do you have to make us hungry!" Tawnypelt and I said in usion. **" What do you think?" asked Graypaw.**

" **Fantastic!" mumbled Firepaw, his mouth still full. " Move over then," mewed Graypaw, stepping forward and bending his head to take a bite. As the two apprentices shared a mouse, they listened to the elders talk among themselves. **

" Eavesdroppers!" Brambleclaw yelled at Firestar and Graystripe, which made both of them roll their eyes with amusement. **" How long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?" asked Smallear. " What did you say, Smallear?" mewed One-eye.**

" **I think your hearing has become as poor as your eyesight! snapped Smallear impatiently." **I started to crack up and so did a few other cats. Bluestar rolled her eyes.

" Elders." she muttered under her breath.

" Hey!" Mousefur whined. " Hey Bluestar, I wouldn't be talking, your necessarily an elder." I said which made everyone but Bluestar bust out laughing.** " I said, how long before Bluestar appoints a new deputy?" One-eye ignored Smallear's irritated reply and spoke instead to the tortoiseshell queen. " Dappletail, do you remember the day many moons ago when Bluestar herself was appointed deputy?" Dappletail mewed earnestly, " Oh, yes! It was not long after she lost her kits." **" Is that what everyone thinks?" Stonefur whined, which made Bluestar nod sadly. " Still, even if I know. It's really hard to believe that Mistyfoot and Stonefur are Bluestar's kits." I thought to myself before I let out a long sigh. **" She'll not be happy to be appointing a new deputy," Smallear observed. " Redtail served her long and well. But she'll need to make up her mid quickly. According to Clan custom, the choice has to be made before moonhigh after the death of the old deputy." " At least this time the choice is obvious," meowed Halftail. Firepaw raised his head and looked around the clearing. Who could Halftail mean?** " I don't know. But don't look at me for an answer." Hollyleaf said. **To Firepaw, all the warriors looked worthy of becoming deputy. Perhaps he meant Tigerclaw; after all, he avenged Redtail's death. **" Nu uh!" Redtail shouted. " I know that now, he is a cold, blooded, evil mur-" Firestar started but Sandstorm covered his mouth with her tail. **Tigerclaw was sitting not far off, his ears angled toward the elders' conversation. **" Another eavesdropper? This is wacked!" Tawnypelt said. **As Firepaw stretched his tongue to lick the last traces of mouse from his whiskers, Bluestar's voice called from the Highrock. Redtail's body still lay in the clearing below, pale gray in the fading light. " A new deputy must be appointed," she meowed. " But first, let us give thanks to StarClan for the life of Redtail. Tonight he sits with his fellow warriors among the stars." **" I wonder who the new ThunderClan deputy will be." Lepordstar said, leaning forward, wanting to know what happens next. **Silence fell as all the cats looked up into the sky, which was beginning to darken as evening crept over the forest. " And now I shall name ThunderClan's new deputy," Bluestar continued. " I say these words before the body of Redtail, so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice." Firepaw looked at Tigerclaw. He couldn't help noticing the hunger in the big warrior's amber eyes as he stared up at the Highrock. " Lionheart," meowed Bluestar, " will be the new deputy of ThunderClan." **" At least she chosen somebody good." Jayfeather said which made Brambleclaw nod in agreement. " When does Bluestar chose Tigerstar as the new deputy of Thunderclan?" I thought to myself with anger. " At least its not Tigerstar." Stonefur said. " I hate Tigerstar." Brindleface growled. " Why?" Lionblaze asked. " For one thing who wouldn't? And second of all you will see." Firestar said. **Firepaw was curious to see Tigerclaw's reaction. But the dark warrior's face revealed nothing as he moved to congratulate Lionheart with a nudge so hearty that it almost pushed the golden tabby off balance. " Why didn't she make Tigerclaw deputy?" Firestar whispered to Graypaw. **" Because he is freaking evil!" BLuestar yelled at the book with not joy ( of course not.) But with pure hatred and anger.

" **Probably because Lionheart has been a warrior longer, so he has a lot more experience," Graypaw murmured back, still looking up at Bluestar. Bluestar spoke again. " Redtail was also mentor to young Dustpaw. Since there must be no delay in the training of our apprentices, I shall appoint Dustpaw's new mentor immediately.**

**Darkstripe, **" The young nor pretty evil warrior." Graystripe said which made everyone start to crack up, Dustpelt and Brambleclaw the hardest. " Why did you choose a old and ugly cat to mentor me?" Dustpelt managed to get out. **you are ready for your first apprentice, so you will continue Dustpaw's training. You had a fine mentor in Tigerclaw, and I expect you to pass on some of the excellent skills you were taught." The tabby warrior swelled with pride as he showed his acceptance with a solemn nod. He strode over to Dustpaw, bent his head, and rather awkwardly touched noses with his new apprentice. **" He was a jerk. He tried to turn me against one of the greatest known leaders ever. Firestar." Dustpelt said which made FIrestar smile at the dusty colored tom. He then gave Dustpelt a firm nod. **Dustpaw flicked his tail respectfully, but his eyes were still dull with grief for his lost mentor. Bluestar raised her voice. **

" **I shall keep a vigil with Redtail's body tonight, before we bury him at sunrise." She jumped down from the Highrock and walked over to lie beside Redtail's body once more. Many of the other cats joined her, Dustpaw and Smallear among them. **

" **Should we sit with them too?" Firepaw suggested. He had to admit the idea didn't appeal to him much. It had been a busy day and he was beginning to feel tired. **

" The least you could do is to sit vigil for me." Redtail said which made everyone glare at the StarClan warrior. " It's just a suggestion. That's all." **All he wanted to do was find somewhere warm and dry to curl up and sleep. Graypaw shook his head. " No, only those who were closest to Redtail will share his final night. I'll show you where we sleep. The apprentices' den is over here." Firepaw followed Graypaw to a thick bush of ferns that lay behind a mossy tree stump. " All the apprentices share their fresh-kill by this stump," Graypaw told him. " How many apprentices are?" Firepaw asked. " Not as many as usual-just me, you, Ravenpaw, Dustpaw, and Sandpaw." As Graypaw and Firepaw settled themselves beside the tree stump, a young she-cat crawled out from beneath the ferns. Her coat was gingers, like Firepaw's but much paler, with barely visible stripes of darker fur. " So here comes the new apprentcie!" she meowed, narrowing her eyes. **" Checking him out, aren't ya?" Squirrelflight asked. Sandstorm let out a sigh. " I do not remember this happening so quickly. But no Squirrelflight. No**." " Hello," Firepaw mewed. The young cat sniffed rudely. " He smells of kittypet! Don't tell me I'm going to have to share my nest with that revolting stench!" **" Sandstorm!" Redtail yelled at the ginger she-cat. " I thought I taught you, my own daughter, manners!" " I'm sorry, Redtail." Sandstorm said. " But do you get use to Firestar?" Redtail asked. " Um, not until the second book, I'm afraid." Graystripe said which made Redtail let out a groan/ sigh. **Firepaw felt rather taken aback. Since his fight with Longtail, all the cats had been quite friendly. Maybe they had just been distracted by Ravenpaw's news, he thought. " You'll have to excuse Sandpaw," apologized Graypaw. " I think she must have a furball stuck somewhere. She's not usually this bad-tempered." " Psst!" spat Sandpaw crossly. **" And it gets worse." Redtail muttered. " Sorry Firestar for me and Dustpelt's actions-" " Dustpelt too! My own apprentice made fun of Firestar!" Redtail whined. " But I get use to him. In the fifth book, anyways." Dustpelt said which made Redtail let out a noise that I didn't no was a growl or a sigh. Probably a mixture of both. **" Hold on youngsters." The deep voice of Whitestorm sounded behind the apprentices. " Sandpaw! As my apprentice, I expected you to be a little more welcoming to this newcomer." **" Good words from Whitestorm!" Leafpool, Silverstream, Feathertail and Brindleface cheered which made Whitestorm blush the darkest shade of red. **Sandpaw held up her head and look defiant. " I'm sorry, Whitestorm," she purred, not sounding sorry at all. **

" And it keeps getting better and better and better." Redtail said sarcastically before he rolled his eyes sarcastically .** " I just didn't expect to be training with a kittypet, that's all!" " I'm sure you'll get use to it, Sandpaw," meowed Whitestorm calmly. " Now, it's getting late, and training starts early tomorrow. You three should get some sleep." He gave Sandpaw a stern look, and she nodded obediently. As he walked off, she spun around and vanished into the clump of ferns, sniffing once more as she brushed past Firepaw. With a flick of his tail, Graypaw invited Firepaw to follow him, and led the way after Sandpaw. Inside the sleeping area, the ground was lined with soft moss, and the pale moonlight turned everything a delicate shade of green. **

" Wow, I would have loved to sleep in that apprentices den!" Hollyleaf breathed. " Wait did you say that the pale moonlight turned everything a delicate shade of green?" Crowfeather asked and Firestar nodded. " A shade of green." he confirmed. **The air was fragrant with fern scent, and warmer than outside. " Where do I sleep?" Firepaw asked. " Anywhere, just so long as it's not near me!" snarled Sandpaw, **" Like Redtail said, it keeps getting better." Bluestar said while looking down. " Did I say I was sorry!" Sandstorm said which made Redtail relax a tiny bit. " Yeah? In the next book you decided to be nice to me." Firestar said. " Drama," Brambleclaw sang which made me start to roll on the ground laughing. Blackstar let out a little laugh before he read the rest of the chapter. **who was prodding some moss with her paw. Graypaw and Firepaw exchanged glances, but said nothing. Firepaw racked together a pile of moss with his claws. When he had gathered his bed into a cozy nest, he circled until it was comfortable and settled down. His whole body felt drowsy with contentment. This was his home now. He was a member of ThunderClan. **" Done." Blackstar said as he yawned, then looked up at the sky which was filled with stars. " Have we been reading that long?" Brindleface wondered out loud. Mistyfoot sighed. " I suppose." " Where do we sleep since the cats that are not in ThunderClan are too tired to walk back to their territories?" Crowfeather asked. " Well, since we are reading these books, I think everyone can stay in the ThunderClan camp." Firestar said and Brambleclaw nodded in agreement.

Author's note: Hey guys! This would have been up sooner but I had to do some homework and I had to go to a friends sleep over . You have until December 15th to vote for which 2 cats outside the clans or StarClan warriors who you would like to read the books with Firestar and the gang. Comment and tell me what you think!- imlegitdemigod.


	6. Whitestorm reads: Chatper 5

**Author's note: Thanks for all the comments! :D I decided to add a few cats of my own cats and the two cats you're voting for now so on with the chapter.**

Sandstorm's POV

Early the next morning all the cats who where reading the **Warriors: Into the wild** book went out in the center of the clearing . I sat next to Firestar and Graystripe and saw Mousefur walking out of the elders den, leading Longtail at a slow pace across the clearing. Lionblaze and his siblings lead Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Brackenfur, Sorreltail and Cinderheart out of the clearing. Then everyone else who was reading the book padded out of their dens. After we told the cats who hadn't read the first few chapter what happened Whitestorm decided to read. **" Hey Firepaw, wake up!" Graypaw's meow broke into Firepaw's dream. **" Hey Graystripe, you remind me of Cinderheart or Cinderpelt or whatever you want to call her, when she was a warrior apprentice." Brackenfur said which made most cats let out a Murrow of laughter. **He had been chasing a squirrel up and up, into the topmost branches of a tall oak. **" Why Firestar, do you always dream about tasty critters!?" Cloudtail yelled which made Dovepaw and Ivypaw laugh like crazy. **" Training begins at sunrise. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are already up," Graypaw added urgently**.

" You where rivals with Dustpelt and Sandstorm, weren't you?" Dovepaw asked the ginger tom and he nodded. " Pretty much." I said. " Why are we all getting distracted all of a sudden?" Ivypaw wondered out loud. " I feel ya!" Yellowfang said which made most cats roll their eyes. Whitestorm cleared his throat before he continued. **Firepaw stretched sleepily, then remembered: today was his first day of training. **" I've always wanted to know what Firestar's first day of training was like." Brambleclaw said in awe.

**He leaped to his paws. His drowsiness evaporated as excitement surged through his veins. Graypaw was giving himself a hasty wash. Between licks he meowed, **

" **I've just spoken to Lionheart. Ravenpaw won't be training for another day or two. Dustpaw and Sandpaw are on hunting duty. So Lionheart thought you and I could train with him and Tigerclaw this morning. We'd better hurry, though." he added. **

" Yep. Tigerstar can be very unpatient." Stonefur said looking down. " He must be thinking about the day he died." I thought to myself, though I won't dare to say it out loud. **" They'll be waiting!" Graypaw led Firepaw quickly through the gorse entrance of the camp and up the side of the rock-strewn valley. As the climbed over the crest of the ravine, a cool breeze ruffled their fur. Fat, white clouds raced across the blue sky overhead. FIrepaw felt fierce joy well up inside him as he followed Graypaw down a tree-shaded slope and into a sandy hallow. **" The old ThunderClan camp is amazing! Great for training warriors and for storing herbs." Jayfeather gushed.

" I do have to admit it was pretty hard to leave our forest home. But we were forced too because we would have died from the tree eating monsters." Squirrelflight said as she suppressed a long sigh. **Tigerclaw and Lionheart were indeed waiting, sitting a few-tail lengths apart on the sun warm sand.** **" In the future, I expect you both to be punctual," growled Tigerclaw. **" Again about the impatience." Brackenfur muttered to himself. **" Don't be too server, TIgerclaw; it was a busy night last night. I expect they were tired." meowed Lionheart gently. " You have not yet been assigned a mentor, Firepaw," he went on. " For now, TIgerclaw and I will share your training." Firepaw nodded enthusiastically, his tail held high, unable to disguise his delight at having two such great warriors as his mentors. **" One," Firestar corrected himself.

" One good mentor." Ivypaw tilted her head to one said, and was about to ask a question, but Whitestorm cut her off and started to read. **" Come," meowed Tigerclaw impatiently. **" See Firestar, you even agree with us." Graystripe, Dustpelt and Brackenfur said in usion. " Wow. Just wow." Leafpool muttered to herself but no one but me seemed to hear her comment. **" Today we are going to show you the edges of our territory, so that you know where you will be hunting and what boundaries you need to protect. Graypaw, it won't do you any harm to remind yourself of the Clan's outer limits." **

" Yeah, little did Lionheart know, you and Firestar were going to get into lots of trouble." Longtail said. **Without another word, Tigerclaw leaped up and bounded out of the sandy hallow. Lionheart nodded to Graypaw and they took off with equal speed. Firepaw scrambled after them, his paws slipping on the soft sand. The trees were thick in this part of the forest, birch and ash trees overshadowed by mighty oaks. The ground was carpeted with crisp dead leaves that rustled beneath his paws. **

" You are doing a good job at describing the forest in ThunderClan territory." Bluestar said looking around the clearing of the territory ThunderClan had by the lake. " I still can't get use to my surroundings here. I'm used to a gorse entrance." Brindleface said.

**Tigerclaw paused to spay his scent on a thick clump of ferns. The other cats stopped behind him. " There is a Twoleg path here," murmured Lionheart. " Use your nose, Firepaw. Can you smell anything?" Firepaw sniffed. There was the faint smell of Twoleg, and a stronger smell of a dog, **" Which is a dog I want Tigerstar to get killed by because it took so many ThunderClan cats lives!" Mistyfoot said looking at Bluestar. Firestar looked down at the ground. I never seen Bluestar lose her ninth life but Firestar, Graystripe, Mistyfoot, and Stonefur had. **familiar to him from his old home. " A Twoleg has walked his dog along here, but they are gone now," he mewed. " Good," meowed Lionheart. " Do you think it is safe to cross?" Firepaw sniffed again. The odors were weak and seemed overlaid with fresher forest smells. " Yes," he replied. Tigerclaw nodded, and the four cats stalked out from beneath the ferns and crossed the sharp stones of the narrow Twoleg path. **" I agree with Firestar. Even though I wasn't apart of ThunderClan very long, that path was one of the most narrow paths in the history of StarClan." Tawnypelt said and me and all the senior ThunderClan warriors nodded in agreement at the comment. **The trees beyond were pine. They grew tall and straight, row after row. **" And then there is detail after detail." Tawnypelt complained/ Groaned. " That is starting to get a little old, Tawnypelt." Blackstar said. **It was easy to walk silently here. The ground was thick with layers of dead needles, which pickled against Firepaw's pads but felt spongy underneath. There was no undergrowth here to hide in, and Firepaw sensed tension in the other cats as they stalked unprotected between the tree trunks. " Twolegs put these trees here," meowed Tigerclaw. " They cut them down with foul-smelling creatures, which spew enough fumes to make a kit go blind. **" That is the only. I repeat, the only time I will ever agree with Tigerstar on something." Cloudtail said and most cats muttered as they agreed with the snow white furred tom. **They then take the fallen trees to the Treecut place that lies near here." Firepaw stopped and listened for the roar of the tree-eater, which he had heard before. **" I am surprised." Blackstar muttered which made me and everyone else gave the ShadowClan leader a mean glare. " What did I- " " Oh, I think you would know." Crowfeather said. **" The Treecut place will be silent for a few moons more, until the time of Greenleaf," explained Graypaw, noticing his pause. The cats padded on through the pine forest. **" Why did you pause?" Cinderheart wondered out loud. Firestar shrugged. " I know what happens next but yet I do not know why Graystripe paused."

" **Twolegplace lies in that direction," meowed Tigerclaw, flicking his thick tail to one side. " NO doubt you can smell it, Firepaw. Today however, we will head the other way." **" Was that an insult?" Me and all the ThunderClan cats challenged the book but Firestar." I think-" " How dare you!" Cloudtail yelled at the book with hatred. " And I was just getting into the book too." Sorreltail said. **Eventually they reached another Twoleg path that marked the far edge of the pine forest. They quickly crossed over into the safe bushes of the oak woods beyond. But Firepaw still sensed anxiety in the other cats. " We're approaching RiverClan territory." whispered Graypaw. " The Sunningrocks** " Which every ThunderClan and RiverClan cat has fought over for about since the dawn of the Clans." Feathertail said. **are over there." He pointed with his soft muzzle to a treeless mound of boulders. Firepaw felt his fur stand on end. This was where Redtail had been slain. **" You had to bring that up when I just forgot about it?" Redtail whined anxiously at Firestar. **Lionheart stopped by a flat gray rock. " This is the boundary between ThunderClan and RiverClan territory. RiverClan rules the hunting grounds beside the great river," he meowed. " Breathe deeply, Firepaw." The pungent smell of unfamiliar cats hit the roof of Firepaw's mouth. He was surprised how different it smelled from the warm cat scents of the ThunderClan camp. And he was also surprised to realize just how familiar an comforting the ThunderClan scents seemed to him already. **

" Starting to get use to ThunderClan, I see." Dovepaw said and Firestar nodded. " I'm so glade I left the Twolegs, I don't know where to start.**" " That is the smell of RiverClan," Tigerclaw growled beside him. " Remember it well. It will be strongest at the boundary, because their warriors will have scent-marked the trees along here." With these words, the dark tabby lifted his tail and sprayed his own mark on the flat rock. " We'll follow this boundary line, as it leads straight to Fourtrees," Lionheart meowed. **" What is Fourtrees?" Ivypaw asked. " It is like the island we go to every month for gatherings." Cinderheart explained to the apprentices, Dovepaw as well.

**He set off quickly, away from Sunningrocks, followed by Tigerclaw. Graypaw and Firepaw trotted after them. " What is Fourtrees?" Firepaw panted. " It is where territories of all Clans meets," replied Graypaw. " There are four great oaks there, as old as the Clans-" " Be quiet!" ordered Tigerclaw. " Don't forget how close we are to enemy territory!" The two apprentices fell silent and Firepaw concentrated on walking silently. They crossed a shallow stream, keeping their paws dry by leaping form boulder to boulder across the pebbly riverbed. **" Is pebbly even a word?" Silverstream asked as she raised an eyebrow. Firestar rolled his eyes before he told Whitestorm to read on, and he did. **By the time they reached Fourtrees, Firepaw was feeling completely out of breath and his paws ached. He wasn't used to traveling so far and so fast. He was quite relieved when Lionheart and Tigerclaw led them out of the thick woods and stopped at the brow of a bush-covered slope. It was sunhigh now. The clouds had cleared, and the wind had dropped. Below, in the dazzling sunlight, stood four enormous oaks, their dark green crowns reaching almost to the top of the steep slope. **" Those are some oversized trees there." Lionblaze said which made everyone crack a short smile before I started to laugh softly and so did a few other cats. **" As Graypaw told you," meowed Lionheart to Firepaw, " this is Fourtrees, where the territories of all four Clans meet. WindClan governs the high ground ahead of us, where the sun sets. You won't be able to catch their scent today-the wind is blowing toward them. But you'll learn it soon enough." **" Oh, you will learn now," Crowfeather said as he sat on Firestar. Cloudtail and Brambleclaw busted out laughing at the sight. " Oh my goodness." Dustpelt said as he started to crack up. **" And ShadowClan holds the power over there, in the darkest park of the forest," added Graypaw, flicking his head sideways. " The elders say that the cold winds from the north blow over the ShadowClan cats and chill their hearts." **" With some ShadowClan cats, yes, but not all of them!" Tawnypelt yelled at the book. **" So many Clans!" Firepaw exclaimed. And so well organized, he added to himself, remembering Smudge's lurid tales of wildcats wreaking terror in the forest. " You see now why prey is so precious," meowed Lionheart. " Why we must fight to protect what little we have." " But that's foolish! Why can't the Clans work together and share their hunting grounds, instead of fighting each other?" Firepaw suggested boldly. A shocked silence greeted his words. **" Oh, I wonder why?" Dustpelt said sarcastically which made everyone bust out laughing at how Dustpelt said those words.

**Tigerclaw was the first to reply. " That is treacherous thinking, kittypet," he snapped.** **" Don't be too fierce, Tigerclaw," warned Lionheart. " The ways of the Clans are new to this apprentice." **" That's right." BLuestar told the book. " I'm sorry for the way I treated you, Firestar." Longtail said, his blind gaze on the ThunderClan leader. " No worries." was all Firestar said. **He looked at Firepaw. " You speak from your heart, young Firepaw. This will make you a stronger warrior one day." Tigerclaw growled. " Or it might make him give in to kittypet weakness in right at the moment of attack." Lionheart glanced briefly at Tigerclaw before he continued. " The four Clans do come together peacefully, in a Gathering each moon. Here"- he bent his head toward the four mighty oaks below- " is where they meet. The truce lasts for as long as the moon is at its fullest." " Then there must be a meeting very soon?" Firepaw suggested, remembering how bright moonlight had been the night before. **" What a wise cat, that one is." Whitestorm murmured under his breath and I nodded. **" Indeed there is!" answered Lionheart, sounding impressed. " Tonight, in fact. The Gatherings are very important because they allow the Clans to come together in peace for one night. But you must understand that longer alliances bring more trouble than they're worth." " It is our Clan loyalty that makes us strong," Tigerclaw meowed in agreement. " If you weaken that loyalty, you weaken our chances of survival." Firepaw nodded. " I understand," he mewed. " Come on," meowed Lionheart, standing up. " Let's keep moving." **" Why is everyone so silent all of a sudden?" Whitestorm wondered aloud which made Dovepaw shrug before he read on. **" Let's keep moving." They padded along the ridge of the valley where Fourtrees stood. Now they were heading away from the sun as it began to sink in the afternoon sky. They crossed the stream at a place where it was narrow enough to leap over in one jump. Firepaw sniffed the air. A new cat-scent touched his mouth glands, strong and sour. **" That is obviously ShadowClan." Crowfeather said. " Hey!" Blackstar protested. " We don't smell that bad." " To you, maybe," Dustpelt said. " But to us, not so much." All the ThunderClan, WindClan and RiverClan cats bursted out laughing but the ShadowClan cats. " Hey!" Tawnypelt and Blackstar protested. **" Which Clan is that?" he asked. " ShadowClan," answered TigerClaw grimly. " We are traveling along their border. Keep your wits about you, Firepaw. Fresher scents mean that a ShadowClan patrol is in the area." As Firepaw nodded, he heard a new noise. He stiffened, but the other cats kept up their pace, heading straight for the ominous rumbling. **" Is that a Thunderpath?" Dovepaw asked and Jayfeather nodded. " I think it is. Right Firestar?" Firestar nodded. " Correct, Dovepaw. You are going to hear about Thunderpaths." Cinderheart looked really worried about the idea. " Poor Cinderheart." I thought to myself, remembering that she hurt her hind leg because of a monster. **" What's that?" he called, trotting to catch up with them. " You'll see in a moment," replied Lionheart. Firepaw peered though the trees ahead. They seemed to be getting thinner, letting in a broad band of sunlight. " Are we at the edge of the woods?" he asked. Then he stopped and took a deep breath. The green forest scents were overlaid with other strange, dark smells. **

" Ugh! Thunderpaths smell horrible! Don't get me started on that subject!" Brackenfur exclaimed. " You better not." Yellowfang muttered. " Shut up!" Spottedleaf said calmly, waking her tail on the back of Yellowfang's head. **This time it was not cat-scent, but an odor that reminded him of his old Twoleg home. And the rumbling was getting louder, a ceaseless roar that made the ground tremble and ached in Firepaw's ears. " This is the Thunderpath," meowed Tigerclaw. Firepaw followed as Lionheart led them toward the edge of the forest. Then he sat down and all four cats looked out. Firepaw could see a gray path like a river, cutting its way through the forest. The hard gray stone stretched ahead of him so far that the trees on the other side seemed blurred and tiny. **" The Thunderpath is just as horrible as I remember it!" Cinderheart groaned, as she smacked her tail against her forehead. **Firepaw shuddered at the bitter smell that rose from the path. Next moment he leaped back, his fur bristling, as a gigantic monster roared past. The branches of the trees on either side flapped madly in the wind that chased the speeding monster. Firepaw stared around at the other cats, his eyes wide, unable to speak. He had seen paths like this before near his old Twoleg home, but never this wide, nor with monsters so swift and fierce. " Scared me too the first time," remarked Graypaw. **" It's scares me the most!" Cinderheart remarked as her face was starting to become pale, and I mean as white as a StarClan warrior, pale. **" But at least it helps to keep ShadowClan warriors from crossing into our territory. The Thunderpath runs for many pawsteps along our boundary line. And don't worry; those monsters never seem to leave the Thunderpath. You'll be fine as long as you don't go too near." **" So you decide to tell me that now?" Cinderheart wailed at Graystripe and Firestar. **" It's time we returned to camp," meowed Lionheart. " You have seen all our boundaries now. But we'll avoid Snakerocks, even though the way around is longer. An untrained apprentice would be easy prey for an adder, and I expect you are getting tired, Firepaw.** **Firepaw couldn't help feeling relieved at the thought of returning to the camp. His head was spinning with all the new smells and sights, and Lionheart was right: he was tired, and hungry. He fell in behind Graypaw as the cats turned away from the Thunderpath and headed back into the forest. **" Is that the end of the chapter?" Blackstar asked Whitestorm. Whitestorm then shook his head. " No, only a few pages left, Blackstar, though." **The dewy scents of evening filled the air as Firepaw made his way through the gorse entrance into the ThunderClan camp. **" I love that camp!" Jayfeather exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at Jayfeather's comment. " How can you love it if you haven't even been there?" **Fresh-kill was waiting for them. Firepaw and Graypaw took their share from the pile that lay in a shady part of the clearing and carried it to the tree stump outside their quarters. Dustpaw and Sandpaw were already there, munching hungrily. " Hi there, kittypet," mewed Dustpaw, narrowing his eyes scornfully at Firepaw. " Enjoy the food we caught for you." " Who knows, maybe you might even catch your own one day!" sneered Sandpaw. **" And the insults to Firestar come poring down!" Redtail said before he let out a nosie.

" **Are you two still on hunting duty?" Graypaw asked innocently. " Never mind. We've been patrolling our territory borders. You'll be glad to know all is safe." **

" **I'm sure the other Clans were terrified when they smelled you two coming!" yowled Dustpaw. " They didn't even dare to show their faces," retorted Graypaw, unable to hide his anger. " Well, we'll ask them tonight when we see them at the Clan Gathering," mewed Sandpaw. " Are you going?" Firepaw blurted out, impressed in spite of the apprentices' hostility. **" Firestar!" Graystripe yelled at Firestar. " Your suppose to be backing me up!" **" Of course," replied Dustpaw loftily. " It's a great honor, you know. But don't worry; we'll tell you all about it in the morning." **" It's not really a big honor now," Hollyleaf said. Redtail raised his eyebrow, a confused look spread across his face. " Most of the Clan goes." Jayfeather explained for Hollyleaf who gave him a glare. I rolled my eyes. " Siblings." I thought to myself and I shook my head. **Graypaw ignored Dustpaw's gloating and started eating his fresh-kill. Firepaw was hungry too, and crouched down to eat. He couldn't help feeling a twinge of envy that Dustpaw and Sandpaw were actually going to meet the other Clans tonight. A loud call from Bluestar made Firepaw look up. He watched several of the Clan warriors and elders gather in the clearing. It was time for the Clan party to leave for the Gathering. **" Gatherings are amazing." Brightheart breathed and looked up at the sky. It was almost sunhigh. **Dustpaw and Sandpaw leaped to their feet and trotted off to join the other cats. " Bye, you two," called Sandpaw over her shoulder. " Have a nice, quite evening!" **" Don't rub it in!" Graystripe muttered under his breath, which made Firestar nodded in agreement. " Oh yeah we did." Dustpelt told the two toms. I shook my head. " Oh brother." I muttered to myself. **The assembled cats stalked out of the camp entrance in single file, with Bluestar at the head. Her fur glowed like silver in the moonlight, and she looked calm and confident as she led her Clan to the brief truce between old enemies. **" Firestar," Cloudtail scowled though I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh his head off. " stop checking Bluestar out!" Everyone but Firestar was laughing at this. I gave Squirrelflight a glare because she was laughing the hardest. " Sorry, Sandstorm. Couldn't help myself." **" Have you ever been to a Gathering?" FIrepaw asked Graypaw wistfully. " Not yet," replied Graypaw, crunching loudly on a mouse bone. " But it won't be long now; just you wait. All of the apprentices get to go sometime." **" Or now a days new apprentices go straight away." Lionblaze told the book. Crowfeather shook his head. " Stop telling the book stuff. He can't hear, see, smell, touch, or talk!" **The two apprentices ate the rest of their meal in silence. When they had finished, Graypaw wandered over to Firepaw and began to groom his head. Together they washed, sharing tongues as Firepaw had seen the other cats do when he first arrived. Then, tired after the long trek, they pushed their way into their den. They settled down in their nests and quickly fell asleep. **" Is the chapter finished?" Blackstar asked for what seemed to be the millionth time this morning. " Um no, four more pages." Whitestorm said which made everyone let out a groan. After this chapter everyone was allowed to have breakfast and hear what news the dawn patrol brought.

**The following morning, Graypaw and Firepaw, arrived early at the sandy hallow. **

**They had crept out before Sandpaw and Dustpaw woke. Firepaw had been eager to hear about the Gathering, but Graypaw had dragged him away. " You'll hear all about it later, if I know those two," he had mewed. **" What did you mean ' if I know those two?'" Dustpelt asked/ yelled at Graystripe. **It promised to be another warm day. And this time Ravenpaw came to join them. Thank Spottedleaf, his wound was healing well. **" Speaking of Spottedleaf, why haven't you said anything in a while?" Leafpool asked the former Medicine cat. Spottedleaf shrugged. " I didn't want to say anything, I suppose." **Graypaw played around, scooping leaves into the air and leaping after them. Firepaw watched, his tail twitching with amusement. Ravenpaw sat quietly at one side of the hallow, looking tense and unhappy. " Cheer up, Ravenpaw!" called Graypaw. " I know you don't like training, you're not usually this miserable!" **" He can't possibly get more miserable than that!" Ivypaw wailed and Sorreltail sighed,. " Yes, I think he can be more miserable that." Firestar shook his head.

" I miss that worry wort furball." Dustpelt raised an eyebrow. " What is a worry wort?"

" Someone that worries a lot about um...like about everything." Graystripe explained and Dustpelt nodded " Oh. I thought that was just a word that Firestar made up." Brambleclaw said. **The scents of Lionheart and Tigerclaw warned the apprentices of their approach, and Ravenpaw mewed hastily, " I suppose I'm just worried about my shoulder getting hurt again." At that moment, Tigerclaw emerged from the bushes, closely followed by Lionheart. " Warriors should suffer their pain silently." growled Tigerclaw. **" That cat needs to suffer some serious pain." Dovepaw growled and everyone nodded in agreement. " And warriors should not suffer their pain silently! They should go see a medicine cat right away!" Spottedleaf hissed at the book. " Still, the book cant' talk or hear ya." Dustpelt said and Silverstream nodded. " Speaking of that, why is every single cat that is reading this book talking to it?" Graystripe shrugged. " I suppose it feels natural to us. Other than that I just have no idea."** He looked at Ravenpaw straight in the eye. " You need to learn to hold your tongue." Ravenpaw flinched and dropped his eyes to the ground. " Tigerclaw's a bit grumpy today," Graypaw whispered into Firepaw's ear. **" Um, we could see that." Feathertail said. **Lionheart glanced at his apprentice sternly and announced, " Today we are going to practice stalking. **All the cats who weren't in ThunderClan leaned forward, wanting to know their secrets to hunting. **Now, there is a big difference between creeping up on a rabbit and creeping up on a mouse. Can any of you tell me why. **" I know! I know! Pick me! Pick me!" Brambleclaw said doing a impression of Squirrelflight when she was an apprentice. Everyone was laughing at this but Squirrelflight. **Firepaw had no idea, and Ravenpaw seemed to have taken Tigerclaw's words to heart and was holding his tongue. **

"**Come on!"** **snorted Tigerclaw impatiently. It was Graypaw who answered: **

" **Because a rabbit will smell you before he sees you, but a mouse will feel your pawsteps through the ground before he even smells you." **" Correct!" Bluestar said smiling at the Graystripe. **" Exactly, Graypaw! So what must you bear in mind when hunting mice?" **

" **Step lightly?" Firepaw suggested. Lionheart looked approvingly at him**. **" Quite right, Firepaw. You must take all your weight into your haunches, so that your paws make no impact on the forest floor. Let's try it!" **" This is going to be good." Lepordstar said and everyone shrugged, not knowing what to think. **Firepaw watched as Graypaw and Ravenpaw immediately dropped into a stalking crouch. " Nicely done, Graypaw!" meowed Lionheart as the two apprentices began to move forward stealthily. " Keep your rear down, Ravenpaw, you look like a duck!" spat Tigerclaw. **" That is kit and apprentice abuse!" Cloudtail shouted at the book which made everyone start to laugh. " So when I say stuff to the book you cats make comments, but when Cloudtail says something to the book everyone starts laughing?" Lionblaze asked. " I have no idea." Brindleface said. **" Now you try it, Firepaw." Firepaw crouched down and began to creep across the forest floor. He felt himself instinctively into the right position, and as he stepped forward, as silently and lightly as he could, he felt a glow of pride that his muscles responded so smoothly. " Well, it's obvious you've know nothing but softness!" growled Tigerclaw. **" And the kit and apprentice abuse goes on." Bluestar said and shook her head. **" You stalk like a lumbering kittypet! Do you think dinner is going to come and lie down in your food dish and wait to be eaten?" Firepaw sat up quickly as Tigerclaw spoke, a little taken aback by his harsh words. He listened carefully to the warrior, determined to get everything right. " His pace and forward movement will come later, but his crouch is perfectly balanced." Lionheart pointed out mildly. **" Just what I was thinking." Bluestar said. Redtail looked at the gorse tunnel. " What are you staring at, Redtail?" Stonefur asked the ThunderClan warrior. " I think he was wondering if the dawn patrol has come back yet." Mistyfoot said which made Redtail gasp. " How did you know?" **" Which is better than Ravenpaw, I suppose," complained Tigerclaw. **" From impatient to complaining? This cat is so weird!" Brackenfur said. " Yeah, but so evil." Sorreltail added. **He cast a scornful look at the black cat. " Even after two moons of training, you're still putting all your weight on your left side." Ravenpaw looked even more dejected, **" Poor thing." Cinderheart said. " Again what is up with this cat?" Onestar said even though he didn't say anything about that earlier. **and Firepaw couldn't stop himself from blurting out, " His injury is bothering him, that's all!" Tigerclaw whipped his head around and glared at Firepaw. " Injuries are a fact of life. He should be able to adapt. Even you, Firepaw, have learned something this morning. If Ravenpaw picked up things as quickly as you, he'd be a credit to me instead of an embarrassment. Imagine being shown up by a kittypet!" he spat angrily at his apprentice. **" Bluestar, why again did you make him deputy of ThunderClan?" Graystripe wondered out loud. " Again. Graystripe, we talked about this: Stop spoiling the book!" Feathertail yelled at her father.

**Firepaw felt his fur prickle with discomfort. He couldn't met Ravenpaw's eyes, so he looked down at his paws. " Well, **_**I'm**_** more lopsided than a one-legged badger," meowed Graypaw, **" This is going to be good." me and everyone said in usion but Graystripe. **breaking off from his careful stalking to stagger comically across the clearing. **

" **I think I'll have to settle for hunting stupid mice. They won't stand a chance. I shall just wander up to them and sit on them till they surrender." **Me and everyone else started to die from laughter because what Graystripe said was so funny. Dustpelt was rolling on the ground with a ton of other cats. Whitestorm was laughing as he said the sentence over again which he failed miserably at. **I shall just wander up to them and sit on them till they surrender." **Whitestorm was laughing as he said that sentence. " Your killing us, Graystripe," Brightheart said. **" Concentrate, young Graypaw. This is no time for your jokes!" meowed Lionheart sternly. " Perhaps you might focus your mind better if you try out your stalking for real." All three apprentices looked up brightly. " I want each one of you to try catching real prey," meowed Lionheart. " Ravenpaw, you look beside the Owltree. Graypaw, there might be something in that big bramble patch over there. And you Firepaw, follow the rabbit track over that rise; you'll find the dry bed of a winter stream. You may find something there." **

" Why is that tree named Owltree?" Jayfeather wondered out loud. " I just don't know." Firestar said, letting out a sigh. **The three apprentices bounded away, even Ravenpaw finding some extra energy for this challenge. With the blood pounding in his ears, Firepaw crept slowly up over the rise. Sure enough, a streambed cut through the trees ahead of him. In leaf-fall, he guessed it would carry the rainwater away from the forest and into the great river that cut through RiverClan territory. Now it was dry. **" Um, no DIB, Firestar. No DIB." Dustpelt said as he shook his head impatiently.

**Firepaw crept quietly down the bank and crouched on its sandy floor. Every sense for signs of life. He watched for any tiny movement, his mouth open so he could pick up the smallest scent, his ears twisted forward. Then he smelled mouse. **

" Do you actually catch this one?" Onestar joked which made Firestar let out a tiny growl. " Shut up!" **He recognized the odor instantly, remembering his first taste the night before. Wild energy surged through him, but he remained motionless, trying des- perately to pinpoint the prey. He strained his ears forward until he picked up the rapid pulsing of a tiny mouse heart. Then a flash of brown caught his eye. The creature was scrambling though the long grass that draped the edges of the stream. Firepaw shifted closer, remembering to keep his weight on his haunches until he was within striking distance. **" Good job remembering that, Firestar." Longtail told Firestar. " Gee thanks, Longtail." **Then he pushed back hard on his hindpaws and sprang, kicking up sand as he rose. The mouse raced away. But Firepaw was quicker. He scooped it into the air with one paw, threw it onto the sandy streambed, and lunged on top of it. He killed it quickly with one sharp bite. **" And Firestar makes his first kill!" everyone but Firestar said in usion. **Firepaw carefully lifted the warm body between his teeth and returned with his tail held hight to the hallow where Tigerclaw and Lionheart waited. He had made his first kill. He was a true ThunderClan apprentice now. **

" Done." Whitestorm said placing the book forward. Then a white light blinded the clearing. And when the light went away, me and everyone let out a surprised gasp.

**Author's note: Thank you for the comments this book has gotten! You have until this Saturday to vote for which two StarClan warriors or cats outside the Clans who you would want to read with Firestar and the gang. ( I might include some of the cats you voted for the later books. )**

**Favorite, Vote, Comment, and tell me what you think! :D **


	7. The incoming and Reading Chapter 6

**Author's note: Thanks for voting! :D And now the moment you've been waiting for, you get to find out which 2 StarClan warriors or cats outside the Clans will read the rest of the warriors series with Firestar and the Gang.**

**Note: I made up my mind and I will add more cats in the later books.**

Lionblaze's POV

After the blinding white light went away, I saw two cats. One was a she-cat.

She was a light brown tabby with a distinctive white chest and paws.

She reminded me of Leafpool but she looked about as old as Firestar. (Not that he was old or anything.)

The second cat was a tom. He was a huge, had orange fur, amber eyes, and white paws.

" Who are you?" Spottedleaf asked before she raised an eye brow.

The brown tabby was about to answer but Firestar cut her off.

" If you don't know, this is Princess my-"

" Mommy!" Cloudtail yowled with joy.

" So if Princess is Cloudtail's mom, than Firestar..." Squirrelflight trailed off.

" Is Princess's sister." Firestar finished for Squirrelflight.

" Hey! Don't I get any special attention!" whined the huge orange tom.

" Um, who are you?" Jayfeather asked the tom.

" I am Thunderstar the first leader of ThunderClan." all the ThunderClan cats eyes lit up. " You are one of the greatest cats in the forest!" Graystripe said in awe.

" Uh, are we going to read the next chapter or what?" Blackstar asked everyone.

" What are ShadowClan, WindClan and RiverClan cats doing here!" Thunderstar snarled. " Well, we are reading the warriors series and we all kinda have to read it together." Sorreltail told the former ThunderClan leader.

" I see. But who are you?" Princess asked.

" Well, I'm Firestar, you should know that because I'm your brother."

" I'm Sandstorm, Firestar's mate." the pale ginger cat told Princess. " I'm Leafpool and that is Squirrelflight,"

" And we're Firestar's kids!" Squirrelflight gushed which made me roll my eyes.

" I am Lionblaze, and that is Jayfeather and Hollyleaf and we are Firestar's grandchildren."

" I am Brightheart and that is Brackenfur and Cinderheart."

" I am Dovepaw and this is Ivypaw, Dustpelt and Graystripe."

" I am Cloudtail and this is Brambleclaw, Mousefur, Longtail, Redtail, Bluestar, Brindleface, Whitestorm, Yellowfang, and Sorreltail and we are all from ThunderClan. Wow, that took a while." Cloudtail said before he started gasping for breath.

" I am Blackstar and this is Tawnypelt and we are from ShadowClan."

" I am Leopardstar and this is Mistyfoot, Feathertail and Silverstream and we are from RiverClan."

" And I'm Onestar and this is Crowfeather and we are from WindClan."

" Speaking on who would like to read next, I think I would like to." Jayfeather said.

" How can you read? Your freaking blind!" Bluestar yelled at the blind medicine cat.

" I have ways of knowing what the words are." Jayfeather protested before he took the book from Whitestorm and started reading.

**Early morning sunlight streamed down onto the forest floor as Firepaw roamed in search of prey. Two moons had passed since he had began his training. **

" What time is this book taking place?" Princess and Thunderstar said in usion.

" This book is happening when Firestar was an apprentice. Gosh!" Graystripe said. Jayfeather gave the gray warrior a glare before he started to read again.

**He felt a ease in this environment now. His senses had been awoken and educated in the ways of the woods. Firepaw paused to sniff the earth and the cold blind things that moved within it. He caught the scent of a Twoleg that had wandered the forest recently. **

" When you said cold blind things that moved within it, did you mean me?" Longtail whined at Firestar.

" No! Besides back then you weren't even blind back then!"

" Oh yeah."

**Now that greenleaf was fully here, leaves were thick on the branches and tiny creatures were busy beneath the carpet of leaf mold.**

**Firepaw made a lean, strong shape as he moved silently through the trees, all his senses alert for the scent trail that would end in a swift kill. Today he had been set after his first solo task. He was determined to do well, even if his task was only to bring back fresh-kill for the Clan.**

" Firestar is very determined." Bluestar said nodding at the ThunderClan leader.

" Gee, thanks, Bluestar." " Jayfeather, keep reading!" Ivypaw and Yellowfang said in usion.

" Hey, Ivypaw is Yellowfang junior." Brambleclaw said which made Feathertail laugh softly.

" Indeed she is."

**He headed for the stream that he had crossed on that first trek though ThunderClan hunting grounds. It gurgled and spattered as it ran downhill over the smooth, round pebbles. Firepaw paused briefly to lap at the cold, clear water, then lifted his head and tested the air again for any scent of prey. **

" Now the detail is starting to-"

" Shut up for StarClan's sake, Tawnypelt!" Silverstream said before Jayfeather started to read again.

**The stench of a fox lay heavy in the air here. The smell was stale, so the fox must have drunk here earlier in the day. Firepaw recognized the odor; he had smelled it on his first visit to the forest. **

" I forgot about that!" Redtail said, his eyes wide.

**Since then, Lionheart had taught him it was fox-scent, but, apart from the glimpse of the fox's brush he had caught on that first outing, Firepaw had still never seen **

**one properly. He struggled to screen out the fox-stench and concentrate on prey-scent. Suddenly his whiskers prickled as he homed in on the warm blood-beat of prey— a water vole busy about its nest. A moment later he saw the vole. The fat brown body was darting back and forth along the bank as it gathered grass stalks.**

" Can those dumb creatures ever stay still?" Mistyfoot wondered out loud.

" I just have no idea." Whitestorm said as he shook his head.

**Firepaw's mouth watered in anticipation. His last meal had been many hours ago, but he dared not hunt for himself until the Clan had been fed. **

" That's very wise." Princess told her brother.

" Yeah, it pretty much is." Blackstar agreed.

" GASP! Blackstar agrees with a kittypet."

Brackenfur muttered which made me let out a marrow of laughter.

**He remembered the words repeated by Lionheart and Tigerclaw time and time again: " The Clan must be feed first." Dropping into a crouch, Firepaw began to stalk the little creature. His orange belly fur brushed against the damp grass. He crept closer, his eyes never leaving his prey. Almost there. Another moment and he would be near enough to spring. . . . . **

**Suddenly there was a loud rustle in the ferns behind him. The water vole's ears twitched and it disappeared down a hole in the bank.**

" Bummer." Leopardstar said.

" Sorry." I heard Graystripe whisper to Firestar.

" No problem."

" Oh, I heard this story before!" Sandstorm said as she looked at Firestar.

**Firepaw felt the hackles rising along his spine. Whatever had ruined his first good chance of catching prey would have to pay.**

" You forgave him, eh?" Sandstorm asked which made Dustpelt laugh.

" What are you hiding from us?" Feathertail asked.

**He sniffed the air. He could tell it was a cat, but he realized with a jolt that he couldn't identify which Clan it belonged to- the stale stench of fox was still confused his smell-sense. A growl rose in his throat as he began doubling back in a wide circle. **

" Yes! There is going to be a battle!" Blackstar said, sounding really excited.

**He pricked up his ears and opened his eyes wide, seeking out any movement. He heard the undergrowth rustle again. It was louder now, off to one side. Firepaw edged closer. He could see the ferns moving, but the fronds still hid the enemy form view. A twig snapped with a sharp cracking noise. From the noise it's making, it must be big, Firepaw thought, preparing himself for a fierce battle. **

" See." Blackstar said which made everyone roll their eyes.

" Well, we all could tell it was going to be a fierce battle." Mousefur said.

**He leaped for the trunk of an ash and climbed swiftly and silently up to an overhanging branch. Below him the invisible warrior **

" I like how you call it the invisible warrior." Sandstorm said while nodding at Firestar and Graystripe.

" What are you cats hiding from us?" Cinderheart asked them as she raised a eyebrow.

**came closer, and closer still. Firepaw held his breath, judging his moment as the ferns were pushed aside and a large grayish shape emerged. **

" **Gr-aaar!" The battle cry rumbled in Firepaw's throat. **

**Claws unsheathed, he launched himself at the enemy and landed squarely on a set of furry, muscular shoulders. He dug in hard, gripping with thorn-sharp claws, ready to deal out a powerful warning bite. **

" **Wa- ah! What'sat?" **

" What'sat?" Feathertail asked while giggling.

" Is that even a word?" Thunderstar asked and everyone shrugged but Graystripe.

**The body below him shot straight up in the air, carrying him with it. " Uh! Graypaw?" Firepaw recognized the astonished voice and caught his friend's familiar smell, but he was too fired up to loosen his grip. **

" **Ambush! Murr-oow!" **

" Graystripe, stop making up words! Use proper grammar!" Cloudtail said, doing an impression of Lionheart, even thought he doesn't know what he sounds like.

All the senior ThunderClan cats were laughing at this.

**spat Graypaw, not realizing that the cat gripping onto his back was Firepaw.**

**He rolled over and over in an attempt to dislodge his attacker. **

" **Uuff-ff!" Firepaw **

" First Graystripe, now Firestar? This is getting out of hand."

Brindleface said as she shook her head.

**rolled with him, squashed and flattened beneath the heavy body. **

" I am not fat!" Graystripe wailed at Firestar.

" I did-" Firestar was started but Graystripe went on whining.

" Pretty much, yes! You did!"

" Will. You. Shut. UP?!" Blackstar yelled at the top of his lungs.

He was able to maintain it this long with all of the wins and interruptions. But now, Blackstar just exploded.

" And I for one-"

" SHUT UP FOR THE LOVE OF STARCLAN!" Yellowfang yelled at Blackstar.

Me and everyone else started to laugh but Yellowfang and Blackstar.

" I can't take it anymore." Crowfeather said in between laughs.

" **It's me- Firepaw!" he yoweld as he struggled to pull free and sheath his claws. Rolling away, he sprang to his feet and gave himself a shake, which rippled all the way along his body to the end of his tail. **

" **Graypaw! It's me," he repeated. **

" **I thought you were an enemy warrior!" Graypaw rose to his feet. **

**He winced and shook himself. **

" **It felt like it!" he grumbled, twisting his head around to lick his sore shoulders.**

" How could you tell?" Jayfeather asked Firestar, which made Sorreltail shrug.

"I think he could tell I suppose."

" Well, I suppose that Jayfeather should start reading again. " Spottedleafsaid.

" **You've raked me to shreds!" " Sorry," Firepaw mumbled. **

" **But what was I suppose to think, with you creeping up on me like that?" **

" **Creeping up!" Graypaw's eyes were round with indignation. **

" What does indignation mean?" Onestar asked.

" Indignation means annoyance or provoked by what is perceived as unfair treatment."

Princess explained.

Me and everyone else but Princess raised an eyebrow at this.

" Ugh! Never mind."

" **That was my best stealth crouch." **

" **Stealth! You still** **stalk like a lopsided badger!" Firepaw teased. He flattened his ears playfully.**

**Graypaw gave a hiss of delight. " I'll show you lopsided!"**

" Oh no." Brightheart groaned.

" What now?" Blackstar demanded.

" Graystripe is going to make us laugh our heads off like in the last chapter!"

Whitestorm exclaimed.

**The two cats leaped at each other and began rolling over and over in a play-fight.**

" Of course." Blackstar muttered.

" What are you complaining about know, Mr. Grumpy grump?" Dovepaw asked.

" Mr. Grumpy grump?" I asked Dovepaw..

" That's what I call him because he complains too much."

" Oh. I thought you just called him that because he is always a grumpy grump." Tawnypelt said.

" Shut up!" Blackstar whined.

**Graypaw swiped at Firepaw with a hefty paw and the young apprentice's head buzzed with stars.**

" **Uufff-ff!" Firepaw shook his head to clear it and then launched a counterattack.**

**He managed to get in a couple of paw strikes before Graypaw overpowered him and held him down.**

**Firepaw let his body go limp.**

" Did you give up easily?" Tawnypelt asked.

" You'll see." was all Firestar said.

" **You give up too easily!" mewed Graypaw, loosening his grip.**

**As he did so, Firepaw sprang to his feet, firing Graypaw off his back and into the undergrowth.**

" Sneak attack!" Cloudtail sang.

Everyone gave him a glare which made Cloudtail raise an eyebrow.

" What? I'm not aloud to do that?"

Dustpelt rolled his eyes.

" Jayfeather, please start reading."

**Firepaw leaped after him and pinned him to the ground.**

" **Surprise is the warrior's greatest weapon." he crowed, quoting one of Lionheart's favorite phrases.**

" Wow, Firestar. Just wow." Bluestar said.

Leafpool nodded her head at Firestar then said, " Speaking of juniors, Firestar is _Lionheart_ junior."

Cloudtail cracked a smile. " Pretty much yes. He really is."

**He jumped nimbly off Graypaw and began to squirm around in the leaf litter, enjoying his easy victory and the warmth of the earth against his back.**

**Graypaw seemed unbothered by his second defeat of the morning. **

**It was too fine a day to be bad tempered. **

" It really was a fine day." Graystripe said.

" First of all Graystripe, please don't repeat yourself. And second of all, stop making up words." Yellowfang said.

" **So how're you getting on with your task?" he asked.**

**Firepaw sat up. " I was doing just fine till you came along! I was about to catch a vole when your noisy trampling frightened it off."**

" **Oh, sorry." mewed Graypaw.**

**Firepaw looked at his crestfallen friend. **

" **That's okay. You didn't know," he purred.**

" **Anyway," he continued, " shouldn't you be heading to meet the patrol on the WindClan border?**

" What are you doing so close to WindClan territory!?" Crowfeather shrieked at Bluestar.

" You'll find out soon. Now be quite and let Jayfeather finish the rest of this chapter!"

**I thought you had to give them a message from Bluestar."**

" And see," Bluestar told Crowfeather. " I told you it will explain."

Crowfeather rolled his eyes before Jayfeather started to read again.

" **Yeah but there's plenty of time. I was going to do a little hunting first. I'm starving!"**

" **Me too. But I've got to hunt for the Clan before I can hunt for myself." **

" That's right." Mistyfoot said.

Whitestorm raised an eyebrow, surprised on what Mistyfoot said.

" Don't even ask."

" **I bet Dustpaw and Sandpaw used to swallow a shrew or two when they were on hunting duty," snorted Graypaw.**

" **I wouldn't be surprised if they did, but this is my first solo assignment. . . ."**

" **And you want to do it right; I know." Graypaw sighed. " What is the message from Bluestar, anyway?" Firepaw asked, changing the subject.**

" Yeah, I've been wondering that too." Crowfeather said as he gave Bluestar a glare.

" What now, Crowfeather?" Leafpool asked as she tilted her head to one side.

Crowfeather opened his mouth but he was cut off by Mousefur.

" First of all, we don't care and second of all we don't want to know. And it's the truth."

Squirrelflight cracked a smile.

" Thank you, Mousefur!" Longtail thanked the elderly she-cat.

" **She wants to patrol to wait at the Great Sycamore until she joins them at sunhigh.**

**Seems that some ShadowClan cats have been prowling around. Bluestar wants to check things out.**

" Well that makes more sense." Onestar said.

" Yeah? NO DIB!" Leopardstar shouted at the WindClan leader.

" **You best get going then," Firepaw reminded him. " The WindClan hunting grounds aren't too far from here. There's plenty of time," answered Graypaw confidently. " And I suppose I should help out after losing you that vole." **

" That is so sweet of you!" Princess cooed.

" Good grief." Tawnypelt said as she slapped her tail up against her forehead.

" **It doesn't matter," Firepaw mewed. " I'll find another. It's such a warm day, there should be quite s few out and about."**

" True." Whitestorm said as he shrugged his shoulders.

" Good point. I have to admit." Longtail added before Jayfeather started to read again.

" **True. But you still have to catch them." Graypaw nibbled at a front claw, stripping off a piece of the outer sheath thoughtfully. " You know, that could take you until way past sunhigh, maybe even until sunset."**

" It took me almost a day to catch a squirrel once." Thunderstar said.

" Really?" Dustpelt asked.

" Really." Thunderstar confirmed.

**Firepaw nodded without enthusiasm as his belly gave a rumble. He would probably have to make three or four hunting trips before he had caught enough prey. Silverpelt would be in the sky before he got a chance to eat. Graypaw stroked his whiskers. **

" That sounds weird. Just saying." Stonefur and Mistyfoot said in usion.

" Wow." Feathertail said as she shook her head.

" **Come on, I'll help you get started. I owe you that, at least. We should be able to catch a couple of voles before I get going." Firepaw followed Graypaw upstream, glad of the company and the help. The fox-stench was still in the air too. " Fox. Yeah, I smelled it earlier." **

" Your sense of smell has sharpened." Dustpelt said.

Me and everyone else gave the dusty colored warrior a glare.

" His sense of smell had sharpened ever since the last chapter you idiot!" Blackstar yelled at Dustpelt.

" **Doesn't it smell fresher to you now, though?" Firepaw asked.**

" Oh no!" Bluestar, Whitestorm and Brindleface said in usion.

" Run Firestar! Run!" Mousefur yelled before Jayfeather continued to read.

**Graypaw sniffed again, opening his mouth slightly. " You're right," he murmured, lowering his voice. He swiveled his head to look across the stream at the bushes in the woods beyond. " Look!" he whispered.**

" It's a fox. Isn't it." Princess asked which made Firestar nod his head.

" Oh no." Princess added as she started to turn pale.

" Was I that pale when the book mentioned Thunderpaths?" Cinderheart asked.

" Pretty much." Brackenfur told her.

**Firepaw looked. He saw something red and thick-haired moving among the bushes. It stepped into a clearing in the undergrowth and Firepaw saw a low body, glinting red in the dappled sunlight. Its tail was heavily furred and it had a long narrow snout. " So that's a fox?" Firepaw whispered. " What an ugly muzzle!"**

" You can say that again!" Sandstorm exclaimed which made Graystripe laugh.

" What now?"

" You'll see."

" **You can say that again!"**

" Oh look, Sandstorm. The tables are turned now aren't they?" I asked which made everyone laugh but Sandstorm.

" Shut up!" she snarled.

" Drama!" Blackstar sang.

" **I was following one of those when we first . . . met," whispered Firepaw. " Most likely it was following you, you idiot!" hissed Graypaw.**

" Oh, you just got burned!" Jayfeather and Hollyleaf said in usion.

" Good grief." I muttered to myself.

" **Never trust a fox.**

" Why?" Princess asked.

" You'll find out if you all don't shut up!" Blackstar yelled.

**Looks like a dog, behaves like a cat. We must warn the queens that one has strayed into our territory. Foxes are as bad as badgers when it comes to killing young kits. I'm just glad you didn't catch up with the one you saw last time. He'd have made mousemeat out of a tiny scrap like you."**

" Hurtful!" Firestar whined.

" Oh shut up, you know he didn't mean it like that." Sandstorm said while cuffing her mate on the ear.

**Firepaw looked a little put on, and Graypaw added, " You'd stand a better chance these days though. Anyway, Bluestar will probably send a warrior patrol to scare it off. Put the queens' minds at rest." The fox had not noticed them, so the two apprentices continued along the stream. " So what does a badger look like?" Firepaw asked as they prowled along the stream.**

" Foul, smelling, Fierce. One killed m-" Cinderheart started but was cut off by Jayfeather and Leafpool.

" Don't tell anyone!"

" **Black and white, short legs. You'll know one when you meet one. They're bad-tempered, lumbering animals. They're less likely to raid the nursery than a fox,**

" Yeah. But they did!" Sorreltail whined.

" What is up with them two?" Blackstar asked.

" Oh, I wonder what." Graystripe said sarcastically.

**but they have a vicious bite**.

All the senior ThunderClan cats looked down and so did me, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf.

" Poor Cinderheart." I thought to myself sadly.

**How do you think old Halftail earned his name? He hasn't been able to climb a tree since a badger bit his tail off!" " Why not?" " Scared of falling. A cat needs his tail if he wants to land on his feet. It helps him spin in midair." Firepaw nodded in understanding.**

" Well I didn't know that." Brackenfur said.

" I know right?" Stonefur said.

**As Firepaw had predicted, hunting was good that day. **

" How did you do?" Mistyfoot asked.

" You'll find out." Firestar said.

**Before long, Graypaw had pounced on a small mouse and Firepaw had caught a thrush. He quickly took its life. No time to practice killing techniques today; there were too many hungry mouths waiting back at camp. Firepaw kicked earth over the prey, so that it would be safe from predators until he came back for it**.

" Like we didn't know that?" Tawnypelt asked.

" Yeah, we might hunt fish but we know that." Leopardstar said.

**Suddenly a squirrel broke cover. Firepaw burst into action. " After it!" he called, pelting at full stretch over the springy woodland floor with Graypaw at his heels.**

**They slid to a halt as the squirrel scampered upward into a birch. " Lost it!" Graypaw growled.**

" No DIB." Mousefur, Longtail, Dustpelt and Tawnypelt sang.

**Panting, the two cats stopped to catch their breath. The acrid stench that hit their mouths and noses surprised them. " The Thunderpath," Firepaw mewed. " I didn't realize we'd come so far."**

" Yeah, it seemed like you ran a few paces." Mistyfoot said.

" I thought so too." Firestar said.

" Well, we all could tell that." Sorreltail said.

" Yeah, really." Thunderstar added before Jayfeather gave them all a glare.

" Let me finish READING!" Jayfeather screamed.

He had just lost it.

**The two cats edged forward to peer out of the forest at the great, dark path. It was time they had been here alone. A trail of noisy creatures growled along the hard surface, their dead eyes staring straight ahead. " Yuck!" Graypaw snorted. " Those monsters really stink!" Firepaw twitched his ears in agreement. The chocking smells made his throat sting. **

" I think we all, no matter what Clan, can agree on that." Cloudtail said.

" You can say that again." Brambleclaw muttered.

" **Have you ever been across the Thunderpath?" he mewed. Graypaw shook his head. Firepaw took a step out of the cover of the forest. A border of oily grass lay between the trees and the Thunderpath. He crept slowly out onto it, and then shrank back as a stinking monster hurtled past**. **" Hey! Where are you going?" Graypaw mewed. Firepaw didn't reply. He waited till there were no monsters in sight. Then he edged forward again, across the grass, right to the edge of the path**.

" What are you doing in the name of StarClan!?" Ivypaw yelled at Firestar.

" Hey! Respect your Clan leader!" Spottedleaf snapped at the apprentice.

" Sorry, Spottedleaf."

**Cautiously, he reached out a paw to touch it. It felt warm, almost sticky, heated by the sun. He looked up, staring across the Thunderpath. Was that a pair of eyes glinting out of the forest on the other side? **

Yellowfang looked down at the ground.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" You'll find out." Whitestorm replied.

**He sniffed the air, but smelled nothing except the stench of the great gray path. The eyes on the other side were still shining in the shadows. Then they blinked, slowly.**

**Firepaw was sure now. It was a ShadowClan warrior, and it was staring straight at him.**

Everyone but Yellowfang, Firestar and a bunch of other cats looked at Blackstar.

" What are you looking at me for? I wasn't staring at him back then!"

" Really? I'm shocked." Thunderstar said.

" **Firepaw!" Graypaw's voice made Firepaw jump, just as a huge monster, taller than a tree, roared past his nose. **

" Well, a hair closer and you would have been dead." Bluestar said sadly as she looked down at the ground.

I raised an eyebrow but I didn't say anything.

**The wind from it almost toppled back into safety of the forest. " you mouse-brained fool!" spat Graypaw. His whiskers trembled with fear and anger. " What were you doing?" " I just wondered what the Thunderpath felt like," Firepaw muttered.**

" Stick, dry, warm. Gross!" Cinderheart shirked/ wailed.

**His whiskers were trembling too. " Come on," hissed Graypaw edgily. " Let's get out of here!" Firepaw followed Graypaw as he leaped away back into the forest. Once they were a safe distance from the Thunderpath, Graypaw stopped to catch his breath. Firepaw sat down and began to lick his ruffled fur. " I think I saw a ShadowClan warrior," he mewed between licks.**

" But the question is, did you _smell_a ShadowClan warrior?" Feathertail asked.

" **In the forest on the other side of the Thunderpath." " A ShadowClan warrior!" echoed Graypaw, his eyes wide. " Really?"**

" Really." Firestar confirmed.

Squirrelflight shook her head in annoyance.

" **I'm pretty sure." " Well, it's a good thing that monster came past when it did," retorted Graypaw. " Were there's one ShadowClan warrior, there's more, and we're no match for them yet. We'd better get out of here." **

" That would be the wise thing to do." Onestar said before he looked down.

" What is wrong with everyone?" I thought to myself.

**He looked up at the sun, which was almost directly overhead. " I'd better get a move on if I want to meet that patrol in time," he mewed. " See you later." He sprang away into the undergrowth, calling as he went, " You never know; Lionheart might let me come and help you with the hunting once I've delivered this message."**

" Yes!" Jayfeather shouted with joy. " One paragraph left!"

" You seemed over joyed." Sorreltail said.

" That's because I am over joyed." Jayfeather said before he read the rest of the chapter.

**Firepaw watched him go. He envied Graypaw, wishing he were off to join a warrior patrol. But at least he'd have something to tell Dustpaw and Sandpaw when he returned to camp. Today he had seen his first ShadowClan warrior.**

" Done." Jayfeather said as he set down the book.

" Hey look! We are a quarter done with the book now!" Brackenfur said.

" Well, that is cool, I guess." Dustpelt said.

" How about a lunch break?" Sandstorm asked and everyone nodded in agreement.

**Author's note: I hope you liked this chapter! I will try to update sooner but I had to do homework and stuff. And I spaced out the words differently so you could read them better.**

**Comment, favorite, and tell me what you think!- imlegitdemigod.**


	8. Mistyfoot reads: Chapter 7

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews and your opinions! :D. I am going to try my hardest to update faster but my aunt, uncle, and cousin have been up the past holiday weekend and I would like to spend time with them and the next time I will see them is in July.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

Feathertail's POV

After me and everyone had a lunch break we sat down in a circle again.

" Who would like to read next?" I asked everyone.

" I think I would like to." Mistyfoot said.

She then cleared her throat and started reading.

**Firepaw retraced his steps and headed back toward the stream. He thought of those eyes burning from the darkness of the ShadowClan territory. Suddenly he caught a faint smell on the breeze.**

Firestar then let out a groan.

" I knew this was coming, but I didn't know it would happen so soon!"

I tried to read the expression on his face but I couldn't tell what Firestar was feeling.

**A stranger! Perhaps that ShadowClan warrior . . . **

**Instantly a growl rumbled in Firepaw's throat. The scent message told him many things. The stranger was a she-cat, not young and definitely not from ThunderClan. She carried no distinct scent from any of the Clans, but Firepaw could tell she was tired, hungry, and sick and she was in an ugly mood.**

Yellowfang then looked down at the ground for the hundredth time today.

" What are you hiding from us?" Dovepaw asked the former ThunderClan medicine cat.

" Leave her be! She had a rough life!" Bluestar snapped.

**Dropping low, Firepaw moved forward, heading toward the scent. Then he paused ins puzzlement. The warrior scent was fainter now. He sniffed again. Suddenly, with a lightning movement, a snarling ball of fur burst from the bushes behind him.**

" Yes! More action!" Blackstar cheered.

Brambleclaw groaned.

" Someone put me out of my misery and kill me."

**Firepaw screeched in shock as the she-cat slammed into him, knocking him sideways. Two heavy paws clamped down onto his shoulders, and iron jaws closed around the back of his neck. " Murr-oww!" he grunted, already thinking fast.**

" Stop making up words, please." Stonefur begged Firestar.

Firestar rolled his eyes before Mistyfoot started to read again.

**If the other cat were to sink its fangs too deep, it would all be over. He forced himself to go limp, relaxing his muscles as if in submission, and let out a pretend howl of alarm. The she-cat opened her mouth a triumphant yowl. " Ah, puny apprentice. Easy prey for Yellowfang," she hissed. **

" Yellowfang!?" me and everyone else said in usion but Yellowfang and Firestar.

" I did not see that one coming. That's for sure." Cinderheart said.

" I know, right!" Cloudtail said in agreement.

" UGH!" Yellowfang groaned before Mistyfoot started reading.

**At the insult, Firepaw felt a surge of fury. Just wait. He'd show this coughed-up furball what kind of warrior he was! But not yet, he told himself. Wait until you feel her teeth again.**

" Wise." Sorreltail said.

Thunderstar then looked at Firestar and asked,

" When did you become ThunderClan's deputy?"

" You'll see." Firestar, Graystripe, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Whitestorm, Dustpelt said in usion.

" I hate it when you cats say you'll see." I muttered under my breath which made Hollyleaf nod in agreement.

" Tell me about it,"

**Yellowfang bit down. Firepaw surged upward with all the strength in his powerful young body. The she-cat gave a snarl of surprise as she was thrown clear. **

Blackstar was muttering something but I couldn't tell what it was.

" Um, Blackstar. Would you, you know, SPEAK ENGLISH!" Leafpool yelled at the ShadowClan leader.

" I was speaking English!" he protested.

" To my ears it did not sound like it." Brackenfur said.

**She tumbled backward into a gorse bush. Firepaw shook himself. " Not such easy prey, huh?" Yellowfang hissed defiance as she tore herself free from the clinging branches. " Not bad, young apprentice," she spat back. " But you'll need to a lot better!"**

" Say what now?" Ivypaw asked Yellowfang.

" That was really good for a young apprentice! How could he do better!?" Whitestorm asked Yellowfang.

**Firepaw blinked when he saw his opponent clearly for the first time. The she-cat had a broad, almost flat face, and round orange eyes. Her dark gray fur was long and matted into smelly clumps. Her ears were torn and ragged, and her muzzle was traced with the scares of many old battles.**

" First of all, my face is not flat! I have mats, yes, but their not smelly and are not in clumps! And the only freaking part you got right was my ears!" Yellowfang whined.

" Well, okay then. . ." Jayfeather said.

Lionblaze then turned to Mistyfoot and asked. " Will you?"

" Yep." she replied before she started reading.

**Firepaw stood his ground. He puffed out his chest and glared a challenge into the intruder's face. " You're in ThunderClan's hunting ground. Move on!" " Who's going to make me?" Yellowfang drew back her lip defiantly, exposing stained and broken teeth. " I will hunt. Then I will leave. Or maybe I'll just stay a while. . . "**

" My teeth are not-" Yellowfang started but Tawnypelt cut her off.

" Yes, I'm just going to say it to your flat freaking face. Some of your teeth are broken! Just move on!"

" **Enough talk," Firepaw spat, feeling the stir of ancient cat spirits deep inside him. There was no trace of the house cat in him now. His warrior blood was up. He was itching to fight, to defend his territory and protect his Clan. **

" That is a thing a warrior would do." Crowfeather said.

" That is a thing that all warriors, and everyone else would do!" Sorreltail said.

**Yellowfang seemed to sense the change in him. Her fierce orange eyes sparkled with new respect. Dipping her head and breaking eye contact, she started to back off. **

" **No need to be hasty, now," she purred in a silky tone.**

" Like that would do anything." Stonefur grunted.

Yellowfang raised an eyebrow.

" You think I would have known then? No!"

" Look who is talking a lot now, huh?" Lionblaze asked.

**Firepaw wasn't fooled by her trickery. Claws extended and fur on end, he leaped forward, his war cry ringing out: " Grr-aaar!"**

" There he goes, making up words again." Leopardstar muttered.

" Are you all going to be like this for the rest of the freaking book!?" Firestar asked.

" You know it." I said with a grin.

**With a hiss of rage the other cat responded. Snarling and spitting, young cat and old locked together.**

" That sounds so wrong, I don't know where to start." Tawnypelt said.

" Oh, ha, ha." Firestar muttered.

**They rolled over and over, teeth and claws flashing. Ears pressed flat to his head, Firepaw fought to get a grip. But the she-cat's clumpy fur snagged into his claws,**

" My fur cannot be that clumpy!" Yellowfang whined.

" Well, I am really afraid to say it to your face, it is clumpy so get over it you old kitty!" Cloudtail yelled at the former ThunderClan medicine cat.

**and he couldn't break through to skin. Then Yellowfang reared up on her back legs. With her filthy tail bristling, she looked even bigger.**

" Why are you all insulting me!?" Yellowfang whined/ shrieked.

" Hey! I wasn't!" Jayfeather said.

**Firepaw sensed Yellowfang's huge jaws lunging toward him. He leaned backward, just in time. Snap!**

" Snap?" Princess said while her face paled even whiter.

" Snap." Firestar confirmed.

" Oh no."

**Bared teeth closed on the air next to his ear. Instinctively Firepaw lashed out with a backswipe.**

" How I love them." Blackstar said edging forward.

" Oh my goodness." Onestar said as he shook his head.

**His paw caught the side of Yellowfang's head. The force of it sent shock waves up his front leg. " Yee-ow!" Stunned, Yellowfang dropped onto four paws. She shook her head to clear it.**

" I can picture that." Dovepaw said, looking at Yellowfang.

" What now?" Mistyfoot asked before she started to read.

**In the single heartbeat before the she-cat recovered, Firepaw saw his chance. **

" He did?" Blackstar said, confused.

" Yeah, yeah he did." Brambleclaw said.

I could tell he was starting to get ticked off by Blackstar reactions to the story.

**He threw himself forward, crouching low, and clamped his jaws tight on Yellowfang's back leg. " Murr- ugh!" The taste of the matted fur was horrible,**

" Well, I now know who's leg not to chomp down on." Brightheart said.

" Come on! Cut me some slack!" Yellowfang whined.

" Again what is slack? And how do you even cut slack?" Brambleclaw said.

**but chomped down hard. " Reow- ow- wow!" Yellowfang screamed in agony and whipped around to snap Firepaw's tail. **

" That is the funniest made up word I have ever heard: ' Reow-ow- wow." I said while laughing.

" I know right!" Cloudtail said.

**Her teeth connected and pain lanched up Firepaw's spine, but it only made him angrier. He ripped his tail from his opponent's grip, and lashed it back and forth in rage. Yellowfang crouched, ready for a fresh attack. Her breath**

" Oh, I don't want to hear about her breath." Cloudtail begged.

" Shut up!" Yellowfang cried.

**seemed to wheeze up from her foul-smelling lungs.**

" Why are you guys making fun of a sick cat?" Leafpool, Cinderheart, Jayfeather, and Spottedleaf said in usion.

" Finally some cats understand!" Yellowfang cried with relief.

**The scent blasted Firepaw's nose. Up close, the message of desperation and weakness, and the aching void of the she-cat's hunger, was almost painful. Something stirred inside him, an unwarriorlike feeling he didn't want: pity. **

" Pity!?" Blackstar asked.

" A feeling you will never experience." Firestar said.

" You just got burned!" All of the cats said in usion but Blackstar and Firestar.

**He tried not to dwell on this instinct- he knew his loyalty must be to his Clan-but he couldn't shake free of it. **

" **you speak from your heart, young Firepaw." Lionheart's words echoed in his head once more. " This will make you a stronger warrior one day." Then Tigerclaw's warning rang in his ears: " Or it might make him give in to kittypet weakness right at the moment of attack."**

" Don't let that evil, nasty furball get to you that easily." Graystripe said.

Brambleclaw then swept his glance across the clearing, hurt in his eyes.

" What's wrong with him? Oh, yeah." I thought. Poor Brambleclaw.

**Yellowfang lunged forward and Firepaw jerked instantly back into aggression. The bigger cat tried to reach up onto his shoulders and get a killing grip, but this time she was hampered by her wounded leg.**

" First sick, now a wounded leg!? She needs a medicine cat assap!" Spottedleaf said.

" Uh, she is a medicine cat!" Jayfeather told the tortoiseshell cat.

" **Gar- off!" Firepaw arched his spine, but Yellowfang managed to dig in her claws and hung tight. The bigger cat's weight forced him to the ground.**

" So, now I am fat!?" Yellowfang cried.

" NO! You were just bigger than me at the time." Firestar said.

**Firepaw tasted the earth**

" Did it taste good?" Cloudtail asked.

" NO! Do you think it would taste good?" Firestar asked before Mistyfoot started reading again.

**on his tongue and spat out a mouthful of grit. " Pah!" He twisted nimbly to avoid Yellowfang's thrashing back legs and thorn sharp claws that were trying to rake at his soft underbelly.**

" Well, everyone tries to rake the soft underbelly. Don't act surprised." Squirrelflight said.

Princess paled even whiter. " What!?" she squeaked.

**Over and over they rolled, biting and snapping. Moments later they broke apart . Firepaw was gasping for breath now. But he sensed that Yellowfang was weakening. The she-cat was badly wounded,**

" Um, how many times do I have to say this, obviously!" Dustpelt yelled.

**and her back legs could barely support her scrawny body. " Had enough yet?" Firepaw growled. If the intruder gave way, he'd let her go with just a warning bite to remember him by. " Never!" Yellowfang hissed back bravely.**

" Hm, why did you do that?" Ivypaw asked the medicine cat.

" I had to!" Yellowfang said

" Hm, you didn't have to. You could've just ran off to WindClan territory." Dovepaw said.

" Oh sure, it has to be WindClan territory." Crowfeather and Onestar said in usion.

" Well, we all don't like you. Sorry." Leafpool said as she shrugged her shoulders.

" Ha, ha! True." Cloudtail said, backing up his younger cousin.

**But her injured leg gave way and she slumped to the ground. She tried to get up and failed. Her eyes were dull as she hissed up at Firepaw, " If I weren't so hungry and tired, I'd have shredded you into mousdust." The she-cat's mouth twisted in pair and defiance. " Finish me off. I won't stop you."**

" Huh?" me and most cats said in usion.

**Firepaw hesitated.**

" I would too." Squirrelflight said.

" We don't' care about your opinion! Mistyfoot please start reading, again!" Jayfeather said.

**He'd never killed another cat before. Perhaps, in the heat of battle, he would, but a mercy killing, in cold blood?**

" Cold blood." Bluestar muttered as she looked down.

**This was something different. " What are you waiting for?" Yellowfang taunted.**

" **You're dithering like a kittypet!" Firepaw smarted at the she-cat's words.**

**Could she smell the scents of Twolegs on him, even now, after all this time?**

" Hardly." Yellowfang said.

Brambleclaw rolled his eyes.

" Oh, you sure did."

" **I'm a apprentice warrior of ThunderClan!" he snapped. Yellowfang narrowed her eyes. She'd seen Firepaw flinch at her words and she knew she'd hit a nerve. " Ha," she snorted. " Don't tell me ThunderClan is so desperate that the have to recruit kittypets now?"**

" NO!" Spottedleaf, Whitestorm, Bluestar, Brindleface, Sandstorm and a ton of ThunderClan cats said in usion.

" **ThunderClan is not desperate!" hissed Firepaw. " Prove it then! Act like a warrior and finish me off. You'll be doing me a favor."**

" Again, how will that do you a favor?" Ivypaw and Dovepaw said in usion.

" I had a rough life." Yellowfang said.

**Firepaw stared at her. He would not be goaded into killing this miserable creature.**

" Ha, she sure is miserable." Longtail said.

Yellowfang let out a growl before Mistyfoot started reading again.

**He felt his muscles relax as curiosity pricked him. How had a Clan cat gotten in such a state? ThunderClan elders were looked after better than kits! " You seem in an awful hurry to die," he meowed. " Yeah? Well, that's my business, mousefodder," Yellowfang snapped**

" Princess the moving dictionary what does fodder mean!" Thunderstar asked.

" Fodder meansfood for cattle and other livestock or a twoleg or thing regarded only as material to satisfy a need." Princess explained.

" Thank you!" Mousefur exclaimed.

" **What's your problem, kitty? Are you trying to talk me to death?" Her words were brave, but Firepaw could smell hunger and sickness that were coming off the other cat in waves.**

" Oh, really? You just noticed that she was sick!?" Jayfeather asked his grandfather.

**She was going to die, anyway if she didn't eat soon. And since she could hardly hunt for herself, perhaps he should kill her now. The two cats looked at each other, uncertainty in both their gazes.**

" Out of all the things why uncertainty?" Lionblaze asked.

" **Wait here," Firepaw ordered at last. Yellowfang seemed to deflate. Her hackles smoothed out and her tail lost its gorse-bush stiffness. " Are you kidding, kitty? I'm not going nowhere." She grunted, limping painfully toward a pitch of soft heather.**

" Why heather?" Lionblaze muttered under his breath.

" What did you say?" Sandstorm asked.

" I don't want to know." Dustpelt then said.

**She flopped down and began licking her leg wound. Firepaw glanced briefly over his shoulder at her and hissed quietly in exasperation before heading for the trees. As he padded silently through the ferns, sun-warmed odors filled his nose, and he caught the sour reek of a long-dead rat.**

" Is this the same day as in the end of the last chapter?" Thunderstar asked.

" Yeah. Did you think it was not?" Graystripe asked.

**He heard furry things scurrying over leaves. His first thought had been to go and dig up the thrush he had killed earlier, but that would take too long. Maybe he should go and scoop up the rat carcass. Easy meat, but a starving cat needed fresh-kill.**

" You should feed your Clan first!" Hollyleaf noted him.

" I will guess that you are going to be in trouble!" Silverstream added.

**Only when times were very hard would a warrior eat crow food. Just then he paused, scenting a young rabbit ahead. A few more steps and he saw it. Flattening himself down, he stalked the creature.**

" Remember that time WindClan tried to hunt squirrels when we only eat rabbits? Well I see that ThunderClan only eats forest animals but there eating rabbit!" Onestar said

" Wow." Brightheart muttered.

**He was barely a mouse-length away before it detected him. By then it was too late. The white bobtail darting away sent the thrill of the chase surging through Firepaw's veins. A rush of speed, a flash of claws, and he had it.**

" Is it that simple to catch a rabbit?" Leopardstar asked.

" Yeah." Crowfeather said.

" If you have the practice." Bluestar said.

**He held the wriggling body fast and finished it off quickly. Yellowfang looked up tiredly as Firepaw dropped the rabbit on the ground beside her. Her grizzled jaw dropped. " Well, hello again, kitty! I thought you'd gone to fetch your little warrior friends."**

" We are not little!" all the ThunderClan cats said in usion.

" Yeah! We are not little! And besides, you are not any better!" Dustpelt muttered.

" **Yeah? Well, I might sill do that. And don't call me kitty." Firepaw growled, **

" Yeah seriously, that's starting to get really old." Blackstar said.

**shoving the rabbit nearer with his nose. He felt embarrassed by his kindness. **

" **Look, if you don't want this . . . " " Ah- no," Yellowfang meowed hastily. " I do want it." Firepaw watch the she-cat rip open the prey and start to swallow it down. His own hunger rose up and his mouth filled with water.**

" Um, remember? The warrior code says you have to feed the Clan first!" Tawnypelt yelled at the ThunderClan leader.

**He knew he shouldn't even think about eating. He still had to take back enough prey for the Clan, but the fresh-kill smelled delicious. " Mmmm-mm." A few minutes later, Yellowfang gave a huge sigh and flopped onto her side. " First fresh-kill I've had for days." She licked her muzzle clean and settled down to give herself a thorough wash.**

" I am hungry!" Cloudtail whined.

" Uh, we had our lunch break ten minutes ago!" I shouted at the white warrior.

I knew it wouldn't do anything, but it was worth a try.

**As if one wash is going to make much difference. Firepaw thought, his nose twitching.**

Brambleclaw let out a Murrow of laughter before he let out a smile**.**

" True."

**She was the arch-cat of stench.**

Me and everyone else started laughing, even Yellowfang let out a Murrow of laughter.

" Oh my goodness, I don't even know where to begin on that." Tawnypelt said while laughing.

" Who could?" Cloudtail added.

**He eyed the tattered remnants of the prey. **

" Will you give that up already? Your making my son hungry over here!" Princess scowled at Firestar.

**There wasn't much left to line a growing cat's belly, but his fight with Yellowfang had sharpened his appetite even more; he gave in to his hunger and gulped down the scraps.**

" Can I get a piece of fresh-kill? For my stomachs sake, at least." Cloudtail begged.

" Alright. But after I read the rest of the chapter." Mistyfoot said before she let out a sigh.

**It was delicious. He licked his lips, savoring every last taste, tingling from head to paw. Yellowfang watched him closely, showing her stained teeth. " Better than the muck Twolegs feed some of our brothers, isn't it?" she mewed shyly.**

" Yellowfang mewed something shyly!? I've been dramatized!" Dustpelt said.

**Knowing she had found his sore spot, she was trying to antagonize him. Firepaw ignored her and began to wash. " It's poison," Yellowfang went on. " Rat droppings! Only a spineless bag of fur would accept such disgusting frogswan-"**

" What made you shut up?" Blackstar asked, relived.

Most cats rolled their eyes.

" Ha, ha." Yellowfang muttered.

**She broke off and tensed. " Shhh . . . warriors coming." Firepaw was also aware of cats approaching. He could hear their soft paws-fall on the leaf litter and the sound of fur swishing though the branches. He smelled the wind brushing against their coats. Familiar smells.**

" How much more do we have to read?" Brindleface asked.

" Almost 2 and a half paragraphs." Mistyfoot said before she finished the chapter.

**These were ThunderClan warriors, confident enough in their own territory not to care about the noise.**

" I would run if I were you!" Leafpool told her father.

" But I didn't." Firestar muttered under his breath.

**Firepaw licked his lips guiltily, hoping to wash away any taces of the scraps he'd just swallowed. Then he looked at Yellowfang and the fresh pile of rabbit bones that lay beside her.**

" Hide those, stupid!" Crowfeather yelled at the book.

" **The Clan must be fed first!" Lionheart's voice rang though his head once more. But surely he would understand why Firepaw had fed this wretched creature. His mind reeled, suddenly fearful of what would happen to him. His first apprentice task, and he had ended up breaking the warrior code!**

" Done." Mistyfoot said placing the book down.

" And about time too," Stonefur said.

" YES!" Cloudtail said as he ran to the fresh-kill pile.

" What a idiot." Brackenfur and Sorreltail said in usion.

**What did you think? Did it make up from all the time I haven't been writing?**

**Plus this is the first chapter uploaded in the year 2013 :D! I also hope you have a happy new year!- imlegitdemigod.**


	9. Brightheart reads: Chapter 8

Firestar's POV

When my nephew came back five minutes after he had a small mouse, we were ready to read the next chapter.

" Who would like to read now?" Cloudtail asked.

" I would like to." Brightheart said before she started to read.

**Yellowfang growled in defiance at the approaching pawsteps. But Firepaw could since her panic. The she-cat struggled to her feet. "So long. Thanks for the meal." She tried to limp away on three legs and then winced in pain. " Nuh! This leg's stiffened up while I've been resting." No it was too late for her to run.**

" Firestar. I'm just saying. You've could've run away when you had the chance to! Now your dead." Whitestorm exclaimed.

I pricked my ears before letting out a sigh.

**Silent shadows sipped out of the trees, and in a heartbeat the ThunderClan patrol had encircled Firepaw and Yellowfang. Firepaw recognized them: Tigerclaw, Darkstripe, Willowpelt, and Bluestar, all of them lean and hard-muscled. **

"You. Are. So. Dead." Brambleclaw said while laughing a little.

" Plus, you got the most grouchiest and most evil cat on that patrol." Mousefur added.

'COME ON!' I thought to myself. ' I was only a freaking Apprentice!'

**Firepaw smelled Yellowfang's fear scent at the sight of them.**

"Who wouldn't?" Mistyfoot asked.

"Yep. Our moms the all mighty, powerful Blue-"

"Shut up!" Whitestorm yelled at Bluestar's son.

"Hm. I always have to ask this, what the heck is going on?" Lionblaze asked.

"Tell me about it!" Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Cinderheart said in unison.

**Graypaw followed close behind.**

"This is going to be good." Onestar said.

**He bounded out of the bushes and stood behind the warrior patrol.**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! So-" Cloudtail started but was cut off by Leafpool.

"For one thing, that is way too many whoa's. But please, go on."

Cloudtail cleared his throat before he finished his sentence.

"So basically Graystripe is like a sheep, frolicking through a meadow right now in the book?"

Everyone snickered at the comment before Brightheart went on reading.

**Firepaw mewed a hasty greeting to his Clan mates. Graypaw returned it.**

"**Hi Firepaw!" he called out.**

"**Silence!" Tigerclaw growled.**

"Good one Graystripe. You pocked papa- grizzly."I said which made everyone laugh softly. ***1***

**Firepaw glanced at Yellowfang and groaned inwardly; he could still smell the fear-scent on her, but instead of cowering in submission, the scruffy creature was glaring in defiance.**

"Princess!" me and everyone yelled at my sister in unison.

"What?"

"What does submission mean!?"

"UGH! Submission means the action or fact of submitting or a proposal or application submitted consideration."

"That does not make sense!" Blackstar whined.

"To bad! Now suck it up and Brightheart, please start reading." Princess said.

"**Firepaw?" Bluestar's question was cool measured. **

**"What have we here? An enemy warrior- and recently fed, by the smell of you both." Her eyes burned ****into him, and Firepaw dropped his head.**

"Busted." Tawnypelt said in a sing-song voice which made Longtail let out a snort.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. She's serious." Silverstream said.

"**She was weak and hungry. . ." he began. **

**"And what about you? Was your hunger so bad that you had to feed yourself before you had gathered prey for your Clan?" Bluestar went on.**

"Mmmm-hmmm." Cloudtail said.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You went to the two-" I started but was interrupted.

"WE DON"T NEED TO KNOW!" Feathertail shouted at me.

"**I assume that you have a very good reason for breaking the warrior code?"**

"I mean seriously, Firestar. This was the first code in the warrior code you learned!" Bluestar exclaimed.

**Firepaw was not fooled by his leader's soft tone. Bluestar was furious-**

"How did a cat who broke the warrior code after a few moons of being an apprentice become our Clan leader?" Longtail asked as he shook his head.

"I now, right!" Mousefur agreed.

**and rightly so. He crouched lower to the ground. Before he could speak there was a loud hiss from Tigerclaw. **

**"Once a kittypet, always a kittypet!"**

"Why did I make him my former deputy?" Bluestar muttered to herself.

"Are you going crazy?" Jayfeather asked as he sniffed curiously at Bluestar.

**Bluestar ignored Tigerclaw and looked surprised. **

**"Well, well, Firepaw! It seems you have captured a ShadowClan cat. And one I know well. You are ShadowClan's medicine cat, aren't you?" she meowed to Yellowfang.**

"No offence, Yellowfang, but Bluestar, how did you know that flea-bag?" Thunderstar asked.

"None taken." Yellowfang said sarcastically.

"**What are you doing so far into ThunderClan territory?" **

**"I **_**was**_** the ShadowClan medicine cat. Now I choose to travel alone." hissed Yellowfang.**

"Feisty that one is." Whitestorm whispered to Brindleface.

"I heard that!" Yellowfang yelled at the senior warrior.

**Firepaw listened, astounded. Had he heard right? Yellowfang was a ShadowClan warrior? Her filthy condition must have masked her territorial scent. He might have enjoyed tackling her more if he'd known.**

"That is cold." Princess said as she shook her head.

"Tell me about it." Crowfeather agreed.

"**Yellowfang!" Tigerclaw meowed mockingly. **

**" It looks like you have fallen on hard times if you can be beaten by an apprentice!" Now Darkstripe spoke. **

**" This old cat is no use to us. Let's kill her now. As for this **_**kittypet**_**, he has broken the warrior code by feeding an enemy warrior. He should be punished." **

**" Keep your claws in, Darkstripe," Bluestar purred calmly. **

" How can you purr at that ugly thing?" Graystripe asked which made me let out a snicker.

" **All the Clans speak of Yellowfang's bravery and wisdom. It may help us to hear what she has to say. Come; we'll take her back to camp. Then we'll decide what to do with her- and with Firepaw. **

Princess face started to pale...again.

"Oh no, not again!" Cinderheart and Hollyleaf said in unison.

**"Can you walk?" she asked Yellowfang. **

**" Or do you need help?" **

**" I've still got three good legs," the grizzled she-cat snapped back, limping forward. Firepaw saw that Yellowfang's eyes were glazed with pain, but she seemed determined not to show any weakness. **

"That's why I admire her." Cinderheart said with a sigh.

"Hm. At least I get some respect around here." Yellowfang said.

"What are you talking about!?" Jayfeather, Spottedleaf, Leafpool, Bluestar, Brightheart, Princess, and I said in unison.

**He noticed a look of respect flicker across Bluestar's face before the ThunderClan leader turned and slowly led the way through the trees. The other warriors took up positions on either side of Yellowfang, and the patrol moved off, carefully keeping pace with their lame prisoner.**

"What did you just say?" Whitestorm said glaring at me.

"I said-"

"I thought after all this time you would learn to respect your elders."

"Yeah." Blackstar added which made everyone gasp.

"You agreed with a ThunderClan warrior!" me and everyone but Blackstar said in unison.

**Firepaw and Graypaw fell in step together at the back of the group. **

**"Have you heard of Yellowfang?" Firepaw hissed to Graypaw. **

**"A bit. Apparently she was a warrior before she became a medicine cat, which is unusual. I can't imagine her as a loner, though. She has lived her whole life in ShadowClan."**

"What's a loner?" Princess asked.

"It must explain." Crowfeather said impatiently.

"**What's a loner?" Graypaw glanced at him. **

**" A loner is a cat that isn't part of a Clan or cared for by Twolegs. Tigerclaw says they are untrustworthy and selfish. They often live around Twoleg dwellings, but belong to no one and catch their own food."**

"Tigerstar says, kiss my little hairy tooshie!" Cloudtail remarked.

"**I might end up as a loner once Bluestar has finished with me," Firepaw mewed.**

"Come on, she can't be that cruel!" Ivypaw said.

"Yeah, and besides, I'm still here, aren't I?" I asked.

"**Bluestar is very fair," Graypaw reassured him. **

**"She won't throw you out. She certainly seems pleased to have such an important ShadowClan cat as a prisoner. I'm sure she's not going to make a fuss abut your feeding the poor old mange-bag."**

Everyone in the clearing started snicker before it started to turn into laughter.

" I never knew you were this funny." Brightheart said as she shook her head

"**But they keep moaning about prey being scarce! Oh, why did I eat that rabbit?" Firepaw felt shame burn through his fur. **

**"Well, yeah." Graypaw nudged his friend. **

**"That was mouse-brained. You really broke the warrior code there, but no cat is perfect!"**

"Oh, what will you tell us next, Graystripe the wise and powerful?" Brambleclaw asked which made some cats snicker.

**Firepaw didn't answer but trekked onward with a heavy heart. This was not the way he had hope his first solo task would end.**

**As the patrol passed the sentries who guarded the camp entrance, the rest of ThunderClan came running to welcome their warriors home. Queens, kits, and elders crowded on either side. They peered curiously at Yellowfang as she was led into the camp.**

"Now cats are just looking at Yellowfang like she's a weird bug." Brackenfur muttered.

"That sure is a good way to put it." Sorreltail said before letting out a sigh.

**Some of the elders recognized the old she-cat. Word spread quickly through the Clan that this was ShadowClan's medicine cat, and steady jeering hum rose around them. Yellowfang seemed deaf to the taunts. Firepaw couldn't help admiring the way she limped with dignity through the corridor of stares and insults.**

"First you were checking out Bluestar, and now Yellowfang? This is getting old." Leopardstar said to me.

"What the-" I started

" Don't try to deny it." Stonefur said.

**He knew she was in a great deal of pain, and hungry in spite of that rabbit he had caught for her. When the patrol reached the Highrock, Bluestar nodded towards the dusty ground in front of it. Yellowfang followed the ThunderClan leader's silent command, sinking gratefully onto the earth. Still ignoring the hostile stares around her, she began licking her wounded leg. Firepaw noticed Spottedleaf emerge from her corner. She must have scented the presence of an injured cat in the camp.**

"Wow." Blackstar muttered.

"HEY! I have a right to help every hurt cat, ya know." Spottedleaf said glaring at the ShadowClan leader.

**Yellowfang glared at Spottedleaf and hissed, " I know how to take care of my own wounds. I don't need your help."**

"Well, Spottedleaf you have that right to every cat, but Yellowfang." Thunderstar said.

**Spottedleaf said nothing but nodded her head respectfully. Some of the cats had been out hunting, and fresh-kill was brought for the returning warriors to eat. **

"And I was one of them." Whitestorm said with his held high.

"No offence, Whitestorm, does it look like we care?" Sandstorm asked which made him pout.

**They each took some food and carried it away to the nettle patch to eat it. Then the other ThunderClan cats crowed forward to take their own share. Firepaw paced hungrily around the clearing and watched as cats crouched un their usual groups, chewing and gulping. He longed for a morsel,**

"What are you talking about! You already had some of that rabbit you gave Yellowfang!" Dustpelt told me.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I muttered.

**but didn't dare to take anything from the pile. He had broken the warrior code.**

"The book already told us that a hundred freaking times!" Jayfeather growled.

**He guessed that this meant he was forbidden his share in the fresh-kill.**

"Mmmm- hmm." Bluestar told the book.

Everyone glared at her

"Sorry, I've always wanted to do that."

**He paused beside the Highrock where Bluestar was sharing words with Tigerclaw.**

"Of course." Onestar muttered.

**Firepaw looked to his leader for a signal that he was allowed to eat. But the gray and her warriors were busy murmuring at one another in low tones. Firepaw wondered if they were talking about him. Desperate to know his fate, he strained his ears to hear what they were saying.**

"So you're an eavesdropper!" Dovepaw and Ivypaw gasped jokingly in a dramatic tone.

"I haven't been dropping no eaves!" I said jockingly. ***2***

**Tigerclaw's yowl sounded impatient. **

**"It's just to dangerous to bring an enemy warrior into the heart of ThunderClan! Now that she knows the camp, even the youngest ShadowClan kit will hear of it. We will have to move."**

"No you do not!" Brambleclaw muttered.

"That cat needs to take a chill pill." Mistyfoot agreed.

**"Calm down, Tigerclaw," Bluestar purred.**

"Again, how can you purr at that!?" Graystripe asked Bluestar.

**"Why should we move? Yellowfang says that she is traveling alone now. There is no reason for ShadowClan to hear of it." **

**"Do you really believe that? What on earth was that foolish kittypet thinking of?" Tigerclaw spat.**

"I wanna rip that book apart so bad right now." I thought to myself.

**"But think for a moment, Tigerclaw," mewed Bluestar.**

"Yeah, think for a moment." I snarled at the book.

"What were you thinking that made you this angry?" Cloudtail asked.

"I think we don't want to know." Feathertail said.

**"Why would the ShadowClan medicine cat choose to leave her Clan? You seem to be afraid that Yellowfang will share our Clan sercrets with ShadowClan, but have you thought about how many ShadowClan secrets she might tell us?"**

"Oooo. You didn't think of that one, old furball, did you?" Onestar asked the book.

**Firepaw could see by the way Tigerclaw's fur began to flatten that Bluestar's words made sense. The warrior nodded briefly, and then stalked off to take his share of the fresh-kill.**

"Will you ever get over that!?" Blackstar yelled at me.

"Oh no." I said sarcastically.

**Bluestar remained where she was. She looked out across the clearing, where some of the younger kits were fighting and tumbling playfully in the dust. Then she stood up and began to walk towards Firepaw.**

"You are so going to be dead." Dustpelt said while laughing.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him playfully.

**His heart lurched. What was she going to say to him? **

"That's what we're all wondering." Hollyleaf said.

**But Bluestar walked straight past him.**

Everyone started cracking up.

"Wow. She flat out ignored you." Lionblaze said while laughing.

**She did not even glance at him; her eyes were clouded with unknown distant thoughts. **

**"Frostfur!" she called out as she approached the nursery. A pure white cat with dark blue eyes slipped out of the brambles.**

"You didn't even tell us if Frostfur was a she-cat." Cinderheart said as she shook her head.

"What gender do you think Frostfur is! It is obvious by the name that Frostfur is a she-cat!" Jayfeather told Cinderheart.

I then gave my grandson a evil glare.

"Sorry." he then muttered.

**Inside, the noise of mewling grew louder. **

**"Hush, kits," purred the white cat reassuringly. ****"I won't be long." Then she turned to her leader.**

**"Yes, Bluestar? What is it?" **

**"One of our apprentices has seen a fox in the area. Warn the other queens to guard the nursery carefully. And make sure all kits less than six moons stay inside the camp until our warriors have driven it away."**

"Bluestar would be an awesome leader to have." Ivypaw said.

"Yes. But not as good as Firestar." Tawnypelt said which made Blackstar growl.

**Frostfur nodded. **

**"I will pass on the warning, Bluestar. Thank you." Then she turned and queezed back into the nursery to quiet the crying kits. **

**At last Bluestar strode over to the pile of fresh-kill and took her share. A plump wood pigeon had been left for her there. Firepaw looked on longingly as she carried it away to eat with the senior warriors. Finally his hunger drove him forward.**

"You better not take a share out of that pile." Bluestar said, glaring at me.

"What did I do?"

"Like you don't know." Whitestorm said.

**Graypaw was with Ravenpaw, wolfing down a small finch beside the tree stump. He saw Firepaw approach the pile and flicked his head encouragingly. Firepaw bent his neck, ready to take a small wood mouse in his teeth. **

**"Not for you," Tigerclaw growled, striding up behind him and pawing the mouse away. **

**"You didn't bring back any prey. The elders will eat your share. Take it to them."**

Everyone, even me, started laughing.

"I cannot picturing Tigerstar doing that." Jayfeather said while laughing.

There was silence before everyone started laughing again.

**Firepaw looked over to Bluestar.**

**"Do as he says." ****Obediently, Firepaw picked up the mouse and carried it across to Smallear. The delicious smell of it wafted up Firepaw's nose. He wanted nothing more than to crunch it up with his strong teeth. He could almost feel its life energy flooding his young body.**

"Firestar punishes cats, but not in that bad of a way." Dovepaw said.

"Yes. He can if he wanted to." Brackenfur said to the two small apprentices.

"Please don't!" the apprentices whinned.

"Oh alright, for now." I said.

**With great self-controll, he laid the prey down in front of the gray tom and then backed away politely. He expected no thanks and was offered none.**

"Duh! You think you break the warrior code and you can have all the fresh-kill in the pile, eh?" Longtail asked.

"Can you please speak english?" Dovepaw asked innocently which made Longtail growl.

**Now he was glad that he had gobbled up the remains of the rabbit he had caught for Yellowfang. There would be nothing else for him to eat until he went out hunting again tomorrow.**

"You are proud for breaking the warrior code?!" Leafpool and Squirrelflight shreiked.

"Well, apparently I was back in the day." I said to my daughters.

**Firepaw wandered over to Graypaw. His friend had eaten his fill and lay with Ravenpaw outside the apprentices' den. He was stretched out on his side, rhythmically washing a foreleg.**

"And to think that you are a warrior." Leopardstar said.

"That is no way to talk to my former mate!" Silverstream shot at her.

"Uh, former mate?" Graystripe asked.

"YES! Former! Remember uh, whats her face MILLY!? IT is unbelievable what you did and-" Silverstream started to yell at him.

"EWE! Old cat drama!" Hollyleaf whined.

"Are you talking about me!?" Thunderstar said a little hurt and offended.

"Oh, of course not." Ivypaw reassured him.

**"Has Bluestar mentioned your punishment yet?" he asked. " Not yet," Firepaw replied gloomily.**

"Gosh Firestar, why do you have to be so glumpy?" Brambleclaw asked. ***3***

"Glumpy?" I asked Brambleclaw.

"Is that one of your made up words, or something?" Princess asked.

"Obviously." Stonefur said.

**Graypaw narrowed his eyes sympathetically and said nothing. Bluestar's call sounded across the clearing.**

**" Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a meeting of our Clan."**

"Wow, that call changed so much over the years." Dustpelt said.

"I know, right!" Sandstorm added.

**Most of the warriors had finished eating and, like Graypaw, were busy grooming themselves.**

"I don't know why, but I just had an image of Tigerstar as a kittypet." Lionblaze said.

There was silence before a huge wave of laughter started.

**They lifted themselves gracefully to their paws and walked over to the HIghrock, where Bluestar waited to speak. **

**" Come on," mewed Graypaw. He leaped up. Ravenpaw and Firepaw followed him as he scampered over and nudged his way forward into a good position. **

Blackstar let out a snort.

"What now?" I tried to ask politely.

"Nothing," Blackstar said.

"nothing at all."

"Are ya sure?" Dovepaw asked.

"Yeah, it has to be something." Ivypaw added, agreeing with her sister.

**" I'm sure you have all heard about the prisoner we brought back with us today," Bluestar began. " But there is something else you need to know." She glanced down at the raddled she-cat who lay very still beside the Highrock. " Can you hear me from there?" she asked.**

"Ha. Good question." Jayfeather said before being wacked with Yellowfangs tail.

"EWE! Now I know what Yellowfang's tail tastes like! And it does not taste pretty!" Jayfeather said, grossed out.

**" I may be old, but I'm not deaf yet!" Yellowfang spat in reply. Bluestar ignored the prisoner's hostile tone and continued. " I'm afraid I have some very grave news. Today I traveled with a patrol into WindClan territory.**

"You went into WindClan territroy!" Onestar wailed.

"Stop that, please." Leafpool muttered annoyed.

**The air was filled with the scent of ShadowClan. Almost every tree had been sprayed by ShadowClan warriors. And we met no WindClan cats even though we journeyed deep into their heartland."**

" DUN! DUN! DUN!" Cloudtail said dramatically.

Crowfeather and Onestar raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry, seemed like the right moment for that."

**Her words were met with silence. Firepaw saw confusion in the faces of the Clan cats. " Do you mean ShadowClan has chased them out?" called Smallear hesitantly.**

"Yep." Graystripe said popping the p.

**"We can't be sure," Bluestar meowed.**

"We CAN be sure." Dustpelt said glaring at the former ThunderClan leader.

"Typical ShadowClan." Thunderstar muttered.

**"Certainly the scent of ShadowClan was everywhere. We found blood, too, and fur. **

" What did you fricking do!?" Crowfeather shouted at Blackstar.

"You will find out later!" Blackstar yelled at the WindClan cat.

**There must have been a battle, though we found no bodies from either Clan." A shocked yowl rose from the crowd in a single voice. Firepaw felt the cats around him stiffen with shock and fury.**

"I predict they're going to blame Yellowfang," Lionblaze said.

Yellowfang then glared at my grandson.

"What?"

**Never before had one Clan driven another from its hunting grounds.**

**"How can WindClan have been driven out?" One-eye croaked hoarsely. **

**"ShadowClan is fierce, but WindClan is many.**

"And RiverClan is swift and ThunderClan is full of bravery, heroes and awesomeness!" Cloudtail said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" all the cats from the other Clans yelled at him before chasing him around ThunderClan camp. Fur flew and claws met claws. When all the other Clan warriors sat down, Cloudtail came back, with only one half of him with no fur.

Brambleclaw started laughing at him.

"SHUT UP!" the white warrior yelled at him.

**They have lived in the uplands for generations. Why have they been chased out now?" She shook her head anxiously, her whiskers trembling.**

"Since when were ThunderClan cats so wise?" Blackstar asked.

"Um, I don't know, since ALWAYS!" Whitestorm yelled.

"Theres the snap!" Dustpelt muttered.

"Snap, crackle, and pop." I said which made everyone snicker. ***4***

**"I don't know the answers to any of your questions," meowed Bluestar. **

**"It is well known that ShadowClan has recently appointed a new leader, following the death of Raggedstar. Their new leader, Brokenstar,**

"He who must not be named." Sandstorm muttered. ***5***

**gave no hint of any threat when we met him at the last Gathering."**

**"Perhaps Yellowfang has answers?" snarled Darkstripe.**

**"After all, she is of ShadowClan!"**

"Did you not hear a word I have said!?" Yellowfang yelled at the book.

**"I am no traitor! Nothing would make me share secrets of ShadowClan with a brute like you!" growled Yellowfang, glaring aggressively at Darkstripe.**

"Ooooo." Everyone oooed in unison.

"She's stepping on the line." Jayfeather said.

**The ThunderClan warrior moved forward, ears flat, eyes closed to slits, ready for a fight.**

**"Stop!" yowled Bluestar.**

**Darkstripe immediately halted in his tracks, even though Yellowfang goaded him on with blazing eyes and a ferocious hiss.**

**"That's enough!" Bluestar growled.**

**"This situation is too serious for us to be fighting among ourselves. ThunderClan must prepare itself. From this moonrise on, warriors will travel in larger groups. Other Clan memebers will remain close to the camp. Patrols will travel the boundary edges more frequently, and all kits must stay in the nursery."**

"That will be a challenge." Squirrelflight said.

**The cats below her nodded in agreement. Bluestar continued.**

**"Our need for warriors is our greatest obstacle. We shall get around this by speeding up the training of our apprentices. They need to be ready even sooner to fight for our Clan."**

"Why can't Firestar be more like that when something happens?" Hollyleaf asked.

"What! I do what I think is right. I do not have cats shed blood unless they have to." I said, glaring at the she-cat with every words I said,

**Firepaw saw Dustpaw and Sandpaw exchange a thrilled glance. Graypaw was gazing up at Bluestar, his eyes wide with excitement. Ravenpaw just shuffled his paws anxiously. The black apprentice's wide eyes showed worry rather than excitement.**

"Poor Ravenpaw." Bluestar said before letting out a sigh.

"I know right." Graystripe said.

**Bluestar went on. **

**"One young apprenitce has been sharing mentors with Graypaw and Ravenpaw. By teaching him, I shall speed up the training of all three apprentices." She paused and looked down at her Clan.**

**"I shall take on Firepaw as my own apprentice."**

Everyone but me and the senior ThunderClan warriors gasped at this.

"I've always thought that Runningwind was your mentor." Leafpool said.

**Firepaw opened his eyes in amazement. Bluestar was to be his mentor? Beside him. Graypaw gasped, unable to hide his surprise.**

**"What a honor! It's been moons since Bluestar had an apprentice. Usually she trains only the kits of deputies!"**

"Well, Firestar didn't do that." Brambleclaw said, puzzled.

"I thought it would be fair if I mentored the cats who needed it most." I replied carefully.

"So your saying that no cat wanted me in the CLAN!?" Cloudtail whined.

"You'll find out." Sandstorm muttered.

**Then a familiar voice rose from the front of the crowd. It was Tigerclaw.**

"What does that piece of mouse-dung have to say now!?" Tawnypelt growled.

**"So Firepaw is to be rewarded, not punished, for feeding an enemy warrior when he should have been feeding his own Clan?"**

"Do you have to bring up memories?" Redtail asked the book in a non-nice tone.

Sandstorm raised a eyebrow but Redtail went on.

"Oh, you know I went there."

**"Firepaw is my apprentice now. I will deal with him," answered Bluestar.**

"Yeah old matt fur, ya hear?" Graystripe asked the book.

**She stared into Tigerclaw's fierce eyes for a moment before lifting her head to adress the whole Clan once more. "Yellowfang will be allowed to stay here until she has recovered her strength. We are warriors, not savages.**

"Yeah. Unlike some people," Cloudtail said, glaring at Blackstar.

"Why are you looking at me when you say that sentance!?" he shouted at my nephew.

**She is to be treated with respect and courtesy."**

**"But the Clan cannot support Yellowfang," Darkstripe protested. "We have too many mouths to feed already." ****"Yeah!" Graypaw whispered into Firepaw's ear.**

"Why did you agree with old ugly flea-bag!?" Thunderstar asked Graystripe.

" What? It was true at the time," Graystripe snapped back.

**"And some of them are bigger than others!"**

Brambleclaw snickered.

"Mmm-hmm. Do ya know how big Longtails mouth is!?"

"I'm still here!" Longtail whined.

**"I don't need anyone to care for me!" spat Yellowfang. "And I'll split open anyone who tries!" " Friendly, isn't she?" Graypaw murmured.**

"Tell me about it." Blackstar mumbled which made Yellowfang glare at him.

"YES!" Brightheart shouted.

"What?" Jayfeather asked tiredly.

"Page 100!"

"BABOOOM!" Brambleclaw yelled ***6***

**Firepaw flicked the tip of his tail in silent agreement. There were muffled meows from the other warriors as they grudgingly recognized the enemy warrior's fighting spirit.**

"Just recognized!?" Yellowfang asked.

"I'm shocked." Tawnypelt said as she shook her head.

**Bluestar ignored the murmuring.**

"Typical Bluestar," Onestar said."

"HEY!" Bluestar protested.

**"We shall kill two prey with one blow, as it were.**

"Really!? How can you do that?" Cloudtail asked.

Crowfeather let out a impatient hiss.

"You know what she means!"

"No, no I actually don't."

**Firepaw, as a punishment for breaking the warrior code, it will be your responsibility to take care for Yellowfang. You will fetch fresh bedding and clear away her dirt."**

"Oh StarClan that's nasty!" Mistyfoot screeched.

"Tell me about it." I muttered.

**"Yes, Bluestar," mewed Firepaw, his head bowed in submission. _Clear away her dirt! _he thought to himself. _Ugh! _**

"Even thinking about it makes me gag," Princess said, obviously grossed out.

**Mocking yowls came from Dustpaw and Sandpaw  
"Good idea!" hissed Dustpaw. "Firepaw had better be good at cracking fleas!" "And hunting!" added Sandpaw. "That sack of old bones is going to need feeding up!"**

"HOW DARE YOU!" Redtail shouted.

He had just snapped.

"THIS IS GOING TOO FAR! HOW DARE MY DAUGHTER MAKE FUN OF ONE OF THE GREATEST CATS IN THE FOREST! And I'm not going to-"

"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry dad!" Sandstorm said impatiently.

"Yeah," Thunderstar agreed.

**"Enought!" Bluestar interrupted them. "I hope Firepaw will find no shame in caring for Yellowfang. She is a healer, and she is a elder. For those reasons alone he should respect her!" She shot a sharp glance at Sandpaw and Dustpaw.**

"Ha! You got told. Ha ha!" Mousefur said laughing.

Dustpelt shot the elderly she-cat a sharp glare.

"You got toe." ***7***

**"And there is no humiliation in caring for another cat when it is unalbe to take care of itself. This meeting is over. I would like to speak to my senior warriors alone now."**

"Who are?" Cloudtail asked.

"You know who I mean!" Bluestar snapped at Cloudtail.

**With that, she jumped down from the Highrock and marched toward her den. Lionheart followed her. The other Clan cats began to move away from the Highrock.**

"I can sure picture that one now." Lionblaze muttered in a low voice to me.

"Mmm-hmm. Wait, why am I saying that? I was there!"

**One or two congratulated Firepaw on being chosen as Bluestar's apprentice; others mockingly wished him good luck looking after Yellowfang.**

Brightheart had read that sentance while looking at Dustpelt and Sandstorm.

"Why are you looking at us two!?" Dustpelt asked her.

"Why wouldn't she is the question I have to ask." Hollyleaf and Jayfeather said in unison.

**Firepaw felt so dazed by Bluestar's announcement that he just nodded blankly. Longtail padded up to him.**

"Oh sweet StarClan, oh no!" Jayfeather shreicked like a girl.

"What is the she-cat muttering about now?" Ivypaw asked my grandson innocently.

"Shut up!" Dovepaw scolded at her sister as she wacked her upside the head with her tail.

"Since when were you her mom? I just have to ask." Brackenfur said.

**The vee-shape nick that Firepaw had cut into the tip of his ear still showed. The young warrior drew back his whiskers into a ugly snarl.  
"Well, I hope you'll think twice about bringing strays back into camp next time," he sneered. "Like I said, outsiders _always_ bring trouble."**

"Done." Brightheart said.

**Author's Note: So, what did ya think? **

**1: Something me and my brother say when we make our dad really angry.**

**2: Funny quote from Sam in the Lord Of the Rings: The Fellowshipe Of The Ring.**

**3: My friends made-up word.**

**4: A line fom the movie Grown Ups.**

**5: The name for Lord Voldemort in Harry Potter**

**6: The well known Impractical Jokers quote from Joe.**

**7: Another quote from the movie Grown Ups.**

**Rate, Favorite, Follow, comment, and tell me your opinion! I would like to hear it!**


	10. Sandstorm reads: Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I would've updated sooner but I had tests in. And to make this less confusing with the cats in it, the book will take place after the battle with the Dark Forest, so Brambleclaw and Mistyfoot -correction- Bramblestar and Mistystar will be leaders. Firestar, Mousefur, Longtail, Leopardstar, and Hollyleaf will be StarClan warriors reading the series, Crowfeather is not a rogue (You would know that if you read the Last Hope.), and Spottedleaf was given a second chance by StarClan to read the books and when they're done, she'll just poof away like a dust of smoke. Plus, Leafpool is warrior and Jayfeather a medicine cat, but you all know that so, READ. Thank-you.**

Cinderheart's POV

"Who want's to read next?" Firestar asked.

"I guess I will." Sandstorm muttered, raising her paw.

She cleared her throat before she started reading.

"**I'd go to see Yellowfang if I were you," whispered Graypaw, as Longtail strode away. "She's doesn't look very happy."**

"Hm. I haven't noticed," Feathertail muttered sarcastically.

"Eh." Graystripe shrugged, not noticing his daughters sarcastic tone.

**Firepaw glanced over at the old she-cat.**

"At least I'm the only one that's ol-" Bluestar began but was cut off by someone.

"SHUT UP about it already! It's been over a few sunrises ago when Cloudtail even brought that up." Brightheart muttered who was very ticked off, maybe it was because she had recently given birth to Dewkit, Amberkit, and Snowkit and was finally getting a break while Daisy was playing with them in the nursery.

Bluestar glared at the she-cat.

"Things are about to go down!" Bramblestar muttered to Tawnypelt.

All she did was let out a snicker of agreement.

**She was still lying beside the Highrock. Graypaw was right; she was glaring at him. "Well, here goes," he mewed. "Wish me luck!"**

"**You'll need the whole of StarClan on your side for this one," **

"Was I that bad?" Yellowfang asked, laughing at the memory.

"Yeah. Yeah you were." Graystripe muttered.

"Okay, that was true. You do need every StarClan warrior watching out for you on this one." Cloudtail said, nodding his head in agreement.

"**Call out if you need a hand. If she looks like she's going to have you, I'll sneak up behind her and whack her on the head with a stiff rabbit."**

"WHAT!?" Yellowfang yelled, glaring at Graystripe.

"I didn't mean-" he started but was cut off by Squirrelflight.

"Run! Run like the wind!" she called while Yellowfang was charging at Graystripe.

Bluestar and Whitestorm were laughing at the sight of Graystripe being chased by Yellowfang which shocked everyone.

"Well..." Spottedleaf said spreading out the word.

"That's a shocker there." Leafpool finished her sentence.

"What is a 'shocker?'" Bluestar asked.

"That you are laughing at something that's funny." Cloudtail said.

"Do you want to have your eyeballs !?" Whitestorm asked which made Cloudtail's eyes widen and started shaking his head no.

"I thought so,"

When Graystripe came back he was mostly bald, had a few small fur patches left where his long furred coat should have been and a long scratch going down his back.

Me and everyone started cracking up at this while Yellowfang stood their, smiling.

"Shut up," he muttered while plopping down next to Silverstream who just hissed at him.

"Look at my creation! It's beautiful!" Yellowfang exclaimed happily which caused Silverstream to laugh more.

**Firepaw purred amusement and trotted off toward Yellowfang. His cheerfulness quickly evaporated as he neared the injured queen.**

"First, it said she was a loner, then, a medicine cat, followed up by a elder, and now queen!? Just make up your mind already, book." Tawnypelt muttered.

Everyone starred at her weirdly.

"I think she is going crazy." Bluestar said, pointing her paw at Tawnypelt.

"Truth." Leafpool muttered quietly.

**The old cat was clearly in a terrible mood. She hissed a warning and showed her teeth. "Stop right there, **_**kittypet**_**!"**

"Wow, I thought Yellowfang was going to say kitty." Blackstar muttered.

"That is the only thing I can agree with you on." Princess said, glaring at the ShadowClan leader with anger and rage.

**Firepaw sighed. It seemed he was in for a fight. He was still hungry and beginning to feel tired.**

"Stop complaining! That's all we hear 'I'm hungry.' 'I'm tired.' 'I need to rest my old fat bones!'" Crowfeather said, mimicking Firestar's voice.

"Now I know why Cloudtail complains too much about food." Thunderstar said, snickering.

Firestar got up and charged at Crowfeather but Sandstorm stopped him.

"Oh no you don't,"

Firestar then sat there, pouting.

**He longed to curl up in his nest for an afternoon nap.**

"Daydream all you want. Your stuck with me." Yellowfang said.

**The last thing he wanted was to argue with this pitiful clump of fur and teeth.**

"**You can call me what you like," he mewed wearily. "I'm just following Bluestar's orders."**

"That's the Firestar we know!" Dovewing and Ivypool said in unison happily.

"But is it the one you know and love?" Firestar asked, hope in his eyes.

"Eh," was the two she cat's replies.

I let out a soft laugh.

"Nice respect, huh?"

"Tell me about it." Firestar muttered.

"**You **_**are**_** a kittypet, though, aren't you?" Yellowfang wheezed.**

Every one turned to Princess before she let out a groan.

"Wheezed means breathe with a whistling or rattling sound in the chest, as a result of obstruction in the air passage."

"And one more question?" Thunderstar asked.

Princess nodded.

"What does obstruction mean?"

Everyone let out a groan.

"You might have been wise in the past but certainly not in the future." Jayfeather said, shaking his head.

"Yeah even I know what obstruction means. It means a thing that obstructs. Obviously!" Dustpelt shouted.

"Am I dead? Or did Dustpelt say something smart?" Redtail asked which made everyone snicker... but Dustpelt, that is.

"Wha- I'm smart!" he protested.

"Hmm. Not really." Cloudtail said, shaking his head.

"You wanna still have your tail?" Dustpelt then asked him.

"Is it me, or is Cloudtail get threatened a lot lately?" Leafpool said.

"Oh no, its you," Bluestar muttered sarcastically.

**She's tired too, Firepaw thought. There was less fire in her voice, her spite was as strong as ever.**

"You can be so oblivious at times," Jayfeather said to Firestar, shaking his head.

"Hey!" Firestar shouted at his grandson.

"I cannot not!"

"Yeah, you can." Lionblaze corrected which made Dovewing, Ivypool and me snicker.

"It's the truth," I said to Dovewing which made her nod in agreement.

"Yep." she said, popping the 'P'.

"**I used to live with the Twolegs when I was a kitten," Firepaw replied calmly. "Your mother a kittypet? Your father a kittypet?" **

"Yes and yes. But that didn't stop him." Bluestar said.

"Oh the trouble he got in," Mousefur then said sighing, remember all of her memories as a living warrior.

"Remember the time when-" Longtail started but was cut off by a angry glare from Silverstream and Brindleface.

"Ya say one thing and now you're the bad guy," Longtail then muttered under his breath in annoyance.

"**Yes, they were." Firepaw looked down at the ground, feeling resentment burn inside him. It was bad enough that members of his own Clan still viewed him as an outsider. He certainly didn't have to answer to this foul-tempered prisoner.**

"What did Whitestorm say about respecting your elders?" Thunderstar asked Firestar, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Mmm-hmm." Princess agreed.

**Yellowfang seemed to take his silence as an invitation to go on. "Kittypet blood is not the same as warrior blood. Why don't you run home to your Twolegs now instead of looking after me? It's humiliating, being fussed over by a lowborn cat like you!"**

"Ohhh. You got told." Blackstar said which earned a slapping from each cat in the clearing.

**Firepaw's patience ran out. He snarled, "You'd still feel humiliated if I were warrior-born. You'd feel ashamed whether I was a precious she-cat from your own Clan or a wretched Twoleg that had picked you off the ground." He lashed his tail from side to side. "It's the fact that you need to rely on any cat that you find so humiliating!" **

"And he comes back!" Bramblestar exclaimed happily, high-pawing Firestar. I think that's what you call it now a days.

"That wasn't nice, Firestar," Hollyleaf noted.

"Fore shame!" Ivypool agreed.

"Yes! I finally get a cats on my side besides Clan leaders and medicine cats!" Yellowfang said, relived.

**Yellowfang stared at him, her orange eyes very wide. Firepaw carried on fiercely: "You're just going to have to get used to being cared for until you are well enough to look after yourself, you spiteful old bone bag!"**

"That one must've hurt." Brightheart and I said in unison.

"Oh, you are going to die, Firestar!" Tawnypelt exclaimed jokingly to Firestar.

All he did was roll his eyes in amusement and say.

"You know it."

**He stopped as Yellowfang began to make a low, harsh, wheezing sound. Alarmed, Firepaw took a step toward her. The she-cat was trembling all over and her eyes had narrowed all over and her eyes had narrowed into tiny slits. Was she having some kind of fit?**

"By the sounds of it, yes. Yes she was." Ivypool noted while nodding.

"**Look, I didn't mean . . ." he began, before he suddenly realized that she was **_**laughing!**_

"What!?" Most cats shrieked, obviously surprised.

"I don't understand..." Sandstorm started.

"Why would you laugh if he insulted you?" Redtail asked, agreeing with his daughter.

"I have my reasons," Yellowfang said in a jokingly dramatic tone.

"That's not funny, you know," Blackstar muttered.

"**Mr-ow, ow-ow," she mewled, a purr rumbling up from deep inside her chest. Firepaw didn't know what do.**

"I would be shocked, but I would not know what to do either." Dustpelt said, laughing.

Everyone just glared at him before he said.

"What? I can't just laugh at something I say?"

"No, apparently you can't." Graystripe said.

"**You have spirit, kittypet," Yellowfang croaked, stopping at last. "Now, I'm tired and my leg hurts. I need sleep and something to put on this wound. Go and find that pretty medicine cat of yours and ask her for some herbs. I think you'll find a goldenrod poultice would help. And, while you're at it, I wouldn't mind a few poppy seeds to chew on. The pain is killing me!"**

"Was that all said in one quotation?" I asked Sandstorm, because she was reading the book.

"Two, I think."

"If you want to know the answer, ask Yellowfang!" Thunderstar muttered.

"Oh, I shall," I replied to the ThunderClan leader coldly.

**Stunned by her change of mood, Firepaw turned quickly and sprinted toward Spottedleaf's den. He had never been in this part of camp before. With his ears pricked, he padded through a cool green tunnel of ferns that led into a small grassy clearing. A tall rock stood at one side, split down the middle by a crack wide enough for a cat to make its den inside. Out of this opening trotted Spottedleaf. As usual, she looked bright-eyed and friendly, her dappled coat gleaming with a hundred shades of amber and brown.**

Sandstorm tensed when she read the few sentences.

"Ohh, someone'sjealous!" Blackstar said in a sing-song voice.

"Why would she be? She's a medicine cat!" Leafpool exclaimed, pointing her tail at Spottedleaf.

"Yeah, but did that stop you for having me, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather?" Lionblaze asked.

Leafpool blushed at the comment.

"Drama," Dovewing muttered to her sister.

"Tell me about it," Ivypool agreed with a smile.

**Firepaw shyly mewed a greeting, and reeled off Yellowfang's list of herbs and seeds.**

"**I've got most of those in my den," replied Spottedleaf. "I'll fetch marigold leaves too. If she dresses her wound with that, it'll keep off any infection. Wait here."**

"**Thanks," Firepaw mewed as the medicine cat disappeared back into her den. He strained his eyes, trying to catch a glimpse of her inside.**

"So you do like what you see!" Blackstar exclaimed, looking at Firestar.

Sandstorm growled at the comment before reading again.

**But the den was too dark to see anything; he could only hear the sound of rustling and smell the heady scents of unfamiliar herbs. Spottedleaf emerged from the gloom and dropped a bundle folded leaves by Firepaw's feet. "Tell Yellowfang to go easy on th poppy seeds. I don't want her to deepen the pain entirely.**

"Like I would do that," Yellowfang muttered, glaring at Spottedleaf in annoyance.

"Well, I didn't now." the tortoiseshell defended herself.

"Oh really, Spottedleaf? That cat has to be told twice-" Graystripe started before covering his mouth with his tail.

"Did you say what I think you just said?" Yellowfang asked the gray tom.

Graystripe then shook his head really fast no.

"Thought so," Ivypool muttered while laughing.

**A little pain can be useful, as it will help me judge how well she is healing." Firepaw nodded and picked up the herbs with his teeth. "Thanks, Spottedleaf!" he mewed through a mouthful of leaves, then headed back through the fern tunnel into the main clearing.**

"I wonder what it would be like if Graystripe attacked Yellowfang while Firestar was gone," Dustpelt said before laughing.

"He would look a lot worse than he is now, I'll tell you that," Yellowfang said.

"Oh, like we wouldn't know that." Bramblestar said, laughing along with Dustpelt.

**Tigerclaw was sitting outside the warrior's den, watching him closely.**

"The creepy stalker!" Cloudtail exclaimed to the book, a worried expression on his face.

I gave him a glare.

"What?"

"Nothing," I replied carefully, still glaring at him.

**As Firepaw trotted over to Yellowfang, carrying the herbs, he could feel the amber-eyed stare burning the fur on the back of his neck.**

"Yep, total stalker material, that one," Squirrelflight agreed with a nod.

**He turned his head and looked at Tigerclaw curiously. The warrior narrowed his eyes and looked away.**

"Go figure," Redtail muttered with anger.

Crowfeather looked at the warrior.

"Should I even ask?"

"Um," Sandstorm paused, giving a quick look at her father, who had now started to breath really heavily.

"I think you shouldn't." she slowly responded to the WindClan tom.

"**Good," she meowed. "Now, before you leave me in peace, find me something to eat. I'm starving!"**

"Of course she has to say that," Cloudtail muttered.

"Is it me, or does it seem that like during every chapter he always is craving something!?" Princess asked.

"Hm, like it would be just you," Thunderstar said, glaring at the tabby she-cat.

**The sun had risen three times since Yellowfang had entered the camp. Firepaw woke early and nudged Graypaw, who was still asleep beside him, his nose tucked under his thick tail.**

"Typical Graystripe," I said with a grin.

"Hey! Why does everything have to happen to me while reading this chapter!?"

"Karma," Silverstream spat in anger and annoyance.

_Still must be mad._ I thought with a sigh.

"**Wake up," Firepaw mewed. "Or you'll be late for training." Graypaw lifted his head sleepily and growled in reluctant agreement.**

"Too tired?" Brindleface asked which made the gray, oh, correction, _bald_ warrior nod.

**Firepaw prodded Ravenpaw. The black cat opened his eyes immediately and leaped to his feet.**

"Sure, wake up Ravenpaw and Graystripe, but not us," Dustpelt happily said with sarcasm.

Sandstorm nodding in agreement, giving Firestar a glare before she read on.

"**What is it?" he mewed, looking around wildly. "Calm down, Ravenpaw. It's time for training soon," Firepaw soothed. **

**Dustpaw and Sandpaw began to stir too, in their mossy nests on the far side of the den. Firepaw stood up and pushed his way out of the ferns.**

"Still haven't woken them up?" Brackenfur asked.

Firestar shook his head no, causing the amber eyed warrior to laugh.

**The morning was warm. Firepaw could see a deep blue sky through the leaves and branches that overhung the camp. Today, however, a heavy dew glistened on the fern fronds and sparkled on the grass. Firepaw sniffed the air. Greenleaf was drawing to a close, and soon it would start to feel cold.**

"Oh how I love Greenleaf," Bluestar and Mousefur said in unison.

"Agreed," Longtail muttered, yawing.

"Sandstorm, how many pages left? I think Longtail is bailing on us." I said.

"Not Longtail! Don't go to the white light! Not yet! Your so _old!_" Lionblaze wailed.

Hollyleaf let out a groan.

"For StarClan's sake stop that!" she snapped. " He already went into the light, along with me and a bunch of other cats here, remember?" she then slapped her brother with her tail.

"Could have done it myself," Blackstar then said, giving a approving look at Hollyleaf, and in reply she just smiled.

**He lay down and rolled in the earth beside the tree stump, stretching his legs and tipping his head back to rub it on the cool ground. Then he flipped over onto his side, and looked across the clearing to see if Yellowfang was awake yet.**

"It seems like he is a peasant." Princess said.

"For the hundredth time-" Blackstar began but was cut off by the annoyed kittypet.

"Too bad! I'm not telling you what a peasant is."

"Fiesty, that one is," Jayfeather muttered.

**She had been given a resting place where the elders gathered to eat. Her nest lay tucked against its mossy trunk, out of hearing of the elders, but in full view of the warriors' den across the clearing. Firepaw could just see a mound of pale gray fur, rising and falling in time to a gentle rumble of sleep.**

"Firestar, I'm starting to feel home-sick," Bramblestar whined.

"Too bad, our home is gone." the orange tom hissed with impatience.

"Oh, there is that snap!" Dovewing exclaimed with pride.

_I'm not seeing how she sees pride when Firestar's angry._ I thought.

**Graypaw trotted out of the den behind him, followed by Sandpaw and Dustpaw. Ravenpaw appeared last, with a nervous glance around the clearing before he emerged fully into the open.**

"I swear that I've never heard that tom so scared in my life," Onestar said happily.

"What an idiot, you are." Squirrelflight replied in the same happy tone which made Brambleclaw crack up, along with me, Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Dovewing, Graystripe, Dustpelt, and even Ivypool was laughing along.

"What's so funny?" Blackstar asked worriedly, upset that he missed out on the joke.

Everyone else, along with me, started laughing harder when Squirrelflight started mimicking Onestar.

"Oh, I think I'm so awesome because I run away like a coward. Ohh! That'll make all four Clans tremble in their flea bitten skins!" Onestar was now standing over Squirrelflight, anger in his eyes.

"Uh, I think you may wanna RUN!" Lionblaze shouted at his aunt before she ran off.

"Shall we continue?" Dustpelt asked, glaring at the two that were running around the clearing, Onestar then ran into the fresh-kill pile, knocking it all over in the mud.

"Not the fresh-kill pile!" Cloudtail wailed with sadness, a paw outstretched just in case a piece landed in his paws, which would be a unlikely stupid idea.

"Oh boo-hoo." Leafpool said, sarcasm dripping from her voice like honey.

A little while later, Squirrelflight came back, a scratch going down her back. When Onestar arrived he had multiple scratches, and a few patches of fur missing.

"ThunderClan cats, are, vicious!" he panted, sitting down by Crowfeather.

"**Another day looking after that mangy old fleabag, eh, Firepaw?" mewed Dustpaw. "I bet you wish you were out training with us.**"

**Firepaw sat up and shook the dust from his fur. He wasn't going to let himself get annoyed by Dustpaw's taunts.**

"Good for you!" Redtail exclaimed happily with a grin.

"Gee, thanks," was all Firestar muttered.

"Dustpelt, why are you being so cruel to him?" Spottedleaf asked, glaring at the dusty brown warrior.

"I don't know. Why are you so madly in love with him?" Dustpelt shot back.

Spottedleaf was about to argue, but Sandstorm started to read again.

"**Don't worry, Firepaw," murmured Graypaw. "Bluestar will have you back in training before long."**

"**Perhaps she thinks a kittypet is better off staying in camp, tending to the sick," mewed Sandpaw rudely, tossing her sleek ginger head and throwing him a scornful look.**

"Oh, how I hate my daughter right now**.**" Redtail said to Firestar, loud enough for Sandstorm to hear him.

"For the hundredth time father, I apologized! For StarClan's sake!" Sandstorm shouted before she started reading again.

**Firepaw decided to ignore her barbed comments. "What is Whitestorm teaching you today, Sandpaw?" he mewed. "We're doing battle training today. He's going to teach me how real warriors fight," Sandpaw replied proudly.**

"I really like how Firestar is trying to be nice to Sandstorm, even if she made fun of him," Leafpool noted.

"Yeah," Redtail agreed.

"I wish some cats do those kind of things to me!" Silverstream said, glaring at Graystripe.

"Still mad?" he asked Silverstream.

"And always will be," the silver she-cat hissed at her old mate.

"**Lionheart's taking me to the Great Sycamore," mewed Graypaw "to practice my climbing. I'd best go. He'll be waiting." **

"Yeah. Like we said earlier, Don't poke the bear." I said.

"Sorry, that only works on Blackstar," Lionblaze began.

"Yeah, I'm da bear!" Blackstar agreed with Lionblaze before receiving glares from me and everyone else.

"Don't ask," he told everyone.

"Like we would," Brindleface said, still giving a look to the ShadowClan leader.

"**I'll come with you to the top of the ravine," mewed Firepaw. "I have to catch breakfast for Yellowfang. Coming, Ravenpaw? Tigerclaw must have something planned for you" Ravenpaw sighed and nodded, then followed Graypaw and Firepaw as they trotted out of the camp. Even though his injury was completely healed, he still seemed to have little enthusiasm for warrior training.**

"Like we wouldn't know why,"Brindleface replied sadly before letting out a sigh.

_Hm. I feel bad for her, being killed by Tigerstar and such._

"**Here," mewed Firepaw.**

"Wow, you mew a lot. And I mean A LOT." Cloudtail exclaimed.

"Hey! I was still young," Firestar protested.

"Excuses, excuses," Squirrelflight mumbled while rolling her eyes.

**He dropped a large mouse and a chaffinch onto the ground beside Yellowfang. "About time," she growled. The she-cat had still been sleeping when Firepaw had entered the camp after his hunting trip. But the smell of fresh-kill must have woken her, for now she had pulled herself into a sitting position.**

"Oh the torture!" Cloudtail groaned.

"I know if Cloudtail smelled fresh-kill, he would jump straight up and run for it," I joked, making Lionblaze laugh.

"Yeah, if he keeps eating twenty meals a day, he'll be fatter than Purdy or a kittypet,"

"Probably both," Feathertail joined in before we all started laughing.

"Hey! I have minor food problems!" Cloudtail whined in defense.

"Oh minor," I started laughing again.

"You have a LARGE food problem. If you think eating fifty pieces of fresh-kill is going to help you get skinny, then your wrong!" Hollyleaf said while laughing.

"Stop and let Sandstorm read!" Whitestorm roared.

Silence followed his words before Sandstorm nodded to her old mentor happily.

"Thank-you."

**She dropped her head and hungrily gulped down Firepaw's offerings. She had developed a massive appetite**

"Like Cloudtail," Lionblaze said, exploding with laughter which made me and Hollyleaf laugh along with him.

**as her strength returned. Her wound was healing well, but her temper remained as fierce and unpredictable as ever.**

"Oh, she's still like that now," Bluestar said with a smirk.

Yellowfang glared at her.

"You wanna go!?" She challenged the former ThunderClan leader.

She shook her head no.

"How about later, kittypet breath?"

"Ohh! You got told!" Mousefur exclaimed, pointing her paws at Yellowfang rapidly

"How many times do I have to say this, you, got _TOE._" Dustpelt yelled in the old she-cats ear.

"Do you want to die young? Oh wait, correction do you want to die _OLD?_" The StarClan warrior replied grumpily.

Longtail let out a small laugh. "Burnange," was all he muttered.

**She finished her meal and complained, "The base of my tail itches like fury, but I can't reach it. Give it a wash, will you?"**

"That. Is. NASTY!" Bramblestar, Blackstar, Dustpelt and Cloudtail said in unison while rolling on the ground laughing really hard, like it was the funniest thing they heard in their life.

**With an inward shudder, Firepaw crouched down and set to work. As he cracked the plump fleas between his teeth, he noticed a gang of small kits tumbling in the dusty earth nearby. They were mauling each other**

"Good to know," Thunderstar muttered.

"Hey, I bet one of them could be me!" Brackenfur exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah." Graystripe said, nodding his head in agreement.

**and play-fighting, sometimes quite viciously. Yellowfang, who had closed her eyes as Firepaw groomed her, half opened one eye to observe the kits as they played. To his surprise, Firepaw felt her spine stiffen beneath his teeth. He listened for a moment to the tiny yelps and squeaks of the kits. "Feel my teeth, Brokenstar!" mewed one small tabby.**

"Ohh." Bluestar, Firestar, Graystripe, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Longtail, Whitestorm, and a few other older cats said in unison, a _now I get it._ Tone in their voices.

**He leaped onto the back of a little gray-and-white kit, who was pretending to be the ShadowClan leader. The two kits bundled toward the Highrock. Suddenly the gray-and-white kit gave a mighty heave and flung the tabby from his back.**

"Is that Ashfur?" Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, and Squirrelflight guessed.

"I think it is," Graystripe said.

"No, its not, that would mean he would be a apprentice when Brackenfur and Cinderpelt were." Firestar told his friend bitterly.

**With a startled squeak, the little tabby cannoned into Yellowfang's side. Instantly the old she-cat leaped to her feet, fur on end, spitting violently. "Stay away from me, you scrap of fur!" she hissed.**

"Oh how I love the polite sound of Yellowfang's meow." Sorreltail said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Dovewing agreed with a brief nod of her head.

**The tabby kit took one look at the furious cat, turned tail, and ran. He hid himself behind a tabby queen, who was staring furiously across the clearing at Yellowfang. The gray-and-white kit froze where he stood. Then, paw by paw, he cautiously backed away toward the safety of the nursery.**

"Oh the sweet calm life of being a kit," Longtail murmured before receiving a glare from me.

"What? A StarClan cat can have a soft heart, you know." he protested.

**Yellowfang's reaction had shocked Firepaw. He thought he'd seen her most vicious when they fought after their first meeting but her eyes burned with a new rage now. "I think the kits are finding it hard being confined to camp," he mewed cautiously. "They're getting restless."**

"He has a point," I said with a nod to Firestar.

"Nice thinking."

"Thanks," Firestar said happily.

"At least someone likes how I think."

"Yeah," Tawnypelt, Mistyfoot, Stonefur, and Silverstream muttered together.

"Sure she does."

"**I don't care how restless they are," growled Yellowfang. "Just keep them away from me!" "Don't you like kits?" Firepaw asked, curious in spite of himself. "Did you never have kits of your own."**

Whitestorm started laughing.

"Ha, ha, you got jokes."

"Hey! Remember, Firestar was new to ThunderClan!" Bluestar protested, backing up the ThunderClan leader.

"Thanks for the consideration," Firestar muttered before he let out a grunt of impatience, which was a signal to Sandstorm to start reading again.

"**Don't you know medicine cats don't have kits?" hissed Yellowfang furiously. "But I heard you were a warrior before that," Firepaw ventured. "I have no kits!" Yellowfang spat. She snatched her tail away from him and sat up. "Anyway"-her boice suddenly lowered and she sounded almost wistful-"accidents seem to happen to kits when I'm around them."**

"What a poor, unfortunate soul, you are." Stonefur said to the medicine cat with sympathy.

"Gee, thanks," Yellowfang grunted.

"Like leader like medicine cat," Leafpool said, first flicking her tail at her father, then at Yellowfang.

"Oh really, you just noticed that?" Dustpelt asked the former medicine cat.

**Her orange eyes clouded with emotion. She laid her chin flat on her forepaws and stared ahead. Firepaw watched her shoulders sink as she released a long, silent sigh.**

"How exactly can a sigh be silent? Just asking." Onestar wondered out loud.

"How in the world of living Clan cats should I know?!" Leopardstar said.

"I don't know," Dovewing simply shrugged.

**Firepaw looked at her curiously. What could she mean? Was the old she-cat being serious?**

"I don't know," Princess muttered.

"Was she not?"

I stared at Lionblaze who seemed to lighten up when Icecloud camp back from the evening border patrol. I fluffed out my fur.

_That she-cat better not take my mate from me._ I thought bitterly.

"Are you okay? Why is your fur puffed out like you've seen a enemy warrior?" Ivypool asked me, sympathy in her eyes.

"Oh, it's nothing," I reassured her with a sigh and then quickly told Sandstorm to start reading again, before more awkward questions come out.

**It was hard to tell; Yellowfang seemed to swing from mood to mood so quickly. He shrugged to himself and went on with the grooming. "There are a couple of ticks I couldn't pull out," he told her when he had finished. "I should hope you didn't even try, you idiot!" snapped Yellowfang.**

"Okay. Blackstar is papa grizzly and Yellowfang is the bear. Now everyone hear me out. Don't poke either one, what ever you do!" Jayfeather exclaimed which caused some mrrows of laughter.

"**I don't want any tick heads embedded in my rear, thank you very much.**

"Your welcome, very much." Cloudtail weirdly answered in reply to Yellowfang's sentence in the book.

Squirrelflight opened her mouth to say something but then closed it.

"Did you just say you want to remove ticks from Yellowfang's rear!?" she squeaked, horrified.

"I think he did," Bramblestar said while laughing.

**Ask Spottedleaf for a little mouse bile to rub on them. A splash of that in their breathing holes and they'll soon loosen their grip." "I'll get some now!" Firepaw offered. He was glad of a chance to get away from the grumpy cat for a while. And it was certainly no hardship to go and see Spottedleaf again.**

"The love of Firestar's life," Blackstar cooed playfully which caused both Firestar and Sandstorm to glare at him, while Spottedleaf started to blush a deep dark red.

**He walked toward the fern tunnel. Cats crossed the clearing around him, carrying sticks and twigs in their teeth. While he had been grooming Yellowfang, the camp had grown active. It had been like this every day since Bluestar had announced WindClan's disappearance.**

"Just when we forget about it, you bring it up again! WHY!?" Onestar and Crowfeather cried at the ThunderClan leader.

"Oh, don't you dare think you can make me control my thoughts." Firestar's bitter tone echoed the clearing for a little bit, silencing not only them, but the cats around them.

"What are you all staring at? Move on!" Ivypool shouted and the cats did so, some like *cough* Berrynose *cough* were giving her the look of death.

**The queens were weaving twigs and leaves into a dense green wall around the sides of the nursery, making sure that the narrow entrance was the only way in and out of the bramble patch. Other cats were working at the edges of the camp, filling in any spaces in the thick undergrowth.**

"I wonder what's happening in ShadowClan right now in the book." Stonefur wondered.

Blackstar opened his mouth, about to begin but Bluestar cut him off.

"For one this is not the best time and two, Sandstorm, continue please."

**Even the elders were busy, scraping out a hole in the ground. Warriors filed steadily past, piling pieces of fresh-kill beside them, ready to be stored inside the newly dug hole. There was an air of quiet concentration, a determination to make the Clan as secure and well supplied as possible.**

"Like that would help." Blackstar grunted, obviously annoyed.

"Er. . . . Okay then," Hollyleaf said awkwardly.

**If ShadowClan made a move on their territory, ThunderClan would shelter inside the camp.**

"Like cowards!? That doesn't seem like ThunderClan!" Leopardstar gasped.

"So?" Bluestar asked, giving Leopardstar the look of death.

**They would not let themselves be driven from their hunting grounds as easily as WindClan had been.**

"So your calling us cowards! That's I-" Onestar began charging at Firestar but was cut off when Squirrelflight stepped in front of him.

"Do you really want to do that, after what happened last time?"

"Nope," Onestar muttered with a sigh.

**Darkstripe, Longtail,**

"That's me!" The blind StarClan cat randomly shouted out.

"Ugh, Longtail, I can't even _look_ at you right now!" Mistystar said, covering her eyes with her tail.

**Willowpelt, and Dustpaw were waiting silently at the camp entrance. Their eyes were fixed on the opening gorse tunnel. A patrol was just returning, dusty and paw-sore.**

"How would you know that if you didn't go on the patrol?" Spottedleaf guessed, shocked.

All the flame colored tom did was shrug in reply. "I don't know, guessed?"

**As soon as the warriors entered the camp, Darkstripe and his companions approached and exchanged words with them. Then they slipped quickly out of the camp. ThunderClan's borders were not being left unguarded for a moment.**

"Probably talking about bad things," Dovewing noted looking Lionblaze and Jayfeather a _hint, hint _expression on her face. All the two did was nod in reply.

"I have to ask this question. Why do you all have to lie to one another?" Princess asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Its _something_," Whitestorm said dramatically.

**Firepaw headed down the fern tunnel that led to Spottedleaf's den. As he entered the clearing, he could see Spottedleaf was preparing some sweet-smelling herbs**.** "Can I have some mouse bile for Yellowfang's ticks?" Firepaw mewed.**

"There he goes again!" muttered Cloudtail before he started coughing.

"Does he have a cold?" Princess asked, worried.

"I wonder, how in the world can a cat get Greencough in Greenleaf!" Brightheart said, more annoyed than she was.

"Ouch, should we talk to her?" Ivypool asked Bramblestar who shrugged.

"Probably not for a while," Mistystar answered for him, which made Bramblestar glare at her with anger and protest.

"**In a moment," replied Spottedleaf, pawing two piles of herbs together and mixing the fragrant heap with one delicately extended claw. "Busy?" Firepaw asked, settling down on a warm patch of earth.**

"Oh NO," Bluestar said sarcastically but very rude at the same time.

Everyone starred at the blue-gray she-cat, shocked on what she just said.

"What? I have my outbursts," Bluestar protested.

"And if that wasn't your worst one, then we don't wanna see it," Blackstar said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh that's not her worse outburst, we will hear that one in one of the other books," Firestar said.

"**I want to be prepared for any casualties," Spottedleaf murmured, glancing up at him with her clear amber eyes. Firepaw met her gaze for a moment, then looked away, an uncomfortable feeling prickling his fur.**

"Oh, how cute!" Princess cooed.

"Hey! DO you know I already have a mate?" Firestar yelled impatiently at his sister.

"And her name is Sandstorm?" Sandstorm looked overjoyed, but somehow managed to keep it inside her as she read more of the chapter.

**Spottedleaf turned her attention back to the herbs. Firepaw waited, happy to sit quietly and watch her at work. "Right," she mewed at last. "What was it you wanted? Mouse bile?"**

"Yes! ARE YOU GOING DEAF!?" Cloudtail shouted in Spottedleaf's ear who only wacked him in the head with her tail.

"That is very rude," was all I could make out of her mutteringfits.

"**Yes, please," Firepaw stood up and stretched each back leg in turn. The sun had warmed his fur and made him feel sleepy. Spottedleaf bounded into her den and brought something.**

"Fire alone can save our Clan," Dovewing quoted Spottedleaf's prophecy.

"Does that mean you?" Ivypool added.

"You will find out in time," Firestar said to his kin.

"Okay, now your starting to sound like a StarClan cat at this point.And believe me, I would know," Jayfeather said, looking at Firestar.

**She held it gingerly in her mouth. It was a small wad of moss dangling on the end of a thin strip of bark. She passed it to Firepaw**. **He tasted her warm, sweet breath as he took the bark strip between his teeth.**

"Firestar, I knew you loved her at that time but really? You smell her breath. That is down to the Clans territory creepy." Ivypool said, giving Firestar _the look_.

"**The moss is soaked in bile," Spottedleaf explained. "Don't get any in your mouth, or you'll have a foul taste for days. Press it onto the ticks and then wash your paws-in a stream, not with your tongue!" Firepaw nodded and trotted back to Yellowfang, feeling suddenly cheerful and tingling with energy.**

"What, are you happy to put Mouse bile on Yellowfang? That would be the worst apprentice punishment ever!" Ivypool exclaimed.

"I'd watch your mouth, if I were you," Yellowfang snarled at the white tabby she-cat cooly.

"**Hold still!" he mewed to the old she-cat. Carefully he used his forepaws to press the moss onto each tick. "You may as well clear away my dirt now your paws are already foul!" she meowed when he had finished.**

Blackstar started smiling, a idiotic expression on his face.

"Wha-" I started but was cut off by Jayfeather, who was looking at Blackstar.

"He wants Firestar to clean Yellowfang's dirt this chapter," he announced.

"How did you know that!?" Blackstar asked, a worried expression on his face.

"I know things," was all he replied.

"**I'm going to take a nap." she yawned, revealing her blackened and broken teeth. The warmth of the day was making her sleepy, too. "Then you can go and do whatever apprentices do," she murmured. When Firepaw had cleared away Yellowfang's dirt, he left her dozing and made his way to the gorse tunnel.**

"Yes! I thought I was going to die of boredom," Tawnypelt said, relief in her voice.

**He was keen to keep to get to the stream and rinse his paws. "Firepaw!" a voice called from the side of the clearing. Firepaw turned. It was Halftail.**

"Aw," Dovewing sighed, her tail dropping with disappointment.

"Perfect way to ruin excitement. Have a elder cross your path." she went on sadly.

Ivypool let out a grunt of agreement.

"**Where are you off to?" meowed the old cat curiously. "You ought to be helping with preparations." "I've just been putting Mouse bile on Yellowfang's ticks," replied Firepaw. Amusement flickered through Halftail's whiskers** **"So now you're off to the nearest stream! Well, don't come back without fresh-kill. We need as much as we can find."**

"Why are you guys so scared of us?" Blackstar asked dumbly. All the ThunderClan cats of that time glared at him, annoyance prickled their pelts.

"We are scared cause- you know what, never mind." Graystripe said.

"**Yes, Halftail," Firepaw replied. He made his way out of the camp and up the side of the ravine. He trotted down the stream where he and Graypaw had hunted on the day he had found Yellowfang. Without hesitating he jumped down into the cold, clear water. It came up to his haunches, and wet his belly fur. The shock made him gasp, and he shivered.**

"I remembered the look on his face!" Graystripe said with a grin.

"How do you know?" Silverstream asked before she paused.

"Oh wait, I do know." she then said with a smile.

**A rustle in the bushes above him made him look up, although the familiar scent that reached his nose told him there was nothing to be alarmed about. "What are you doing?" Graypaw and Ravenpaw were standing looking at him as if he were mad.**

"Oh, I get it," Mousefur then said with a nod.

"**Mouse bile," Firepaw grimaced. "Don't ask! Where are Lionheart and Tigerclaw?" "They've gone to join the next patrol," answered Graypaw. "They ordered us to spend the rest of the afternoon hunting." "Halftail told me the same thing." Firepaw mewed, flinching as a chilly current of water rushed around his paws.**

"I would love to swim in that river!" Mistystar, Stonefur, and Leopardstar exclaimed, glaring at Firestar.

"What in the name of StarClan is up with the glares today?" Firestar asked, raising an eyebrow.

All I did was shrugged my shoulders in reply.

"**Everyone's busy back at camp. You'd think we were about to be attacked at any moment." He climbed up onto the bank, dripping. "Who says we won't be?" mewed Ravenpaw, his eyes flicking from side to side as if he expected an enemy patrol to leap out of the bushes at any time. Firepaw looked at the heap of fresh-kill that was piled beside the two apprentices. "Looks like you've done all right today," he mewed.**

"Oh, more than all right. They did amazing!" Dustpelt said, a hint of jealously in his voice.

"**Yeah," mewed Graypaw proudly. "And we've still got the rest of the afternoon to hunt. Do you want to join us?" "You bet!" Firepaw purred. He gave himself a final shake, then bounded into the undergrowth after his friends.**

"I've always wondered what Firestar was like as an apprentice and a warrior." Lionblaze said, his eyes having a gleam to them.

"And you will now know," Bluestar replied to the golden tabby tom.

**Firepaw could tell that the cats back at camp were impressed with the amount of prey the three apprentices had managed to catch during their afternoon hunt. They were welcomed back with high tails and friendly nuzzles.**

"Most of Firestar's came from Spottedleaf." Blackstar joked.

Sandstorm growled at the comment.

**It took them four journeys to carry their bumper catch to the storage hole the elders had dug. Lionheart and Tigerclaw had just returned with their patrol as Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw carried their last load into the camp. "Well done, you three," meowed Lionheart. "I hear you've been busy. The store is almost full. You might as well add that last lot to the pile of fresh-kill for tonight.**

"That must be a lot of food." Leopardstar said after a short silence.

"And Cloudtail wants it all." Jayfeather guessed which made the white warrior nod.

"Yep."

**And take some of it back to your den with you. You deserve a feast!"**

Cloudtail's eyes became huge anime eyes.

"That would be beautiful!" he cried, leaning on Brightheart's shoulder.

**The three apprentices flicked their tails with delight. "I hope you've not been neglecting Yellowfang with all this hunting, Firepaw," Tigerclaw growled warningly.**

"Too bad! You can't do anything about it! I killed you forever ! I killed you ever!" Firestar exclaimed happily, doing a little happy dance from where he was sitting.

"This is one weird bunch," Feathertail noted, which got a nod of agreement from Crowfeather.

**Firepaw shook his head impatiently, eager to get away. He was starving. He had obeyed the warrior code this time and not eaten a morsel while he was hunting for the Clan. Nor had Graypaw or Ravenpaw. They trotted away and dropped the last of their catch on the fresh-kill that already lay at the center of the clearing. Then each of them took a piece and carried it back to the tree stump. The den was empty.**

"Wow. This is the longest we've gone without an interruption." Sandstorm noted with a grin.

"Like that would be something we're proud of." Crowfeather muttered sharply.

"**Where are Dustpaw and Sandpaw?" asked Ravenpaw. "They must still be out on patrol," Firepaw guessed. "Good," meowed Graypaw. "Peace and quiet."**

A few cats let out a few small laughs before Dustpelt spoke up.

"Hey. We're not bad!" he protested.

Graystripe rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Yeah, you pretty much are."

Silverstream then let out a small laugh. "That is the only thing I can agree with you on right now, Graystripe." she said quietly.

**They ate their fill and lay back to wash. The cool evening air was welcome after the heat of the day. "Hey! Guess what!" mewed Graypaw suddenly. "Ravenpaw managed to squeeze a compliment out of old Tigerclaw this morning!"**

Everyone in the clearing gasped.

"Am I dead?" Lionblaze asked, wide eyed.

"Nope, he actually did give Ravenpaw a compliment. Although, he did deserve more." Graystripe replied, with a grin on his face.

"**Really?" Firepaw gasped. "What on earth did you do to please Tigerclaw-fly?" "Well," Ravenpaw began shyly, looking at his paws, "I caught a crow."**

"Good for him! He deserves it!" Dustpelt shouted happily.

"Amazing! I miss him so much. I wish he and Barely could've came with us and live with the animals at the Horseplace." Squirrelflight said slowly.

"Yeah! Firestar, why didn't we do that?"

All Firestar did was did a small shrug in response.

"Yeah," Blackstar sighed in agreement.

"Even if he was in another Clan, he deserved that one."

"**How'd you manage that?" Firepaw mewed, impressed. "It was an old one," Ravenpaw admitted modestly. "But it was huge," added Graypaw. "Even Tigerclaw couldn't find fault with that!** **He's been in such a bad mood since Bluestar took you on as her apprentice." He licked his paws thoughtfully for a moment. "Hang on, make that since Lionheart was made deputy." "He's just worried about ShadowClan, and the extra patrols," mewed Ravenpaw hastily.**

"He lie!" Firestar and Graystripe shouted in unison.

"Why do we all do things like this?" I wondered out loud.

"I've been here for a few sunrises and I still don't have any idea," Crowfeather shrugged it off.

"**You should try not to annoy him." Their conversation was interrupted by a loud yowl from the other side of the clearing. "Oh no," Firepaw groaned getting to his paws.**

"It's Yellowfang, isn't it?" Leafpool guessed.

"How did you know?" Firestar asked, his eyes wide.

"Er. Jayfeather just told me a second ago?" she said, although it came out more of a question than a answer.

"**I forgot to take Yellowfang her share!"**

Every cat had a different reaction to this. Blackstar, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, and Bramblestar were laughing their heads off, Whitestorm, Ivypool, and Dovewing were glaring at him like a irresponsible apprentice, and everyone else did nothing else but stare at Firestar dumbly and irresponsibly.

"**You wait here," mewed Graypaw, leaping up. "I'll take her something." "No, I'd better go," Firepaw protested.**

"Yeah, you better," Yellowfang muttered under her breath.

"**This is my punishment, not yours." "No one will notice," argued Graypaw. "They're all busy eating. You know me; quiet as a mouse, quick as a fish.**

"More like as loud as a monster and slower than Cloudtail trying to do the Dawn Patrol after he stuffed his belly," Hollyleaf corrected.

"That was a good one," Lionblaze laughed.

"Yeah, I have to admit," Graystripe nodded in agreement, along with Cloudtail, Sandstorm, and Firestar.

**Wait here." Firepaw sat down again, unable to hide his relief**. **He watched his friend trot away from the tree stump to the pile of fresh-kill. As if he were carrying out orders, Graypaw confidently picked out two of the juiciest-looking mice. Quickly, he began to pad across the clearing toward Yellowfang. "Stop, Graypaw!" A loud growl rumbled from the entrance to the warriors den. Tigerclaw strode out and marched over to Graypaw.**

Feathertail snickered.

"This is going to be good."

Brightheart gave her a nod and leaned forward, causing Cloudtail's head to fall into the ground.

"Owe! That hurt!" he cried before quickly getting up, trying to stay strong.

"**Where are you taking those mice?" he demanded. With a sinking feeling in his stomach, Firepaw watched helplessly, from the tree stump. Beside him, Ravenpaw froze midchew and crouched over his meal with his eyes wider than ever.**

"And I thought he was terrified at the beginning of the chapter," Onestar said.

"Oh, how I've been wrong."

"And you've been many times," Bramblestar said with a smirk.

"**Umm. . ." Graypaw dropped the mice and shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "Not helping young Firepaw by feeding that greedy traitor over there, are you?"**

"If I heard him say that, he would've gone to the Dark Forest right now in the book," Yellowfang growled.

"And we all know that," Redtail said proudly, grinning at the StarClan cat.

**Firepaw watched Graypaw study his paws for a moment. Finally he replied, "I, er, I was just feeding them off and eat them by myself. If I let that pair get a look in"-he glanced at Firepaw and Ravenpaw-"they'll leave me with nothing but bones and fur."**

"Nice excuse, Graystripe," Thunderstar praised him with a nod.

The nearly bald warriors eyes widened at the praise and puffed out his non haired chest.

"Hm. That doesn't work with no hair, Graystripe," I said, making Yellowfang laugh really hard.

"Shut up," was all Graystripe muttered.

"**Oh, **_**really**_**?" mewed Tigerclaw. "Well, if you're so hungry, you might as well eat them here and now!"**

"Yes!" Brightheart exclaimed while laughing.

"This is going to be good," Bluestar and Whitestorm said in unison.

"**But-" Graypaw began, looking up at the senior warrior in alarm. "Now!" growled Tigerclaw. Graypaw bent his head quickly, and began to eat the mice. He demolished the first one in a couple of bites and swallowed it quickly. The second mouse took longer for him to eat. Firepaw thought he'd never manage to swallow it,**

"Nice enthusiasm, Firestar," Graystripe muttered sarcastically.

**and his own stomach clenched in sympathy, but eventually Graypaw gave a final, difficult gulp and the last bit of mouse disappeared.** **"Better now?" asked Tigerclaw, his voice smooth with mock sympathy. "Much," replied Graypaw, stifling a burp.**

Dovewing and Ivypool laughed really hard at this.

"Only Graystripe would do something like that," Dustpelt muttered, amusement in his eyes.

"Well, I can believe that," Thunderstar agreed.

"**Good," Tigerclaw stalked off again, back to his den. Graypaw slunk uncomfortably back to Firepaw and Ravenpaw. "Thanks, Graypaw," Firepaw mewed gratefully, nudging his friend's soft fur. "That was quick thinking."**

Whitestorm stifled a laugh.

"Indeed it was," he said before sighing.

**The noise of Yellowfang's yowl rose into the air once more. Firepaw sighed and got to his paws. He would make sure he took her enough to see her through the night. He wanted to turn in early. His stomach was full and his paws were tired.**

"I feel you," Cloudtail muttered sleepily.

"Yeah," Brindleface managed to get out before she started to yawn.

"**Are you okay, Graypaw?" he asked as he turned to leave. "Mur-ow-ow," moaned Graypaw. He was hunched into a low crouch, squinting with pain. "I've eaten too much!"**

Everyone died laughing, literally, when they heard that short paragraph. The laughing went on for another minute before Sandstorm started reading again.

"**Go and see Spottedleaf," Firepaw suggested. "I'm sure she'll find something to help." "I hope so," mewed Graypaw, tottering slowly away. Firepaw wanted to watch him go, until another angry yowl from Yellowfang sent him sprinting across the clearing.**

"Done," Sandstorm said while yawning.

"Let's go to bed," Bramblestar decided, which sent around a murmur of agreement before all the cats headed their separate ways in the ThunderClan camp.

**Did it make up? I sure hope it did! But anyway, I can update more now because basketball season is over. Yay! :D**

**But before I ask you a question, here is the disclaimer.**

**1: I had to put Lion X Ice X Cinder int this story. I honestly love the couple Lion X Ice to be truthful.**

**But question, which of your favorite warrior cats do you want to read with the warrior cats that aren't reading the book already? Post your answer in a review and I'll put that cat in Warriors read: Fire and Ice all the way until I'm done with this series.**

**And If you have any questions you want to ask me, just put it in a review.**

**Please R&R and Favorite and Follow!**

**Until next time :D- imlegitdemigod.**


	11. Visit from a old friend and Chapter 10

**Author's Note: What's up , fellow fanficiton writers! Thank-you all for writing 50 reviews on my first Fanfiction story! The reason I haven't been updating was that every time I tried to log on Fanfiction on my computer, it wouldn't let me on so I have to use my I-pod touch to update this story, sadly.**

**Petaldawn: Thank-you so much! Your comment made my day. Yes, I will do a whole series more so, don't worry. **

**Gamelover41592: Thanks, its really nice to know you liked the chapter!**

**Dovelight: Comments like those boost my confidence to write more. And like I said to Petaldawn, I will do all the books you suggested. :-) I might add those cats you suggested, too. But you may never know.**

**And last but not least**

**Rainstep: Thank-you so much! I'm just getting into the comedy part of Fanfiction! (If that even makes sense.)**

**But chapter 11 starts in 3,2,1... Go!**

Thunderstar's POV

I walked out of the medicine cats den, where I was staying while we were reading the book series **Warriors.** Jayfeather, Dovewing, Lionblaze, Bluestar, and Firestar were already there, waiting for everyone else to come.

"Hey," Lionblaze greeted with a yawn. I gave him a grunt in reply as Squirrelflight, Cinderheart, Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Leafpool all walked out of the warriors den.

"Where's Dustpelt, Sandstorm and the rest of them?" Jayfeather asked, crinkling his nose.

"Hm. Well, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Bramblestar, Tawnypelt, and Blackstar went on border patrol-" Dovewing started but was cut off by a angry grunt.

"Why would two ShadowClan cats go on a border patrol?" Cloudtail asked, slumping down next to Dovewing, this making her uncomfortable.

"Well, what are they doing right now?" Bluestar and Firestar asked Dovewing, while Bluestar was looking all over the place for some weird reason. Then, all of the other StarClan warriors walked up to the us and sat down in a circle, Ivypool somewhere mixed in with them all.

"Well, right now they are telling the other Clans we are reading a book series. Hopefully, they don't bring anybody back," Dovewing answered with a shrug.

_I wonder what it would be like to be more powerful than StarClan?_ I wondered to myself before Bramblestar, Blackstar, Tawnypelt, Sandstorm, Dustpelt and one other cats walked into the ThunderClan camp.

"Who, is that?" Princess asked, padding up beside Firestar.

"Ravenpaw!" Graystripe called from the warriors den, running as fast as lightning to greet his old friend.

"Oh hi, Graystripe. Where's Firestar?" the tom, or should I say Ravenpaw asked.

"Whoa, whoa, for the love of StarClan is that Ravenpaw from the book? He looks less scared." Onestar said, studying the tom.

"That is not nice, what so ever!" Mistystar shouted at the WindClan leader.

"Yes, and sorry Brambleclaw, Squirrelpaw, Crowpaw, Leafpaw, Tawnypelt, and Feathertail, I didn't greet you all. And didn't Feathertail die on the way back from the Sun Drown place?" Ravenpaw went on.

"Hm. Correction!" Crowfeather and Squirrelflight shouted at Ravenpaw in annoyance.

"It's Squirrelflight and Crowfeather now, and Im Leafpool." Leafpool stepped forward to greet Firestar's old friend.

"I'm Cloudtail" the white warrior said, flicking his tail at himself. "-and this is my mate Brightheart." he then flicked his tail at Brightheart.

"I know all of you, but those seven," Ravenpaw said, flicking his tail at Lionblaze, Dovewing, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Ivypool, and me.

"Oh I'm Lionblaze, these are my siblings, Jayfeather and Hollyleaf." the golden tabby tom introduced, flicking his tail at his siblings.

"I'm Dovewing, this is my sister Ivypool. And this is Thunderstar, the first ThunderClan leader." she said, flicking her tail at Ivypool and me.

"Oh, thank-you for remembering me." I said sarcastically.

"And Ravenpaw, I'm not Mistyfoot any more, but Misty_star. _And Brambleclaw is Bramble_star._" Mistystar concluded.

"So, you made Brambleclaw- I mean Bramblestar deputy? And how did you lose your last life?" Ravenpaw asked Firestar, his eyes wide.

"It must explain, we are reading the whole series," Firestar muttered under his breath.

"Who wants to read now?" Blackstar asked lazily from where he was sitting, everyone else who was on the dawn patrol then stat down

"I would like to," Dustpelt volunteered.

_Wow. I'm shocked._ I thought to myself before the old warrior explained what happened to Ravenpaw before he started reading.

**By the following morning, a thin drizzle soaked the treetops and dripped down into the camp. Firepaw woke up feeling damp. **

"Like we wouldn't know that," Ravenpaw muttered.

"Er, actually we don't," Squirrelflight told the former ThunderClan cat slowly and calmly.

**It had been an uncomfortable night. He stood up and shook himself vigorously, fluffing out his fur. Then he left the apprentice's den and trotted across the clearing to Yellowfang's nest.**

"Oh how I miss the old ThunderClan camp," Sorreltail said while sighing.

_So do I. _I thought. Even though I didn't travel the Great Journey alive, I did watch over ThunderClan territory for many, many moons.

**Yellowfang was just stirring. She lifted her head and squinted at Firepaw as he approached. "My bones ache this morning. Has it been raining all night?"**

"Nope," Dustpelt said with a hint of sarcasm.

_What is up with all of us and sarcasm? _I wondered to myself.

"**Since just after moonhigh," Firepaw replied. He reached out and prodded her mossy nest cautiously. "You bedding is soaking wet. Why don't you move nearer to the nursery? It's more sheltered there."**

"Er. You shouldn't have said that," Feathertail began with a smirk.

Firestar gave her the _really_ glance when she was about to say more but surprisingly, she shut up.

"**What? And be kept awake all night by those mewling kits! I'd rather get wet!" Yellowfang growled.**

"Or it's brining up bad memories," Firestar trailed off, seeing the look of death on Yellowfang's face.

"Yeah, you better shut up," Yellowfang grunted.

"Sorry, Yellowfang but shut, can't go up," Cloudtail said while shaking his head back and forth.

Bramblestar snickered at the comment, making Yellowfang growl at the white warrior even more than she originally was.

**Firepaw watched her circle stiffly on her mossy bed. "Then at least let me fetch you some dry bedding," he offered, keen to drop the subject of kits if it upset the old she-cat so much. "Thank you, Firepaw," replied Yellowfang quietly, settling down again. Firepaw felt stunned. He wondered if Yellowfang was feeling all right.**

"Nope, just being myself." Yellowfang told the flame colored tom.

"Oh really? Being yourself would be growling and giving us all '_the look_'." Graystripe said.

"Oh really? You want to lose all of your hair?" Yellowfang hissed at him, while giving him '_the look'_, at the same time.

**It was the first time she had thanked him for anything, and the first time she had not called him **_**kittypet.**_

"That is true," Sandstorm said with a nod.

"What is it? Everyone pick on Yellowfang day?" Yellowfang whined, glaring at Graystripe and Cloudtail.

Bluestar stood up, walked over to Graystripe, and looked him in the eye.

"One more word from you and your going back to StarClan with us when we're done with these books," she nodded his head in understanding before Bluestar went and sat down where she was sitting earlier.

"Thought so," she grumbled.

"**Well, don't just stand there like a startled squirrel; go and fetch some moss!" she snapped. Firepaw's whiskers twitched with amusement. This was more like the Yellowfang he was used to. He nodded and sprinted off. He almost crashed into Speckletail in the middle of the clearing. This was the queen who had watched Yellowfang's angry outbursts at the tabby kit the day before. "Sorry, Speckletail," Firepaw mewed. "Are you on your way to see Yellowfang?" "What would I want with **_**that**_** unnatural creature?" replied Speckletail crossly.**

"How nice is she?" Redtail replied with happy sarcasm.

"Did you know she said that?" Dovewing asked Yellowfang.

"Nope. But gee, thanks for the compliment, Speckletail. I'll really have a pep talk with you when I go back to StarClan." Yellowfang said in the same crossed tone Speckletail said about calling Yellowfang a unnatural creature.

"**Actually it's you I was looking for. Bluestar wants to see you."**

"I wonder why," Jayfeather said curiously.

"Yeah, me too," Ivypool agreed with the ThunderClan medicine cat reluctantly.

"Aw. Young love," Silverstream cooed with a _aw they're so cute together _expression on her face.

"WHAT!? WE"RE KIN! HOLY STARCLAN WHY WOULD YOU THINK WE'RE NOT?" Jayfeather shouted at the top of his lungs, fire danced in his blind eyes.

"Yeah," Ivypool agreed slowly.

**Firepaw hurried toward the Highrock and Bluestar's den. Bluestar was sitting outside, her head bobbing rhythmically as she licked the gray fur below her throat. She paused when she noticed Firepaw. "How is Yellowfang?" she meowed.**

"In her ugly stage and very grouchier than normal," Cloudtail told the book.

Yellowfang gave Cloudtail a gaze of hatred.

"Do you wanna follow in the pawsteps of Graystripe?" she challenged, her claws sinking into the ground and all of her fur was up on end.

"N-no-" Cloudtail managed to get out before Bramblestar said.

"Of course he does." he said happily with a grin on his face.

"Er... okay then." Dustpelt trailed off before reading again.

"**Her bedding is wet, so I was going to fetch her more," Firepaw replied. "I'll ask one of the queens to do that." Bluestar gave her chest another lick, and then eyed Firepaw carefully. "Is she fit enough to hunt for herself yet?" she asked. "I don't think so," Firepaw meowed, "but she can walk well enough now."**

"Gee. I think I could," Yellowfang said while rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Yeah, I think we all know that." Cinderheart said, trying to calm the StarClan cat.

"**I see," meowed Bluestar. She looked thoughtful for a moment. "It is time for you to return your training, Firepaw. But you'll need to work hard to make up for time you have lost." "Great! I mean, thank you, Bluestar!" Firepaw stammered. "You will go with Tigerclaw,**

"Wow. I hate saying his name," Dustpelt muttered before continuing.

**Graypaw, and Ravenpaw this morning," Bluestar continued. "I've asked Tigerclaw to assess the warrior skills of all our apprentices. Don't worry about Yellowfang; I'll make sure someone sees to her while you are gone."**

Dovewing laughed for a short second.

"I would die laughing if it was Dustpelt," she said. Lionblaze, Firestar, and a few other cats laughed along with her at the idea.

All Dustpelt did was glare at them.

"It was me!"

Bramblestar bursted out laughing at this, along with everyone else.

"Yes! This is perfect," Mistystar laughed.

**Firepaw nodded. "Now, join your companions," Bluestar ordered. "I expect they're waiting for you." "Thank you, Bluestar," Firepaw mewed. He turned with a flick of his tail and darted toward his den.**

"Hey, I thought you were suppose to meet someone," Whitestorm asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Yeah. Have you ever thought of me wanting to take a nap first?" Firestar asked, raising a eyebrow.

**Bluestar was right; Graypaw and Ravenpaw were bother waiting for him by their favorite tree stump.**

"Taking a nap, eh? He lie!" Lionblaze shouted, flicking his tail continuously at Firestar.

"Yeah, I guess your right. He lie," Jayfeather muttered with amusement.

"But why in the name of StarClan are you acting like a kit?"

Lionblaze then blushed before stopping his tail from flicking.

**Graypaw looked stiff and uncomfortable, his long fur clumped by the dampness of the air. Ravenpaw was pacing around the tree stump, lost in thought, the white tip of his tail twitching.**

"Did I always look that nervous?" Ravenpaw asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Oh no, we were just imagining you looking like that- of course you were that nervous, of course!" Graystripe joked, his eyes gleaming.

"Well gee, thanks for the polite answer." Ravenpaw grumbled.

"**So, you're joining us today!: Graypaw called as Firepaw approached. "Some day, huh?" He shook himself roughly to get rid of the clinging wetness. "Yes. Bluestar told me that Tigerclaw is going to assess us today. Are Sandpaw and Dustpaw coming too?" **

"No. We were on a patrol," Sandstorm answered.

"**Whitestorm and Darkstripe took them out on warrior patrol. I suppose Tigerclaw is going to look at them later," Graypaw answered.**

"Told ya," Sandstorm said, glaring at her daughter, who was giving her a weird look.

"What? I didn't say anything." Leafpool said confused.

"**Come on! We should get going," urged Ravenpaw. He had stopped pacing and now hovered beside them anxiously. "Fine by me," mewed Graypaw. "Hopefully some exercise will warm me up a bit!"**

"It will," Blackstar muttered in amusement while rolling his eyes.

"Hey! I know I should've said this in the last chapter when Yellowfang ripped

Graystripe's fur off, but Bramblestar, can you rename Graystripe Baldstripe?" Lionblaze asked which made everyone crack up.

"My hair will probably start growing back any day now so there is nothing you can do about it!" Graystripe -wait- Baldstripe hissed with annoyance.

**The three cats trotted through the gorse track and out of the camp. They hurried to the sandy hollow. Tigerclaw had not arrived, sot hey hung around in the shelter of a pine tree, their fur fluffed up against the chill.**

"Oh, how cold that day was," Ravenpaw said while sighing and shuddering.

"Even colder than Leafbare?" Lionblaze asked, raising a eye brow at the loner.

"Maybe, maybe not." came Ravenpaw's reply.

"**Are you worried about the assessment?" Firepaw asked Ravenpaw, as the young cat padded backward and forward with quick, nervous pawsteps. "There's no need to be. You're Tigerclaw's apprentice, after all.**

"And that is a bad thing!" Jayfeather muttered with utter annoyance.

"Gee, you think I would know then?" Firestar challenged his grandson.

**When he reports back to Bluestar, he's going to want to tell her how good you are." "You can never tell with Tigerclaw," mewed Ravenpaw, still pacing.**

"Yeah. He outsmarted us all," Bluestar said, sadly looking around the ThunderClan camp clearing.

"**For goodness' sake, sit down," Graypaw grumbled. "At this rate you'll be worn out before we begin!"**

"Knowing his size, that is true," Dustpelt said, eyeing up Ravenpaw.

"Hey! That is no way to talk to your brother!" Bluestar shouted at Dustpelt with eyes of anger.

"dun, Dun, DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Bramblestar and Cloudtail shouted in unison.

"Do you always have to do that?" Stonefur asked, glaring at Bramblestar and Cloudtail.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" Bramblestar challenged, stretching out the word.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" Cloudtail said a little while after him.

"Stop doing that before you get everyone to do it!" Blackstar yelled.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?" everyone and I asked Blackstar in unison.

"Ugh! This is pointless." he grunted under his breath.

**By the time Tigerclaw arrived, the sky had changed.**

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?" Firestar said stretching out the word.

"Even Firestar's doing it! Am I the only cat that is sane here among you all!?" Blackstar cried.

"Sadly to say..." Hollyleaf said while trailing off before saying.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Blackstar, Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

"UGH! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Blackstar sobbed with annoyance.

**The clouds looked less like thick gray fur, and more like the soft white balls of down that queens used to line the nests of their newborns. Blue skies couldn't be far behind, but the breeze that brought the softer clouds carried a fresh chill. Tigerclaw greeted them briskly and launched straight into exercise details. "Lionheart and I have spent the last few weeks trying to teach you how to hunt decently," he meowed.**

"And then?" Lionblaze said in a really annoying voice.

Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, Dovewing, Spottedleaf, Bluestar, Ivypool, Firestar, Baldstripe, Ravenpaw, Bramblestar, and Cloudtail started cracking up at this.

"**Today you'll have a chance to show me how much you have learned. Each of you will take a different route and hunt as much prey as possible.**

"And then?" Lionblaze asked in the same tone, but Bramblestar and Cloudtail had joined him. More laughter was heard after the sentence.

**And whatever you catch will be added to the supplies in the camp."**

_3,2,1. _I counted slowly before 8 annoying tones coming from Lionblaze, Bramblestar, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Firestar, Hollyleaf, and Baldstripe interrupted my thoughts.

"Oh, and then?" they managed to get it out but instead they started rolling on the ground laughing their heads off.

**The three apprentices looked at one another, nervous and excited. Firepaw felt his heart begin to beat faster as the prospect of a challenge. "Ravenpaw, you will follow the trail beyond the Great Sycamore as far as the Snakerocks. That should be easy enough for your pitiful skills.**

"His skills are not-" Baldstripe started but was cut off by Silverstream.

"Please, calm down. Just because your mad doesn't mean the rest of us should be,"

"Yes. Yes it does," Firestar said, agreeing with his best friend.

**You, Graypaw," Tigerclaw continued, "will take the route along the stream, as far as the Thunderpath." "Great," mewed Graypaw. "Wet paws for me!" Tigerclaw's stare silenced him. "And finally you, Firepaw. What a shame your great mentor couldn't be here today to witness your performance for herself. **

"Oh," Bluestar said with annoyance and anger. "And it is a shame that I am hearing you say BAD THINGS BEHIND MY BACK!" she shouted with anger and hatred, doing a impression of Tigerstar at first.

"Wow," Ivypool trailed off before whispering to me.

"Old and has anger issues? She needs to seek a medicine cat as soon as possible," I couldn't help but nod in agreement with Ivypool at her statement.

**You shall take the route through the Tallpines, past the Treecut place, to the woods beyond." Firepaw nodded, frantically tracing the route in his head. "And remember," Tigerclaw finished, fixing them all with his pale-eyed stare, "I w shall be watching all of you."**

"Just to bring the creepy-stalker-cat level up a bit. Oh joy," Graystripe said sarcastically while Ravenpaw laughed.

"Dang, that cat gives me the creeps!" Longtail agreed.

**Ravenpaw was the first to sprint away toward the Snakerocks. Tigerclaw took a different track into the woods, leaving Graypaw and Firepaw alone in the hollow, trying to guess who Tigerclaw would follow first. "I don't know why he thinks Snakerocks is an easy route!" mewed Graypaw. "The place is crawling with adders. Birds and mice stay away from there because there are so many snakes!" "Ravenpaw'll have to spend his whole time trying not to get bitten," Firepaw agreed.**

"And who wouldn't," I couldn't help but say.

"Er, only me!" Ravenpaw snapped at me with annoyance, his fur slowly puffing out at all ends.

Everyone stood there, shocked while looking at Ravenpaw.

"Two words. Awk-ward!" Dustpelt said slowly.

"That's only one word, genius," Princess told the senior ThunderClan warrior which made Cloudtail snicker at the comment.

"**Oh, he'll be okay," mewed Graypaw. "Not even an adder would be fast enough to catch Ravenpaw at the moment, he's so jumpy. I'd better get going,. See you later on. Good luck!"**

"Gee Baldstripe, that is so nice," Ravenpaw said while rolling his eyes.

"And it's not nice calling people BALDstripe! It is NOT!" Baldstripe shouted at his friend.

"What? He's just stating the obvious," Blackstar said calmly with a smirk on his face which just made Baldstripe growl more.

**Graypaw **

"Baldpaw," Bramblestar corrected the book.

"And I knew you would do that sometime, Bramblestar. Oh the things that come out of your mouth," Firestar said while shaking his head.

**raced off toward the stream. Firepaw paused to sniff the air, then bounded up the side of the hollow and began to head for the Tallpines. It felt strange to be going this direction, toward the Twoleg place he had been raised in. Cautiously Firepaw crossed the narrow path into the pine forest. He looked through the straight rows of trees, across the flat forest floor, alert for the sight and scent of prey.**

"Or the scent of his future mate," Blackstar kidded which received glances of hatred from both Firestar and Sandstorm.

"Why are you so hateful of me?" Blackstar whined before all the other Clan cats gave him a glare.

"You have no idea," they replied which made Blackstar pout.

**A movement caught his eye. It was a mouse,**

"Since when can Firestar predict the future?!" Hollyleaf asked, raising a eye brow.

"Hm. Watch the same thing as in the dream happen right now," Dovewing predicted with a small laugh.

**scrabbling through the pine needles. Remembering his first lesson, Firepaw dropped into the stalking position, keeping his weight on his haunches, his paws light on the ground. The technique worked perfectly.**

"Shocker," Blackstar said in shock.

"Hurtful!" Firestar shouted at the ShadowClan leader, glaring at him in annoyance.

**The mouse didn't detect Firepaw until his final leap.**

"Come on, mess up," Cloudtail said, his tail shacking in excitement and hope.

"Wow," Brightheart rolled her eyes at her mate.

"And Bramblestar, I have to go to the nursery to watch after the kits so I gotta go,"

"Me too," Cloudtail agreed which made a gleam of hope flicker in Yellowfang's eyes.

"Fine," Bramblestar sighed which made Yellowfang shout "FREEDOM!" as Cloudtail and Brightheart went off to the nursery.

**He caught it with one paw and killed it swiftly. Then he buried it, so that he could pick it up on his return journey. Firepaw traveled a little farther into the Tallpines. The ground here was deeply rutted by the tracks of the huge Twoleg monster that tore down the trees. Firepaw took a deep breath, his mouth open. The monster's acid breath had not touched the air here for a while.**

"Oh, that's a relief," Spottedleaf sighed happily.

"Are you worrying about your crush again?" Tawnypelt joked which made her glare at the ShadowClan cat.

"Pf. Whaattttttttttttttt?" She stretched out the word and her voice was very high pitched, meaning she was lying.

"You little liar!" I couldn't help but shout.

Everyone turned and gave a glare in my direction.

"Sorry, felt like the right time for doing that,"

"But it wasn't so shut your face!" Cinderheart hissed in annoyance.

**Firepaw followed the deep tracks, jumping across the ruts. They were half-filled with rain, which made him feel thirsty. He was tempted to stop and take a few mouthfuls, but he hesitated. One lap of that muddy trench water and he'd taste the monster's foul-smelling tracks for days. He decided to wait. Perhaps there would be a rainwater puddle beyond the Tallpines.**

"Oh no," Firestar groaned inwardly,

"What is it this time?" Onestar and Crowfeather said in unison, looking at the ThunderClan leader.

"You'll find out soon enough,"

"Raise your paw if your annoyed with Firestar saying that and not replying like a regular cat would?" Bramblestar asked. Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Dovewing, Ivypool, Bluestar, Mousefur, Longtail, Baldstripe, Silverstream, Feathertail, and a bunch of other cats raised their paw.

"See, I told you!" Bramblestar then randomly blurted out, flashing Firestar a glare.

"I literally have no words for that," Ravenpaw stated before his brother started to read again.

**He hurried onward through the trees and crossed he Twoleg path on the far boundary. He was back amid the thick undergrowth of oak woods. He moved onward until he found a puddle and lapped up a few mouthfuls of the fresh water.**

"Oh, if Tigerstar was watching, you would've been dead right now," Ivypool said truthfully, looking over at Firestar.

"Why does everyone suddenly start to pick on me?!" Firestar shouted as the hunting patrol arrived into camp.

"Are we missing something?" Birchfall asked, looking at all the StarClan cats, along with the cats from the other three Clans.

Berrynose looked at all the cats reading the books, then rubbed his eyes with his tail, then opened them again to look at the cats reading the books.

"Man, this generation is stupid," Longtail said, glaring at Berrynose which made him scream like a girl and run off.

**Firepaw's fur began to prickle with some extra awareness. He recognized sounds and scents familiar** **from his old watching** **post, and knew instantly where he was. These were the woods that bordered the Twolegplace.**

"Bravo Firestar, you just noticed," Cloudtail called from the nursery sarcastically before Firestar called back.

"Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?"

Princess rolled her eyes.

"And you wonder where Cloudtail gets it from," she grumbled to Mousefur which made her nod in agreement.

"Tell me about it, sister." she replied.

**He must be very close to his old home now. Ahead Firepaw could smell Twolegs and hear their voices, loud and raucous like crows. It was a group of you Twolegs, playing in the woods.**

"And now you all know how we feel when we try to hunt fish," Mistystar stated, looking at Blackstar.

"Like we didn't know that from Gatherings?" Tawnypelt retorted, glaring at the RiverClan leader.

"That is enough, Dustpelt please continue," Bluestar replied, glaring at her daughter and Tawnypelt.

_The argumental generation, much? _I couldn't help but think which made me smirk.

"What is so funny now, Thunderstar?" Whitestorm asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Oh nothing," I replied while sighing.

**Firepaw crouched and peered ahead through the ferns. The sounds were distant enough to be safe. He changed direction, skirting the noises, making sure he was not seen. Firepaw stayed alert and watchful, but not just for Twolegs-Tigerclaw**

"Oh, you got that right. He has eyes like a hawk, I'm telling you, like a hawk!" Lionblaze exclaimed, his eyes were wide and huge.

**might be somewhere near by. He thought he heard a twig snap in the bushes behind him.**

"Stalker, much?" Cinderheart asked Hollyleaf which made her laugh.

"I know, right?" she agreed with her friend.

**He sniffed the air, but smelled nothing new.**

"Well maybe he rolled around in wet ferns like I did on my final assessment," Bramblestar suggested which made Squirrelflight raise a eyebrow.

"You did?" she asked which made Bramblestar nod.

"Yep, squashed Firestar like a leaf,"

Sandstorm laughed like it was a memory.

"I remember that,"

"Yeah, and the news spread around camp fast," Mousefur agreed.

**Was he being watched now? he wondered. Out of the corner of his eye, Firepaw sensed movement. At first he thought it was Tigerclaw's dark brown fur, and inhaled deeply. The smell was unfamiliar; it was a cat, but not a ThunderClan cat.**

"Brokenstar?" Dovewing guessed.

Firestar shook his head.

"Nope, guess again."

"Tallstar?" Crowfeather asked.

"Heck no!"

"Then this is a stupid guessing game," Brindleface grumbled, heaving a big sigh of annoyance.

**Firepaw felt his fur bristle with the instincts of a Clan warrior. He would have to chase the intruder out of ThunderClan territory! Firepaw watched the creature moving through the undergrowth. He could see its outline clearly as it skittered between the ferns. Firepaw waited for it to wonder nearer.**

"For the love of StarClan, just say who the darn cat is already!" Jayfeather shouted at the book.

**He crouched lower, his tail waving back and forth in slow rhythm. As the black-and-white cat neared,**

"Is it that fat kittypet we met earlier?" Blackstar guessed, looking at Firestar.

"Maybe, maybe not," Firestar said slowly, obviously lying.

"Nice way to spoil the book, Blackstar!" Yellowfang shouted.

"Well I wasn't the one who answered that one!" the ShadowClan leader defended himself, pointing his tail at Firestar in irritation.

**Firepaw rocked his haunches from side to side**

"As he does when he sees Sandstorm," Cloudtail joked while sitting back down by Bramblestar.

Firestar gave his nephew aglare.

"What are you doing back here?"

"Brightheart didn't want me in the nursery anymore so I'm back, baby!" he shouted which caused Berrynose and Hazeltail to slowly back away from the large group of cats.

"Please tell me you see Firestar too," Berrynose said slowly, looking at the group with shock.

"Yep," Hazeltailagreed before both cats screamed and ran off.

"Surprise, surprise," Whitestorm muttered sarcastically.

"The second time today," Bluestar agreed.

**as he prepared to spring. One more heartbeat; then he leaped. The black-and-white cat jumped into the air, terrified, and raced away through the trees. **_**I**_

_**t's a kittypet! **_**he thought as he raced through the undergrowth, smelling its fear-scent.**

"Oh no, it's a rogue," Leopardstar said sarcastically before I glared at everyone.

"Can you all stop using sarcasm for one page!?" I nearly shouted.

"Nope," Cloudtail replied cooly.

"Not a chance," Leopardstar agreed.

_**In my territory!**_** He was closing in rapidly on the fleeing animal. It had slowed its headlong rush, preparing to scramble up the wide, mossy trunk of a fallen tree. With the blood roaring in his ears, Firepaw leaped onto its back in a single bound.**

"Are you gonna kill the kittypet?" Yellowfang asked, raising a eyebrow in shock.

"No, not even close," Firestar replied.

**Firepaw could feel the cat struggling beneath him as he gripped on with all his claws.**

"Are you _sure_ your not going to kill him?" Leafpool asked, giving her father the _really_ look.

"Positive!" came a protesting reply.

**It let out a desperate and terrified yowl. Firepaw released his grip and backed away. The black-and-white cat cringed at the foot of the fallen tree, trembling, and looked up at him. Firepaw lifted his nose, feeling a ripple of disgust at the intruder's easy surrender. This soft, plump house cat, with its round eyes and narrow face, looked very different from the lean, broad-headed cats Firepaw lived with now.**

"You got that right," Silverstream agreed.

Brackenfur then looked at Princess and then at Bluestar.

"Yes, totally different,"

**And yet something about this cat seemed familiar. Firepaw stared harder. He sniffed, drawing in the other cat's scent. **_**I don't recognize the smell,**_** he thought, searching his memory. Then it came to him.**

"**Smudge!"**

"See, I told you people!" Blackstar shouted with joy, pointing his forepaw and each cat reading the books series.

When the paw touched Leafpool's muzzle, she gave him a glare.

"Have you gone _mad_, Blackstar? You sure seem like you have!"

"I agree with you, mom, I'm starting to lose all faith in Clan cats,"

"OH! Says the cat that talks to himself and sticks!" Blackstar retorted, looking at the current ThunderClan medicine cat dead in the eye.

"They are ancients, FYI and that stick is MEDICINE CAT STUFF!" Jayfeather screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Awkward," Sorreltail replied, slowly backing away from Blackstar, because he was right in front of her.

"**H-ho–how d-d-do you know my n-name?" stammered Smudge, still crouching.** **"It's me!" Firepaw insisted.**

"Me who?" Cloudtail asked.

Everyone gave him a weird glare.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself." he shyly said.

"Well, at least he's honest," Stonefur replied which made Leafpool laugh.

Crowfeather then gave Stonefur as jealous glare.

_Drama! _I couldn't help but think.

**The house cat looked confused.**

"Along with all us Clan cats," Spottedleaf said casually.

"**We were kittens together. I lived in the garden next to you!" Firepaw insisted. "Rusty?" mewled Smudge in disbelief. "Is that you? Did you find the wildcats again? Or are you living with new housefolk? You must be, if you're still alive!"**

"Yes, yes, and no," Baldstripe answered the book.

"Okay, okay, I give up! I've seen cats that talk to themselves, like Jayfeather. Cats that talk to sticks, also, like Jayfeather," Blackstar started but was cut off by Jayfeather's whining.

"Hey!"

"But I have seen a bunch, I repeat, a bunch of cats that talk to books."

"Like you?" Squirrelflight asked which made him growl.

"Oh how the tables are turned!" Dustpelt said which made Blackstar growl in Dustpelt's face before he quickly screamed and started reading again.

"**I'm called Firepaw now," Firepaw meowed. He relaxed his shoulders and let his fur fall flat into a sleek orange pelt.** **Smudge relaxed too. His ears pricked up. "Fire**_**paw?"**_** he echoed, amused. "Well, Firepaw, it looks like our new housefolk don't feed you enough! You certainly weren't this scrawny last time we met!"**

"And you certainly weren't this _fat_ last time we met," Firestar retorted which made some _ooo's _sound from Cloudtail and Bramblestar.

"**I don't need Twolegs to feed me," Firepaw replied. "I've got a whole forest of food to feed me,"**

"Correction, a _section_ of a whole forest to feed you," Blackstar retorted, glaring at the flame colored StarClan cat.

"Hey, hey, you wouldn't want to go to the Dark Forest now just because you killed a StarClan cat, now would ya?" came a reply from Firestar.

"**Twolegs?" "Housefolk. That's what the Clans call them." Smudge looked bewildered for a second; then his expression changed to one of complete astonishment. "You mean you're really living with the wildcats?"**

"Duh! Like Firestar didn't tell you this like, at the beginning of the book," Lionblaze replied as if it was obvious.

Cinderheart nodded in agreement with her mate.

"He does have a point,"

"He always has a point with you!" Ivypool then snapped playfully.

Cinderheart and Lionblaze both blushed as Dustpelt yelled at them to shut up and he began reading once more.

"**Yes!" Firepaw paused. "You know, you smell . . . different. Unfamiliar." "Unfamiliar?" Smudge echoed. He sniffed. "I suppose you're used to the smell of those wildcats now." Firepaw shook his head, as if to clear his mind. "But we were kittens together. I should know your smell like I'd know the smell of my birth mother." Then Firepaw remembered. Smudge had passed six moons. No wonder he looked so soft and fat, and smelled so strange. "You've been to the Cutter!" He gasped. "I mean, the vet!"**

"Dun, dun, dun," Cloudtail said which made Mousefur glare at him.

"At first it was funny, now I'm starting to think you're trying to get on my last nerves."

**Smudge shrugged his plump black shoulders. "So?" he mewed. Firepaw was speechless. So Bluestar was right.**

"Of course I'm right. I'm always right," Bluestar said happily with pride.

Mistystar gave her a sad look.

"Not always," she squeaked.

Bluestar thought for a moment and then her face darkened.

"Well, I was not right about that."

"Not right about what? What is it with you cats keeping secrets and- oh yeah," Longtail said, he said the last words in a _wow_ tone.

"**Come on then! What's it like, living wild?" Smudge demanded. "Is it as good as you thought it'd be?" Firepaw thought for a moment: about last night, sleeping in a damp den. He thought about mouse bile**

"Tell me about it," Dustpelt agreed.

**and clearing away Yellowfang's dirt, **

Everyone laughed at that part.

"Hurtful!" Yellowfang stated, although she was laughing a little bit also.

**and trying to please both Lionheart and Tigerclaw at once during training. He remembered the teasing he suffered about his kittypet blood.**

Redtail glared at Sandstorm when that sentence was said.

"I said sorry about a hundred times now!" she protested.

"I know, I just won't forgive you until you forgive Firestar in the books,"

"Oh, but that's in the- you know what? Never mind," Baldstripe said, trailing off.

**Then he remembered the thrill of his first catch, of charging through the forest in pursuit of a squirrel, and of warm evenings beneath the stars sharing tongues with his friends. "I know who I am now," he meowed simply.**

"You down right know you do," Brindleface said simply.

**Smudge tipped his head to one side and stared at Firepaw, clearly confused. "I should be getting home," he mewed. "Mealtime soon." "Go carefully, Smudge." Firepaw leaned forward and gave his friend an affectionate lick between the ears.**

"Eww! We do not need to hear that!" Hollyleaf shrieked with disgust.

Leafpool gave her daughter a look.

"Yeah you do," was all she replied to the action.

**Smudge nuzzled him in return. "And stay alert. There may be another cat in the are who is not as fond of kittypets- I mean, house cats- as I am." Smudge's ears flicked nervously at these words. He looked around cautiously and leaped up onto the trunk of the fallen tree. "Good-bye, Rusty," he mewed.**

"Why can't that cat ever get names right?" Longtail wondered aloud.

"**I'll tell everyone at home that you're okay!" "Bye, Smudge," meowed Firepaw. "Enjoy your meal!" He watched the white tip of Smudge's tail disappear over the edge of the tree. In the distance he could hear the rattle of dried food being shaken, and a Twoleg voice calling. Firepaw turned, his tail high, and started back toward his on home, sniffing the air as he went. **_**I'll find a finch or two here,**_** he decided. **_**Then I'll catch something else on the way back through the pines.**_

"I bet you Tigerclaw watched the whole thing," Tawnypelt betted with Bramblestar.

"You're on, sis!" he challenged.

I rolled my eyes in amusement.

_Siblings._ I thought.

"Yes! Just one paragraph left!" Dustpelt shouted, sounding as relieved as if he got rid of something evil.

**He felt bursting with energy after meeting Smudge and realizing just how luck he was to live in the Clan.** **He looked up at the branches above him and began to stalk silently across the forest floor, every sense alert. Now he just needed to impress Bluestar and Tigerclaw, and the day would be perfect.**

"Done," Dustpelt concluded, saying the famous words that everyone who had read the chapters before him had said.

"Now, off to go find Brightheart and tell her what happened," Cloudtail said with confidence as he left the group.

Everyone then looked at each other.

"What. A. Weird. Cat." They all said together before laughing.

**A/N: Done! I'm so happy with how this chapter turned out. Please R & R and I'll try to update as soon as possible! **

**Until next time, Imlegit–demigod**


	12. Reading Chapter 11 and the dark force

**Author's Note: Hey fellow Fanfiction writers! I'm back!**

**I have some good news to tell you all. My computer finally let me back on my Fanfiction account, and since its summer (drum roll please...) I will be able to update more often! :D (hoping for 2 more times this week.)**

**Now time to reply to some of your reviews:**

**Doveflight: Thank you again! And don't give up yet, your cats still might be in this book.**

**Gamelover41592: I'm glad you think so! (What kind of puns would you like to see in here? I kinda need some help, lol.)**

**LunaMoonreader: I'm so happy you think this story is great :D**

**Orangeflight of ShadowClan: I will go through all the books. I'm also really happy you like all the comments in between. It talks me a while to come up with them.**

**Guest: I agree with you sista (or bro), high-five!**

**Now let the chapter begin!**

Dovewing's POV

When Cloudtail got back from telling Brightheart what happened, he sat down in the circle again.

Wouldn't we all be farther in the series if Clodtail wasn't reading it with us? I thought to myself.

"Who would be the sorry soul that'll read next?" Blackstar asked, looking around in the circle.

Yellowfang who was on his right side, gave him a glare.

"That would be me," she hissed, grabbing the book from Dustpelt.

**Firepaw returned with a chaffinch gribbed firmly in between his teeth. He dropped it in front of Tigerclaw, who stood waiting in the hallow.**

"Not pleased as always," Ravenpaw remarked giving a knowing look to Baldstripe, or parcially-almost- Graystripe. He had started to grow his hair back rather quickly since the last few chapters.

**"You're the first one back," meowed the warrior. "Yeah, but I've got loads more prey to fetch," Firepaw mewed quickly. "I buried it back-" "I know exactly what you did," Tigerclaw growled. "I've been watching you."**

"Ohh. Busted." Graystripe (I will start calling him that now to make him less depressed, okay?) said, looking at Firestar.

"Shut up, Graystripe!" he shouted at his friend, giving him a glare.

_So I'm not the only one calling him Graystripe again._ I thought with slight hope.

Bramblestar looked around the clearing before muttering in Cloudtail's ear.

"Becoming more like Yellowfang, much?"

"Oh yeah," he agreed, giving Bramblestar a nod.

**A swish of bushes announced that Graypaw's return. He was carrying a small squirrel in his mouth, which he dropped beside Firepaw's chaffinch. "Yuck!" he spat. "Squirrels are too furry.**

"Like Squirrelflight," Lionblaze asked, raising a eyebrow.

"It better not be about me or your doomed," Squirrelflight said, looking at Graystripe, which made him quickly nod his head 'okay,'.

**I'll be picking hairs out of my teeth all evening." Tigerclaw paid no attention to Graypaw's grumbling. "Ravenpaw's late," be observed. "We'll give him a bit longer and then return to camp." "But what if he's been bitten by an adder?" Firepaw protested. "Then it's his own fault," Tigerclaw replied cooly. "There's no room for fools in ThunderClan."**

"And there is no place for evil fools either," Leafpool retorted which made Bluestar laugh.

"You got that right," she said with a smile.

**They waited in silence. Graypaw and Firepaw exchanged glances, worried about Ravenpaw. Tigerclaw sat motionless, apparently lost in his own thoughts. **

"Yeah, thoughts about how he killed-" Redtail started which made Ravenpaw groan.

"Do you have to spoil what happens to the younger warriors?"

I rolled my eyes in amusement as I saw the StarClan warrior argue with the loner.

"And I tried to make you forget about what you saw that day, but you _can't." _Redtail hissed a little while later, glaring at Ravenpaw while Blackstar sat there, looking as if he wanted to kill himself.

"Get. Me. Out of here!" he cried in between sentances.

"Ohh, I wish I could help you but, no, this is apart of your destiny," Lionblaze said, mimiking Rock.

Jayfeather glared at him.

"So your just gonna talk trash about Rock?"

"Who, or what is Rock?" Graystripe asked, raising a eye brow.

"It's a rock, obviously Graystripe, who guided you all of these years?" Cloudtail wondered.

"And yet I still wonder who guided _you_ through all these years," Crowfeather retorted while shaking his head..

While Leafpool laughed, which made the WindClan Tom smile.

"Rock is Medicine cats stuff, it'll explain in the book ark when we come in," I quickly explained.

"But that is like, 5 arks away!" Sandstorm shouted, waving her paws in the air dramatically.

"SHUT UP, I'M READING!" Yellowfang shouted which made the whole group go silent.

"Thank you, and have a nice day," she then randomly said before she read again.

**Firepaw was the first to scent Ravenpaw's arrival. He jumped to his paws as the black cat leaped into the clearing, looking unusually pleased with himself. Dangling from his mouth was a long, diamond-patterned body of an adder.**

"Yeah, you make that thing suffer!" Berrynose randomly shouted which made everyone reading look behind me and look at him. Bumblestripe, Blossomfall, Briarlight, Brightheart, Hazletail, and Mousewhisker behind them.

"Since when were you all, other than Brightheart, reading these books with us?! We already have a full house as it is!" Tawnypelt shouted.

"Since now," Hazletail retorted before looking at Hollyleaf.

"Oh my StarClan is that Hollyleaf? Mousefur? You look so young! And Longtail, can you see me? Firestar?" she babbled on continuously.

"Yeah yeah, you noticed us earlier today, and _now_ you decide to make a reaction." Thunderstar said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry but do we know you?" Bumblestripe asked, raising a eyebrow which made him pout.

"Nevermind, how about we go down by the lake and read? I mean, there will be less cats roaming about," Leopardstar suggested which made a lot of cats murmure in agreement.

...

"Someone still hasn't explained to us what the heck is going on!" Mousewhisker whined, when they reached the shore by the lake and sat down in a new circle formation.

"So what's going on is that-" Brightheart was started but was cut off by a flashing white light.

"Oh, come on!" She groaned.

When the light went away, 8 cats stood there. In the front was a white she-cat with dark green eyes who I recognized was Half Moon, a cat that helped out the Clans in the battle with the Dark Forest.

"Half Moon!" Jayfeather called in greeting which made the she-cat's attention turn to him.

"Jay's Wing!" she called back in greeting running over to him.

"Now, I feel like we're all missing something," Cloudtail concluded, looking at 'Jay's Wing' with Half Moon with wide eyes and his jaw dropped.

"Oakheart!" Bluestar gasped as a muscular reddish-brown tom went over to greet her.

"And Sweetpaw! I've missed you so much!" Bluestar then said with happiness, looking at a small white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches.

"Swiftpaw!" Longtail greeted in shocked.

"Longtail," replied a small black-and white tom calmly.

"Leafstar? Echosong?" Sandstorm asked, as she and Firestar went over to greet the three cats. A ginger and white tom was beside them.

"This is my mate, Billystorm," the cream-and-brown she-cat explaimed quickly.

"_Who _are all these cats?" Blossomfall asked, looking around.

"Tallstar?" Graystripe then cut his daughter off, before a large black and white tom went over to greet him.

_Are any more cats going to arrive after this?_ I couldn't help but wonder.

Bumblestripe's POV

I quickly learned why there were StarClan cats, and other Clan cats reading the book series.

_It was a chance to get to know one another better._ The pretty tabby she-cat Silverstream had said.

I also got to meet my half-sister Feathertail. She is really kind but died many moons ago. Feathertail wouldn't tell me for some reason. Once all the cats who were reading this book explained what happened so far, a voice sounded.

"Now, can we continue?" Yellowfang asked impatiently.

"Yes, can we? If it wasn't for Blossomfall we would be done with the chapter by now!" Berrynose replied with the same impatience.

"Oh, you're the one to talk. You were screaming your head off!" Blossomfall protested, glaring at the older warrior.

_I guess Berrynose found his new friend._ I thought with amusement.

Dovewing then looked at me, as if she read my thoughts, she then said.

"Berrynose found his new life long friend when he joins StarClan," Dovewing said while rolling her eyes.

**"Ravenpaw! Are you okay?" Firepaw called. "Hey!" mewed Graypaw, rushing forward to admire Ravenpaw's catch. "Did it bite you?" "I was too quick for it!" Ravenpaw purred loudly. Then he caught Tigerclaw's eye and fell silent.**

"See, I told you!" Graystripe randomly shouted, glaring at Firestar.

"Okay..." Blackstar said trailing off before Yellowfang started to read again.

**Tigerclaw fixed all three excited apprentices with a cold stare.**

"Why did he do that? You all did exelent!" Leafstar shouted, looking at _the trio_. (If you were wondering, that is my new nickname for Firestar, Graystripe, and Ravenpaw.)

"I don't know, Tigerstar has always been weird like that," Mousefur muttered, half to herself, half to everyone else.

"Got that right," Longtail murmured with agreement.

**"Let's collect the rest of your prey and get back to camp."**

**Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw entered the camp, strolling behind Tigerclaw. Their impressive day's catch hung in their mouths, although Ravenpaw kept tripping over his dead snake.**

I and a few others laughed at this.

"I can so picture that happening!" Cinderheart said while laughing a little more.

"Tell me about it," Bluestar agreed while rolling her eyes.

"I was in the Clan with that scardy cat when I was alive,"

**As they emerged from the gorse into the camp, a group of young kits scrambled out of the nursery to watch them pass. ****"Look!" Firepaw heard one of them say. "Apprentices, just back from hunting!" He recognized the little tabby Yellowfang had hissed at the day before. Sitting next to him was a fluffy gray kits, no more than two moons old. A tiny black kit and a small tortoiseshell stood beside them.**

"Why am I not in that small bunch?" Brackenfur muttered aloud.

"The fluffy gray kit is Cinderpelt, my sister, but yet I'm not there? That is REDICULOUS!" he shouted with outrage.

"You must've been in the nursery or something," Dustpelt muttered, although he sounded like he didn't care at all. Correction, no one cared at all.

**"Isn't that the kittypet, Firepaw?" squeaked the gray kit. "Yeah! Look at his orange fur!" mewed the black one. "They say he's a good hunter," the tortoiseshell added. "He looks a bit like Lionheart.**

"Oh my StarClan, no!" Bluestar, Longtail, Mousefur, Oakheart, and Yellowfang shouted.

"The kit said _a bit, _and give it some slack. It is a freaking kit!" Firestar shouted.

**Do you suppose he's as good as him?" "I can't wait to start my training," mewed the tabby. "I'm going to be the best warrior that ThunderClan has ever seen!"**

"No, Lionblaze is," Spottedleaf said, making him blush.

"Stop, please. I think I would know that.''

"Yeah, stop," Cinderheart said curtly, a hint of jealousy in her voice.

**Firepaw lifted his chin, feeling proud at the kits' admiring comments. He followed his two friends into the center of the clearing. "And _adder_!" Graypaw mewed again, as the apprentices dropped their catch for the other cats to share. "What shall I do with it?" asked Ravenpaw, sniffing the snake's long body as it lay beside the heap.**

"Can you eat adders?" Cloudtail wondered aloud.

"Oh no you don't!" Redtail shouted. "You are not eating again! You're fat enough,"

Cloudtail looked hurt as he hung his head in a sort of pouting matter.

_Same question I had._ I thought, not daring to say anything because that would mean being made fun of.

**"Can you eat adders?" asked Graypaw.**

"Wow, I'm a book reader!" Cloudtail then gasped.

"Apparently you are," Leafpool murmured, before letting out a tired sigh.

**"Trust you to think of your stomach!" Firepaw joked, butting Graypaw with his head. "Well, I wouldn't want to eat it," murmured Ravenpaw. "I mean, my mouth tastes pretty foul after carrying it back." "Let's put it on the tree stump then," suggested Graypaw. "so that Dustpaw and Sandpaw can see it when they get back."**

"And yet you yell at _me _for making fun of Firestar?" Sandstorm asked, glaring at her father.

"Well hey, you were pretty harsh on him and they had to get payback somehow!"

"So yet you stick up for them and not your own daughter? That is cold," Billystorm said, looking at Redtail.

"Finally! Someone who gets me!" Sandstorm shouted before Yellowfang glared at her.

**They each carried a piece of their fresh-kill, and the adder, back to their den.**

**Graypaw carefully placed the adder on the stump, arranging the snake so that it could be seen clearly from all sides. **

**Then they ate. When they had finished they sat close together to groom one another and talk. "I wonder who Bluestar will choose to go to the Gathering?" Firepaw meowed.**

"That's what we were wondering," Echosong said, tilting her head forward slightly.

**"It'll be full moon tomorrow," "Sandpaw and Dustpaw have been twice already," replied Graypaw. "Perhaps Bluestar will choose one of us this time," mewed Firepaw. "After all, we've been training for almost three moons now."**

"But we were older apprentices at the time," Dustpelt said.

"Oh no," Graystripe said sarcastically.

"Yeah?" Dustpelt then challenged Graystripe, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm kidding! Oh my StarClan, you do not understand a single dumb thing about what sarcasm is," Graystripe laughed, which made Dustpelt growl.

**"But Sandpaw and Dustpaw are still the eldest apprentices," Ravenpaw pointed out.**

"See," Dustpelt said, glaring at Graystripe.

"Oh, I see what you mean when you say people don't understand a single dumb thing about what sarcasm is," Berrynose said in an _oh_ kind of voice.

"Are you sure Graystripe wasn't only talking about Dustpelt?" Lionblaze asked, which made most of the cats reading the books laugh really hard.

**Firepaw nodded. "And this Gathering will be important one.**

"Every Gathering is an important one," Blackstar muttered angrily, while raising an eyebrow at Firestar.

"Don't. Say. Anything," Firestar stated, looking like he wanted to kill somebody.

**It'll be the first time the Clans have met since WindClan disappeared. No cat knows what ShadowClan is going to say about it." Tigerclaw's low meowe interrupted them. "You are right, youngster." The warrior had strolled up to them unnoticed. "By the way, Firepaw." he added smoothly. "Bluestar wants to see you."**

"I hate Tigerstar," I growled which made Firestar nod.

"Now you know what I thought when I was alive," he replied.

**Firepaw looked up, startled. Why would Bluestar want to see him?**

"Oh, don't act all dumb!" Cloudtail shouted, glaring at Firestar.

"You know exactly why!"

Firestar raised an eyebrow in confusion before Cloudtail stated ranting, and ranting about something we all pretty much didn't care about.

**"Now-if you can spare the time." Tigerclaw meowed. Firepaw jumped up immediately and bounded off across the clearing toward Bluestar's den.**

**Bluestar was sitting outside, her tail flicking restlessly back and forth. When she saw Firepaw she stood up and looked steadily down at him.**

"You, my dearest leader, are doomed," Briarlight stated which made Blossomfall and I nod in agreement.

"Way to state to obvious," Oakheart said, looking at his mate.

Bluestar glared at him and in return Oakheart rolled his eyes in amusement.

**"Tigerclaw has told me that he saw you talking with a cat from the Twolegplace today," she meowed quietly.**

"Taking it better than I expected," Yellowfang murmured, which made Berrynose snort in agreement.

**"But-" Firepaw began.**

"There no buts with me, Firestar, you should know that," Bluestar murmured in amusement.

"Oh, we all know that," Ivypool stated, rolling her eyes.

"Yep, not the cat you want to argue with," Graystripe said before shuddering slightly.

**"He said that you began by fighting with this cat but ended up sharing tongues with it."**

**"That's true." Firepaw admitted, feeling his fur prickle defensively. "But he was an old friend. We grew up together."**

"Even as an apprentice, you were a little soft on cats from other Clans or kittypets," Tawnypelt murmured.

**He paused and swallowed. "When I was a kittypet."**

"Oh no, when you were a Clan cat," Cloudtail practically shouted sarcastically which made the birds in one of the tree's by the cats fly away really fast.

"Aw. There goes my snack,"

"Yeah, one of many," Dovewing retorted.

I laughed while Cloudtail tried to lunge at Dovewing, but Brightheart was holding her back.

"Well Brackenfur, at least you are not like that," Sorreltail murmured, looking at Cloudtail and then at her mate.

Hollyleaf then gave her the _are you serious?_ look.

"Yeah, he is like that!" she exclaimed.

**Bluestar looked at him for a long moment. "Do you miss your old life, Firepaw?" she asked. "Think carefully now."**

**"No." _How can Bluestar think that?_ Firepaw wondered.**

"Because." Squirrelflight stated mysteriously.

Bramblestar looked at Squirrelflight for a long moment.

"Don't explain. We all know why she's thinking that."

**His head was spinning. What was Bluestar trying to say?**

**"Do you wish to leave the Clan?"**

"If his wish was to leave the Clan, wouldn't he not be in StarClan right now?" Leafpool asked Bluestar.

"Well-" she started before being cut off by Lionblaze.

"I'm agreeing with mom on this one," he said which made Leafpool smile sadly.

"Thank you," she murmured.

**"Of course not!" Firepaw was shocked by her question. **

**Bluestar didn't seem to hear the passion in his answer.**

"Neather did we, because Yellowfang doesn't read that good, no offense," I said while everyone but Yellowfang let out a quick snicker.

"You know what?" Yellowfang nearly shouted at him, before getting to her paws.

Stonefur pushed her back into a sitting position.

"Oh no, you don't." he muttered sternly.

**She shook her head, looking suddenly old and tired. **

All the cats who were originally reading the series starting laughing really hard, while Bluestar, fuming, glared at them all in anger, the _angry look_ was on her face.

"I. Am. Not. OLD!" she stated, huffing angrily between each sentence.

"Yes you are, even young Firestar agrees," Silverstream said while laughing.

Bramblestar's face became red as his shoulders heaved while he was laughing.

**"I won't judge you if you leave us, Firepaw. Perhaps I expected too much of you. Perhaps my judgement has been clouded by the Clan's need for new warriors."**

**Panic swept through Firepaw at the thought of leaving the Clan forever. "But my place is here! This is my home!" he protested.**

**"I need more than that, Firepaw. I need to be able to trust in your loyalty to ThunderClan, especially now it looks like ShadowClan is planning an attack. We don't have room for anyone who isn't sure whether or not their heart lies in the past or the present." **

**Firepaw took a deep breath and chose his next words carefully.**

"Wow. I think that is the longest we had without any reactions," Yellowfang said in excitement.

"Yeah, and Firepaw is starting to make his first speech ever." Mistystar said, looking excited for Yellowfang to continue.

**"When I saw Smudge- that's the house cat Tigerclaw saw me talking with- I saw what life would have been like if I stayed with the Twolegs. I felt happy that I had not stayed. I was proud I left."**

**He held Bluestar's gaze without flinching.**

**"I could never have been satisfied with the soft life of a kittypet."**

**Bluestar looked closely at him for a moment, her eyes narrow. Then she nodded. "Very well," she said. "I believe you."**

"Thank StarClan," Half-moon said which made everyone jump.

"We're sorry," Leafpool said, looking at the white cat.

"We forgot you were with us because you don't talk much. And Spottedleaf, why don't you say things once in a while to make sure you haven't gone anywhere?" Leafstar asked.

Spottedleaf shrugged.

"I have no clue why I don't say much," she stated firmly.

**Firepaw dipped his head respectfully and let out a silent sigh of relief.**

Everyone laughed in amusement at how relived Firestar was.

**"I spoke to Yellowfang earlier," meowed Bluestar in a lighter tone. "She thinks a lot of you. She's a wise old**

"What!?" Yellowfang yelled, making all the cats who where reading these books from day one start laughing really hard, including Bluestar.

Yellowfang at this point was now glaring daggers at Bluestar.

"Now _you_ know what it's like to be made fun because of your age," she said while laughing.

Yellowfang, still glaring at her, grumbled something really nasty before she started reading again.

**she-cat, you know. And I suspect she wasn't always bad tempered. Indeed, I think that I could grow to like her."**

**Firepaw felt an unexpected glow of pleasure at these words. Maybe, in caring for Yellowfang, his admiration for her had grown into affection, despite the she-cat's ill temper. Whatever the reason, he was glad Bluestar liked her too. **

**"But there is something about her that I don't trust," Bluestar went on quietly.**

"It is one thing, ONE THING, for you to call me old. But it is ANOTHER to call me untrustworthy!" Yellowfang roared, ripping a page of **Into the Wild**out by mistake.

"Smooth one, Yellowfang," I said sarcastically while everyone laughed. Yellowfang glared at me before she muttered:

"We can fix it later," before reading off of the ripped out page.

**"She will stay in ThunderClan for now, but remain a prisoner. The queens will care for her. You must concentrate on your training."**

**Firepaw nodded and waited to be dismissed, but Bluestar hadn't finished.**

**"Firepaw, although you showed bad judgement today in talking to a house cat,**

"Ya got that right," Blackstar agreed with a nod.

**Tigerclaw was _impressed _by your hunting skills.**

"Whoa, stop the world. Tigerstar, the most evil cat ever recorded in Clan history, was impressed by Firestar!?" Graystripe asked, looking really confused.

"Yep, believe it or not," Bluestar murmured before sighing.

**In fact, he reported that you all did well. I am pleased with your progress. You will come to the Gathering-all three of you."**

"Yes!" Everyone reading this exclaimed in unison, Cloudtail and Bramblestar practically doing a sort of weird happy dance all over the place.

"Finally!" Onestar exclaimed.

**Firepaw could hardly stand still. His body tingles with excitement. The Gathering!**

**"What about Sandpaw and Dustpaw?" he mewed.**

**"They will remain behind and guard the camp," replied Bluestar. "Now you may go," She flicked her long tail to show he was dismissed and returned to her grooming.**

"So is that the chapter?" Squirrelflight asked, standing up and stretching her back slightly.

Yellowfang shook her head.

"No. There was one of those things that separate paragraphs after a long period of time," she muttered in down right confusion before she continued to read.

**Graypaw and Ravenpaw looked stunned to see Firepaw bounding happily towards him. They had been waiting nervously for him beside the tree stump. Firepaw sat down and looked at his friends.**

**"Well?" Graypaw demanded. "What did she say?"**

**"Tigerclaw told us you'd been sharing tongues with a _kittypet_ this morning," burst out Ravenpaw.**

"That was very nice of you," Princess said sarcastically, glaring at him.

"What?" Ravenpaw said, looking utterly confused.

**"Are you in trouble?"**

"Not even close," Firestar said, rather relaxed than angered or upset.

**"No. Although Bluestar wasn't pleased," Firepaw admitted ruefully. "She thought I might want to leave ThunderClan."**

**"You don't, do you?" asked Ravenpaw.**

**"Of course he doesn't!" mewed Graypaw.**

**Firepaw gave his gray friend an affectionate swipe. "Yeah, you'd hate that. You need me to catch mice for you! ALl you can catch these days are hairy old squirrels!"**

Dovewing laughed slightly before sighing.

"Father like son,"

I realized she was looking at me.

"Hey!" I protested while a few others laughed silently.

"It's the truth. Lucky I'm like mom," Feathertail said which made Silverstream smile.

**Graypaw dodged out of the way of Firepaw's blow, and reared up on his back legs to retaliate.**

**"You'll never guess what else she said!" Firepaw went on.**

**He was too excited to waste time play fighting.**

**Graypaw immediately dropped back onto all four paws.**

**"What?"**

**"We're going to the Gathering!"**

**Graypaw let out a yowl of delight and bounded up onto the tree stump. One of his back paws knocked the adder flying. It hit Ravenpaw on the head and wrapped itself around his neck.**

Everyone reading the books laughed.

"Wait a second, who is watching over the camp?" Bramblestar asked Squirrelflight.

"Oh, Thornclaw is," Squirrelflight replied slowly, suddenly turning her gaze towards a tree.

**Ravenpaw spat in alarm and surprise, and then turned on Graypaw. "Watch it!" he hissed crossly.**

"What, scared it's going to try and bite you?" Cinderheart asked before laughing slightly.

**He shook the adder on the ground.**

**"Scared it might try to bite you?" Firepaw teased. He crouched down, hissing, sidling up to Ravenpaw.**

**Ravenpaw twitched his whiskers and retorted, "Some snake you'd make!" **

**He leaped onto Firepaw and rolled him easily onto his back. Graypaw reached down from the tree stump and gave Ravenpaw's tail a tug.**

**As Ravenpaw turned to thump Graypaw with a soft forepaw, Firepaw jumped to his feet and leaped into them both, sending Graypaw flying from the stupm.**

The younger cats snickered.

"Well, that was easy," Hazeltail murmured which made Mousewhisker laugh uncontrollably.

**All three cats tumbled into the dirt and tussled on the ground. Finally they fell apart and settled themselves, panting, beside the tree stump.**

**"Are Sandpaw and Dustpaw coming too?" puffed Graypaw.**

**"Nope!" Firepaw replied, unable to disguise the note of triumph in his voice. "They have to stay behind and guard the camp."**

**"Oh, let me tell them!" begged Graypaw. "I can't wait to see the looks on their faces!"**

**"Me neither!" Firepaw agreed. "I can't believe _we're going _instead of _them!_ Especially after Tigerclaw saw me with Smudge today!"**

**"That was just bad luck," answered Graypaw. "We all caught a load of prey in the assessment. That must be what decided it."**

**"I wonder what the Gathering will be like," mewed Ravenpaw.**

"Sometimes arguments break out, sometimes its fun," Mousewhisker trailed off slowly.

"Yeah, and sometimes you just want to fall asleep" Hollyleaf murmured, causing all the other StarClan warriors to glare at her.

"What? It's pretty much the truth!" she protested.

**"It'll be fantastic," Graypaw replied confidently. "I bet all the great warriors will be there. Clawface, Stonefur. . ."**

Stonefur blushed when Yellowfang mentioned his name.

"Gee, thanks," he muttered.

**But Firepaw wasn't listening anymore. Instead, he found himself thinking about Tigerclaw and Smudge. Graypaw was right- it _was_ bad luck that the great warrior **

"Firestar, hon, don't compare bad people to us great people. It makes us look bad," Lionblaze said while everyone started laughing really hard.

"What? I'm just being honest." he then grumbled, when he realized that everyone was still laughing.

**had been observing him when he had met his old friend. Why couldn't he have been watching Graypaw or Ravenpaw instead? In fact, it was bad luck that Tigerclaw had sent him so near the Twolegplace at all.**

**Suddenly, a dark thought entered Firepaw's mind: Why _had_ Tigerclaw sent him so near his old haunts? Had he wanted to test him? Could it be the great dark warrior didn't trust his loyalty to ThunderClan?**

"Done," Yellowfang said proudly, before placing the ripped page down in it's rightful place.

"Who would like to-" Hazeltail started but was cut off by the whole sky suddenly going pitch black, along with everything around the forest and lake.

**A/N: Finally, done with chapter 12! :D**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've had writers block and was coming up with new Fanfiction idea's for future stories. I will give you a hint about the next chapter thought, it has to do with something that most of you have been asking about for a few months.**

**And lastly you know the drill! Review, Follow and Favorite! :D Until next time- Imlegit-demigod**


	13. The cause of the Dark Force is solved

**Hey everyone! I was very excited for uploading this chapter (had a lot of fun writing it now that I'm getting a whole lot of chances to update.) And this story will hopefully be finished by the end of the year so I could start up book two.**

Squirrelflight's POV

The first thing that happened after the dark force went through out the clearing was a girl like yelp from Bumblestripe or Graystripe.

"What the heck is that!?" Graystripe squealed.

From somewhere in the Darkness Cloudtail and Bramblestar started cracking up, and I was thinking that Graystripe was glaring at them, although they couldn't see it.

"Okay, is everyone still here?" Firestar asked from somewhere near by.

"Yes," Bramblestar and Cloudtail chorused.

"Yep," Leafstar, Billystorm, and Echosong murmured.

"You know it," Graystripe, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Whitestorm and Brindleface said in unison.

"We are," Lionblaze, Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, Hazeltail, Berrynose, Mouswhisker, and Ivypool said together.

"Ya bet 'cha," Stonefur, Leopardstar, Mistystar, Feathertail, Silverstream, and Oakheart muttered.

"You know it," Leafpool and I chorused.

"I'm not saying anything," Blackstar said crossly before Tawnypelt yelled.

"I'm still here you big oaf!"

"Really? A big oaf?" Princess and Ravenpaw said together while laughing.

"Yes," Tallstar, Onestar, and Crowfeather said together.

"Yes, we're here too," Half-moon, Swiftpaw, Longtail, Mousefur, and Sweetpaw murmured also.

"Perfect, who would like to read next?" Firestar said as if nothing happened.

"Do you _see_ what it's like here?" Sweetpaw asked sternly.

"It is frickin' dark! Dark I say, DARK! How can we read when it is DARK, you idiot!"

"Well, why is her name Sweetpaw and yet some of her personality isn't?" I heard Lionblaze, who was next to me, whisper to Jayfeather, Hollyleaf, Dovewing, Bumblestripe, and the rest of the younger cats reading this series.

All of them just started laughing.

"Now, what's so funny here?" a familiar growl said from somewhere in the Dark.

And as if on a certain chew, the darkness went away and there stood the most evil cats in all of Clan history:Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Darkstirpe, Mapleshade, Thistleclaw, and Brokenstar.

"_You_," Cloudtail hissed, glaring at Darkstripe.

"You actually _do_ believe in something for a change, _kittypet_." Darkstripe spat back, glaring at him.

Cloudtail started to charge at him but Firestar, Sandstorm, Graystripe, Hollyleaf, Bluestar, and Dustpelt had to hold him back.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't StarClan's _hero_," Tigerstar hissed with hate, coming up to meet Firestar.

Firestar stood his ground and glared back at him.

"How in the heck are you still alive!?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Tigerstar while glaring at him.

"We are here the same reason _she_ is, to read about most of your lives," Mapleshade said coolly, glaring at Sandstorm and Spottedleaf.

Bumblestripe who was looking really uncomfortable finally spoke up.

"Tons of rivalry,"

"No duh, Bumblestripe," Berrynose said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Bluestar and Silverstream looked like they still didn't believe the Dark Forest cats.

"Who _told_ you all to come here?" she asked coolly, looking at the Dark Forest cats with an even, hateful expression on her face.

"Some really creepy bald cat told us to," Hawkfrost said, immediately looking at Jayfeather who yelled,

"Damn it, Rock! Why, why?"

Leafpool looked at Jayfeather in shock.

"One, don't cuss, and two, Squirrelflight did you raise those three correctly?" Leafpool asked, the last part directed to me.

"Yeah, I did, I think it was Bramblestar who gave them the cussing idea," I said which made him glare at me.

"No it wasn't!" he pouted, still glaring at me.

Firestar laughed bitterly while looking at Bramblestar.

"Um, yeah it was."

The Dark Forest cats looked utterly confused about the family rival like argument while all the cats reading were just rolling their eyes in amusement.

"Continuing," Firestar said before he told them all about that they had to read a long series of books about their lives, and what happened in the first book. And finally explained that they have breaks between every few chapters and they all have to sit in a circle with the StarClan cat and Clan cats.

"Is that the one when Ravenpaw is still in the Clan?" Brokenstar asked, sounding really excited for some reason while squeezing in between Cloudtail and Bramblestar.

"Thank StarClan, it's about time those two broke apart." Sandstorm said while the Clan and StarClan cats laughed at her comment.

"So who would like to read next?" Yellowfang asked, trying her hardest to fix the ripped page of the book.

"I will," Sweetpaw said, sounding more like her usual self before she began to read.

**A/N: Hey again! Sorry it was such a short chapter, I really wanted the Dark Forest cats (although some of them I hate,) their own chapter because you all suggested it so much.**

**I've already done with half of the next chapter, because I'm getting back into the groove of this story, so that should be uploaded with the rest of the story this weekend or Monday of the following week.**

**Thank you all, I don't own warriors (The Erin Hunters do,) and please Favorite, Follow, and Review!**


End file.
